Wolf
by Ithil Aerlinn
Summary: SEQUEL to "To Hell and Black". Tony and Journey return in the sequel to the zombie apocalypse, with new smutty goodness, including asking some new partners into their beds. A new threat is in the way, wrecking havoc in the form of large furry beasts. Could they be a new plot created by a certain Horned God of Lies? Lots of smut as usual...and plot, and violence, and angst.
1. Black Again?

**A/N: You all wanted a sequel? Well you GOT IT, BABES! Welcome back, ya'll. Okay, welcome back Tony and Journey. Did they live happily ever after? Hmmm, we shall see. **

It was just before dawn in the city. The long shadows fell across the sidewalk, as the first few fall leaves crunched under my boots. I was lost in a daydream, a recollection of simpler times. Better times. Bitterness had become a very familiar friend these days. I couldn't help but feel like once upon a time I had just be a foolish human. Just another sheep blissfully stupid and in line at the slaughter house. Then enlightenment…or something close to that happened. Fuck, it wasn't enlightenment, who the hell was I kidding. That makes it all sound so zen, when really it's all just fucked up. I angrily wished I was still a sheep, and asleep at the wheel.

I walked along the neighborhoods, walked along the leaf littered streets. Fall is my favorite time of year, it is so damn nostalgic, like good childhood memories of open windows letting in the crisp breeze, linen curtains flapping, pies in the oven, and parades on TV. This year was starting to feel that way, like the good times were just that…memories. I pulled my coat tighter around me as the wind whipped at my hair. Tears might have come if but I was all cried out, and anger was all I had at the moment. Sadness alluded me like the fucking plague.

I kicked the hell out a can that lay on the sidewalk, my boots skidding along the pavement and leaving a small rubber streak. _Stupid can, stupid sidewalk, stupid me for having stupid feelings, and finally stupid Tony Stark for taking my feelings and ripping them to goddamn shreds. _

I had walked for hours. All night in fact. Now as dawn's light broke through the buildings of the city, I looked up and realized I was right back where I started…in front of the tower. I was home. Too bad it no longer was. He had told me to go, and I had shoved some clothes in a backpack, slung it over my shoulder and left. Now here I was. Home again, home again, jiggity jig, leave it me to come home to a pig.

Nearly 6 months had passed since the zombie infestation. As I was leaving, Tony said he gave me kudos for lasting this long. He was drunk, very drunk, when I walked. That's probably pretty much a given, right? Here's a little history lesson:

Our first couple of months together were pure bliss. Was he 100% faithful….hell no. He's Tony Stark, he's "In demand, baby" as he puts it. But it didn't bother me. We had a bedroom together plus separate rooms. His was for his extracurricular girls…and mine was just to lounge in when I wanted to be alone. First that was awesome. I liked having that space to just flop down on the extra fluffy bed and bliss out on some music or paint. I am one of those rare breeds that actually need their alone time. Then it got to the point where I started spending more and more time alone in the Tower. I found myself talking to JARVIS like he was a confidant. That was sad. So I struck up a friendship with Thor's girl, Jane and her assistant Darcy, who was a hoot and fucking holla, let me tell you. That girl could dead pan humor me into laughing till I fucking cried, and throw some liquor in the mix, and BAM the three of us were a regular comedy routine. We even had a slumber party one night and invited Natasha, who finally for a little while stopped acting like a all she was was a cold blooded assassin, and like an actual…well, girl. We swapped stories about the guys, and had margaritas. Just four grown women acting like fools and cackling like hens.

That helped. A lot. I joined a painting class that I could walk to from Stark Tower. That helped even more. It gave me focus, my friends, my painting…people to talk to and laugh with.

Tony spent countless hours in the lab, just like he said he would. I knew when he got that far away look in his eyes that he was designing something in his mind, and that it wouldn't be long before he was going to disappear to go make it happen. That was fine too. I could handle that. Except…when I couldn't. I would get so fucking lonely…and not for friendship. I had my friends. What I needed was a man to tend to me. There were times when I could tell JARVIS to please ask Mr. Stark to come "check" on me. The first time JARVIS every told Tony that down in the lab, the man nearly broke a leg scrambling up the stairs. Either he thought I was really in trouble, or knew exactly what JARVIS was talking about. I never asked, I was laying nude on the bar with a belly shot waiting for him. He looked practically giddy.

The next time that worked too. But the next…when JARVIS told me that Tony would not be able to check on me for a couple of hours…that is when I got a little worried.

One evening I was sitting in the living room…and had literally not seen Tony in four days. Bruce was in there with him, but at least he would come up for air every once in awhile. It was around 11 pm, I was watching a really bad B-movie on the enormous television. Lots of T&A…bad decision. I was just thinking maybe I would just go take either a cold shower or a really long hot bath…with the shower attachment, when I heard shuffling from behind me. I turned to lock eyes with Bruce. Suddenly, I had this mad urge to tackle him right there in the floor, tear off his clothes, and ride him till I was sore or he was broken…but I didn't move. He had actually stopped in his tracks and was just staring at me.

"Journey?" he murmured. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I dunno," I mumbled back. "What way is that?"

"Like I'm the mouse and you're the cat…it's a little unnerving, hun," he was slowly backing up. I stood up and prowled a little closer.

"Okay, now, just a minute," Bruce said. He put his hands up. Honestly, he looked like he wouldn't exactly mind being jumped in the living room, but he kept glancing at the stairs leading down to the lab. "Tony-"

"Is never going to come up here and fuck me ever again apparently," I snapped. "And I am _REALLY _lonely, Doc." Not that I had to be really lonely to sleep with Bruce. I found him incredibly appetizing. Maybe because he was so polar opposite of Tony.

He laughed nervously. "Listen, it's not that I don't find you attractive…"

"Don't give me that shit."

"It's that Tony is my friend, and we work together all the damn time." He looked at me somewhat sympathetically. "And if you weren't his…I would…I mean…_damn," _he hissed.

"TONY!" I suddenly yelled, not tearing my eyes away from Bruce, lest he run like a scared animal.

"YEAH?" Tony yelled back. He was at the top of the stairs looking at us with an amused look on his face.

"How long have you been there?" I snapped.

Tony was eyeing me. He did not exactly look pleased. "Long enough."

Bruce looked incredibly embarrassed. "Goodnight," he murmured and slipped into the elevator.

"What the hell was that?" Tony asked, going to bar and making himself a drink. "Did I actually just catch you trying to seduce the Doc?"

I crossed my arms defensively. "Tony, I'm lonely. You get to fuck anything that moves, and never not once have we ever discussed whether this relationship is open on both ends. You know that?"

He took a sip of his Scotch. "So you _were _trying to fuck him?"

I threw my hands up. "Tony, I never wanted anyone but you. But you don't….you don't exactly tend to me like you used to."

Tony nodded but looked perplexed. "You do remember what you said? About how you would be okay with me spending a lot of time in the lab. You know how I am…I just loose track of time. Baby, I don't mean to neglect you, you gotta believe that."

_Smooth talkin son of a-_. "I do. But it's not exactly fair that you get to sleep with anyone you want, and I don't."

"Hey," he said, coming around the bar, "correct me if I am wrong, but you have enjoyed some of the women I have brought home just as much, if not more, than I have."

"And correct me if I am wrong, but sometimes it seems like I have to be with them to be with you."

Tony looked like I had just slapped him across the face. "WHOA, hold the fucking phone here. That is not true at all. I was just giving you what you-"

I put a hand up and silenced him. That really pisses him off, but at the moment I did not care. "Remember last week? Heidi?"

"FUCK!" He stomped back to bar, poured another drink, and downed it.

I had my arms crossed again, defensively. "We never talked about it, but Tony, that shit hurt. You knew it."

The fact was, I didn't want to talk about her. I just wanted to let it go, because he hurt me. I had been stupid enough to let it hurt. I had come home from a painting class with a canvas I had painted. It was a picture of zombies, very black and bleak, and I had planned to hang it on the wall opposite of the stairs, just to fuck with Tony. It would be the first thing he saw we he bounded up from the lab. Or staggered up, which would be ironic, considering the portrait…but anyway, I figured that would spook him a little bit and it would be funny as hell. Tony had been in the lab three days that time. I had told JARVIS I was going to class and not to wait up, but that if Tony asked, that's where I was.

I had just made it off the elevator, when I heard her moaning. He had her laid over the back of the couch, her leg up on one of the leather arms, pumping her hard from behind. She was naked, her body writhing….and her huge fake breasts were laying on my favorite fucking jacket. I had planned to wear it, but then at the last second I thought better of it. I didn't want to ruin the fucking thing with paint….so it was my fault I suppose for not putting it up, but dammit, really?! I hadn't ruined it with paint so he could ruin it with her? He was actually fucking someone on my jacket?!

I sat the painting on the bar, effectively knocking over an empty glass. Tony never slowed, only glanced over at me, looking pleased as fuck that I was home. His eyes were red. "'Ey, baby," he slurred, "look what I brought you. This is Bambi."

"I-it's Heidi," she stammered as he pounded into her. Her long blonde hair was tossing with every thrust.

"Heidi with an 'I', I bet," I mumbled. "That looks more like a present for you, Tony. I'm not in the mood tonight." I gathered the painting back up, turning to head for my room.

"Hey," Tony growled, "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He had ceased his thrusts.

I know he expected I would find his authoritative tone sexy, and I would have, except I really truly was not in the mood for fake boobs. "To my room," I growled back.

That's when Heidi started laughing. Still bent over, still wallowing on my jacket. "Let her go, baby," she said. "I didn't come here to baby sit. Let her take her toys and go to her room."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a baggy pair of shorts, a Ramones t-shirt, and a beat up pair of Converse covered in paint. My hair was in a pony tail…and had I not looked for all the world like a big six year old that had been finger painting, I might have told her to fuck off. As it was, I just sort of smiled at the way she was trying to be mean. It reminded me of a pathetic attempt to be a contemptuous high school prom queen. It was what Tony did next that destroyed me.

Tony slapped her on the ass. "Play nice," he grinned. Then looking back at me he said, "Night, kid," and picked up right where he had left off.

I told myself not to let his drunken stupidity get to me. That he was just being Tony. But I cried myself to sleep anyway. It was fucking horrible.

I'm pretty sure Tony was playing that shit back in his head too, as he was standing at the bar staring down at the bottle in front of him. "Look," he said, running a hand through his dark hair. "It's like this. I came upstairs you were gone. I figured you had gone out with Jane and Darcy to do whatever the hell you girls do. Clint called me, he and Natasha were at one of the local bars, and they were inviting us out for drinks…so I went. I met Heidi there…one thing led to another…I was drunk, baby. I thought you might enjoy her."

"Was she hanging off of a pole when you met her?" I asked sarcastically. The hurt was still fresh.

"It wasn't that kind of club," he murmured.

"Tony Stark, you fucking know me well enough to know that big ass fake boobs, long bleach blonde hair, and too much fucking make up are not my type," I snapped, suddenly furious. "She had more body work done than one of your goddamn cars. And she called me a child, and so did you. You didn't defend me, instead you acted like I was nothing more than some room mate of yours. And the next day you were right back in the lab."

He grimaced. "I warned you, baby. In the beginning I told you I would find a way to fuck this up."

"Don't you pity party, Tony," I growled. "Don't you dare. I had to have my jacket dry cleaned because it smelled like her fucking perfume and sex. I have never known you to fuck one of your bitches anywhere else but your room. And you laid her over the couch on my _jacket_! You want to keep fucking other women, okay, fine. But we need better ground rules."

"Okay," Tony said. "Like what?"

I took a deep breath. "Like no fucking other girls outside of your room. Don't try to get me to sleep with you and the fake ones, I don't find them nearly as attractive as you do. I like my women, well, real would be nice…and I get to fuck Bruce."

Tony tapped his fingers on the bar. "I can go with the first two, but not the last one. No Bruce."

I arched an eyebrow. "Is he gay? Cause unless he is gay, I see him as fair game."

He laughed, but there was not much humor in it. "Bruce may straddle the fence, hell if I know. But he likes women…in fact, he likes you. A lot. Which is why I say no."

"So if it was anyone else it would be okay?" I asked.

Tony sighed. "I don't like the idea of you with another man, okay?"

"Tony that is not fair!" I cried. "You get to just fuck whoever you want, but I can't? You really do think you own me! I'm just another one of your fucking toys!"

I turned on my heel to go fume in my room. He grabbed my arm and spun me back toward him. "Journey, GODDAMMIT!" He shouted. His dark eyes were intense. "You fucking knew I was like this, you _knew _it and you said it was okay!"

I felt like a fucking deflated balloon. Defeated. And yet, he was only half right. "Tony, I knew you liked to fuck around, lock yourself in your lab for days, occasionally act like an ass, and drink like a fucking fish. I did not, however, know that you were going to treat me like shit in front of the those women you were fucking around with, and totally disrespect me, or treat me like property. I am a very open person, and I don't mind the women, Tony, but dammit, don't I deserve to be able to indulge my whims and fancies like you do? And don't I deserve your respect? I should be your number one. At the top of the food chain, but lately, you make me feel below all those other girls you drag home. You treat them better than you treat me. And that sucks, and it's not fair. I want to be your fucking girlfriend again."

I was on the verge of crying. I meant every single word I said. He was standing there with his mouth open, his hand still gripping my arm.

"Baby," he said softly, "I had no idea I made you feel like you were beneath…" he paused. "I'm sorry." Tony pulled me into his arms and laid his head on mine. "You are the one I always come home too, the one that I think about every fucking morning when I wake up. I love you, and that is not an easy thing for me to say at all. I have a ton of respect for you, for putting up with me. I can't help that I do not like the idea of you with another guy, but I realize how fucking backwards that is, considering the situation."

He sighed heavily into my hair. "_BUT _and this is a big one, if you were going to sleep with someone else, Bruce would be at the top of my trust list. I trust that guy with my life, and with yours. He has saved my ass more than once."

I pulled back and stared at him. This time it was my turn to pick my jaw off the floor. "Are you giving me…permission?"

Tony's face looked pained. He nibbled at his bottom lip for a moment, considering. "Yes. I am. You're right, it's not fair at all. I'm a whore, plain and simple. And you put up with me. Just, please, don't…" he trailed off.

"Don't what?"

He looked at the floor and mumbled, "Don't fuck me over. Please."

I threw myself into his arms, covering his face with kisses. I was still pissed about the jacket, and the kiddo comment, but I loved the son of a bitch. We had the best sex that night, better and oddly with more freedom then we'd had in months. No other women, no scheduling a sex break, just us, together like we had been in the beginning. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling the vibration of the arc reactor in his chest, like a soft lullaby. He was my Tony again.

The shit hit the fan a couple of weeks later.


	2. Something Wicked this way comes

All was well for about a week…and then Tony married his lab again. He'd been in there for five days. Too make matters worse, Thor had taken Jane to visit Asgard, and Darcy had gone home to see her parents. My girly click was on hiatus. I walked to my painting class feeling lost and lonely, and I painted out my emotions all over the place, a portrait of frustration if ever there was one. I was sorry when the class ended and I had to go back to an empty home. The walk helped, the cool wind sliding across my skin like…like Loki's icy breath. I thought about him way too much on the lonely days. He and Bruce both. It made me feel awful. I wondered if Tony ever felt this kind of guilt from thinking about other women. _Doubt it._

Bruce had come in while I was gone. His keys were laying on the bar along with his coat. I leaned the painting up against a chair and sat my bag of supplies in front of it. A thrill of excitement went up my spine. I felt a little flutter in my chest and told myself to calm the fuck down, I was acting like a school girl with a crush. He might be down there with Tony for five more days for all I knew.

I made myself a drink, a small one, just a nightcap, and stood in front of the huge glass wall, looking out at the blinking lights of the city. It was beautiful at night, glittering like the sky. I tipped my glass to it, to the skyscrapers, and twinkling lights…and heard someone coming up the stairs.

Bruce stopped when he saw me. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, shakily. The dark blue button up shirt he was wearing was rolled up at the wrists. Something about his arms really turned me on…I thought it might be the something I also loved about Tony. Their arms were thick with dark hair, and muscled. They looked safe, strong, and very capable.

Bruce saw me staring hungrily, and looked momentarily self conscious. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his khakis and looked at the floor. Rock music suddenly blared even louder than usual down in the lab. Tony knew I was home…he knew what I was about to do. I took the music as a signal to go ahead. Like I didn't want to walk in and see him fucking some porn star on the back of the couch, he didn't want to see or hear me with Bruce. Despite how fucked up this probably made us, I'd made up my mind.

I sat the drink on the bar, and held out my hand. Bruce cut his eyes up at my outstretched hand, and up into my eyes. He gave me a small crooked smile as his strong grip settled around my fingers. I knew right then that Tony had told him our little agreement.

I led him to my room. Paintings were hanging on the walls, and leaned up everywhere. He surveyed them, and suddenly without warning, pulled me into his arms and kissed me. It was deep, and so new that I understood in that moment, why Tony Stark liked to bring his shiny new girls home so often. His mouth felt incredible, so full of want and shy at the same time. So strong, but so gentle. I nearly swooned.

I took a step backward, not unlocking my lips from his, pulling him back with me, until the backs of my knees hit the bed, and I sat down with him still kissing me. Despite the amazing feel of his mouth, I was starting to have doubts. I wanted him, oh, I wanted him BAD, but I couldn't help but feel like I was fucking around on Tony….because I was. No matter how many times that bastard fucked around on me…despite all that, I still felt guilty. _DAMMIT!_

Bruce pulled away from me, breathless, and flushed. He laid me down on the bed, his hands roaming over the front of my shirt, grabbing the paint stained cloth and pulling it over my head. His hands were large, strong, and felt so perfect as he slid my pants down over my hips that my doubt started to wane. I sat up and furiously unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it back and twining my fingers in his dark chest hair, before running my hands behind his back and pulling him on top of me. His lips kissed my neck, running up, hand in my hair, his breath warm and soft in my ear. I moaned aloud.

Bruce's mouth slipped over my jawbone, back to my lips. His kisses were so perfect, so deep, that I suddenly realized just how fucking deprived I had been feeling…which lead my mind right back to Tony. Damn. I bucked my hips insistently into Bruce's crotch, and wrapped my leg around him. It was obviously unexpected, and he cried out softly. He removed his hand from my hair, running it over my breasts, down over my stomach and to the elastic low on my hips. It was my turn to groan as he pulled back the band, slipping his fingers between my legs. He pulled his mouth away from me, sucking softly at my bottom lip for a moment, as his fingers slid into my slick heat. Stroking, silkily swirling…his mouth on my breasts, as the other hand reached behind me to unhook my bra and toss it aside. Bruce was not the violent lover Tony sometimes was. His tongue was on my nipple, his teeth occasionally easily raking my flesh, but never hurting. I liked the pain Tony inflicted on me, I loved the way he ravaged me when he fucked me, but I was starved for attention and affection…and it seemed, so was Bruce. Bruce devoured me whole, without ripping me apart first. My body was responding to him, and despite the guilt I knew I was going to feel soon enough, I could not stop myself from gasping out his name as his fingers worked at my clit.

The little sideways smile on his lips when he looked up at me was nearly enough to drive me over the edge. He slid his fingers into me, and then out again, so slowly it was almost agony. I tried to bite back the loud moan I could feel building inside of me, and managed for a moment, until he began to go just the tiniest bit faster with those dexterous fingers and use his thumb to flick at me where I was the most sensitive. I damn near screamed out his name, bucking into his hand, as he made me come. Bruce's mouth was at my ear, whispering soft encouragements, as I fucked his fingers, spasming around them….and then the door swung open.

"I couldn't stop thinking about…baby?…Oh, fuck," Tony said, his eyes wide. He looked at us like he had just seen a ghost.

Bruce looked up horrified. His hand froze as my hips stopped pumping into it.

"Tony!" I practically yelped, my voice strained from crying out during the orgasm. "What are you…Tony?"

The man looked like I had just ripped out his arc reactor and stomped on it. His face crumpled, so full of raw emotion that it made me feel sick. "I-I'm sorry," he hissed, and backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Bruce leaned his forehead down to mine. "Dammit," he sighed. "I was afraid of this."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "I didn't think he would react like that, I mean, he is so good at turning off his emotions. He is _always _bedding some hood rat…ALWAYS. Never once have I…fuck, this is…" I threw my hands up in the air and let them fall lifeless at my sides.

Bruce sat up. "I know how he treats you, Journey, but he loves you. The man is nymphomaniac, plain and simple. When he approached me about you…it was the way he approaches me about everything, matter of fact, down to business, no holds barred. I spent a week trying to talk him out of it."

I covered my face with my hands. "I was so damn lonely, Bruce," I murmured from behind them. "And I am so fucking attracted to you. I didn't want to hurt him."

Bruce leaned over on one elbow. He removed my hands from my face. "I know…and it's mutual. Everything you just said."

"I've got to go talk to him," I said.

He nodded and stood up. "I know," he said. Bruce put his shirt back on and suddenly leaned down and kissed me again. "I wish this could have worked," he murmured softly against my lips, as he broke the kiss. "I knew it wouldn't, but that doesn't change that I wish it would have."

Before I could say anything, he left the room. I heard the elevator doors open and shut, and he was gone. I rolled over and cried into the sheets, mourning both men, and knowing I had just royally fucked up. When my eyes were raw and I felt empty, I got up and got dressed, splashed my face with water in my bathroom and went to find Tony.

He was sitting in a chair in the bedroom we shared together, staring out the window with a drink in his hand. Before I could even say anything, he looked up at me, incredibly intoxicated, and mumbled, "Leave."

"Tony, please," I said.

He shook his head. "No. You need to leave."

I sighed. There was no sense talking to him in this kind of inebriated state. "Fine. I'll be in my room…alone. When you get ready to talk about this come for me, please?"

Tony shook his head again. "You are misunderstanding what I am saying," he slurred. "I want you to leave. As in get your ass out of my house. Now."

My mouth fell open. I was shocked. "You're serious? After giving me permission, talking Bruce into sleeping with me, you are going to kick me out because of what _you _helped to do!?"

He stood up to face me on unsteady legs. His eyes were blazing, full of hurt and rage. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" he roared, the veins in his neck standing out. I had never seen him this fucked up or this angry.

I backed away, bumping into his bed, then turned and fled the room. In my own room I grabbed a bag and shoved clothes into it. "I'm surprise it lasted this long!" I heard him shout. "Kudos to you!"

I ignored the comment, and ran for the elevator, throwing my coat on as I went, the tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't stay here with him like this. No possible way.

So I wandered the streets for hours. The business districts. The neighborhoods. I plummeted through the city, sometimes blind with tears, until the first light of dawn began to crawl across the ground. And now here I was, back at Stark Tower.

The sudden sound of feet scuffing across the pavement behind me, caused me to turn around. No one was there. Just an empty sidewalk. I had a very eerie feeling that I was being watched by someone…or something. I heard the sound again, and spun around. Still only emptiness. _What the fuck…_

A tremendous growl erupted from directly behind me, and I screamed, not daring to look back. I heard a rip as I was running for the building, slamming myself through the front doors. A receptionist looked up alarmed from where she was standing, rearranging the pamphlets at an information kiosk. I turned and looked back through the glass doors, expecting to see some kind of fucked up monster outside. Another zombie maybe. But there was nothing. Only people passing by on the sidewalks outside, traffic beginning to thicken on the street, as the sheep made their way to work. I was pretty sure my sheepish ass had almost been slaughtered right then and there.

"Are you alright?" a voice said from behind me.

I stifled another scream and spun around. The receptionist. Mary, her name tag said. I had seen her before. "You look terrified! Have you been running? Shall I call Mr. Stark? What happened to your bag?" She bombarded me with questions.

"A-a dog," I stammered. "It was a huge dog." I slung the bag off of my shoulder and saw that my clothes were trying to spill out of a three very large rips. They looked suspiciously like claw marks. _Fuck! _

"Oh my god!" Mary gasped. "I'm calling animal control!" She marched off to the phones, and I took the chance to duck into the elevator that went to the penthouse.

Tony was nowhere to be found when I got back. "JARVIS?" I asked. "Where is Tony?"

"He has gone out." JARVIS answered matter of factly. "He did not say where, but I can ask him, if you like."

"How-" I began, and then it dawned on me. "He's wearing the suit. Good Gods, is he drunk flying again?"

"Actually," the A.I's cultured voice said. "He is rather sober."

I saw the nearly empty coffee pot at the corner of the bar, and decided I would make myself a cup. As I was sipping at it, I asked JARVIS to tell Tony I needed him at home, that there was a problem. A snarly toothy sounding problem….with claws.


	3. Fear, Itself

I saw the red and gold shimmering on the deck outside and went out the door. Tony was clomping along in the Iron Man suit, and stopped when he saw me. His head cocked, android eyes glowering at me, through me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. The suit was amazing, but I had to really remember that Tony was in there. Droids kinda freak me out…. the way some people are spooked by clowns. I think it's the no emotions thing. They are a lot like zombies…you can't reason with them.

"Scared?" he asked me. It came out muffled.

"Should I be?"

Tony cocked his head the other way and favored me some more. "Of my extreme sexual prowess maybe," he laughed dryly. "Come on, you know I would never hurt you."

I sighed. "Tony, _you know _you already have. But right now, we have a bigger problem."

He took a step onto a revolving platform, and robotic arms began to take the pieces of the suit off of him. I was always reminded of a cockpit team working on a racecar whenever I saw it. They removed the headpiece first, and he stared hard at me. There was no anger left in his eyes. His hair was tousled from the Iron Man helmet, his mouth drawn up in a very serious line. The arms worked, pulling the suit off quickly, until it was only Tony. He stood there, back straight, staring at me, wearing a long sleeved Back in Black t-shirt under the suit. I smiled. Nothing was more Tony Stark than rock n roll and technology rolled up in one.

"Okay, look," Tony said, stepping off the platform and striding toward me, hands up in a gesture of peace. "Before we go any further here, problems or not…"

I kept my arms crossed defensively. "Yes?"

He stopped directly in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. I tensed, he grimaced. "Journey, I'm sorry."

"Tony," I began, but the anger melted. I melted. Folded like a bad hand of cards, right there in front of him. The tears began. He grabbed me in his arms and pulled me too him.

"Baby," he crooned in that velvet voice that had won me over from the very beginning, "I never meant any of this shit to happen. I didn't want you to go last night, but…I'm a hardheaded bastard. Seeing you with Bruce hurt like hell. But I _needed_ to see it."

Tony took me by the shoulders again, and pushed me back just enough that he could look me in the eye. "I needed to see it so I could see what you have so many times. I know you are cool when it comes to sharing me with other women, but I also know that it has to be fucking hard. If you have ever walked in and felt anything like I did last night, then I am sorry. And I am thinking the night I brought Bambi/Heidi, whatever the fuck her name was, home, you probably did feel that sting. So that is why I'm swearing off women."

"Are you going to try to sleep with Bruce too?" I asked through a sniffle.

Tony's eyes twinkled. It was good to see. "What makes you think I haven't already?"

"Nobody has come out of the lab walking funny, and one of you would have been hurting. And limping. Like a bitch."

Tony laughed, and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I won't be bringing anymore women home. I'm done. Just you and me, babe."

I shook my head. "Tony, you will go into fucking . That's like you saying you are going to quit drinking."

He held his hands up. "Let's not get crazy. One vice at a time."

"I am serious!"

"So am I," he said. "You might want to prepare yourself. You are going to get really tired of me sneaking in in the middle of the night and shoving it in you're a-"

I slapped him on the arm. He smacked me back on the rear. "I say we start now, Pom Pom Queen. What do you say?"

"I say you haven't called me that in months, Old Man," I murmured. Tony's lips were on my neck before I could utter another word, and I damn near forgot about the sneaky growling bag ripper. I pushed him back. "Wait," I said, breathless. "Wait, you have to see this."

Tony clapped his hands, mouth open like an excited kid. "Ooo, I love sex that starts off like that! Did you grow a third nipple or learn to lick your own-"

I covered his mouth with my hand, and pursed my lips, then thrust the bag out to him. "Look."

"It's ripped," he said, nonplussed. "I'll get you a new one later. A Gucci."

"No! Look at the tears!" I cried, holding the bag up so he could see all three marks. "I was out in front of the building, trying to decide if I should come up or keep walking, and I heard footsteps…not just once but twice. When I would turn around nothing was there. Then there was this roar, like a huge wild animal, and I just ran like hell. I think it tried to grab me, because I heard the ripping, and then your receptionist downstairs saw the tears and so I told her it was just a dog, and she called Animal Control…and.." I paused. He was looking at me really weird.

"Okay, I know this sounds crazy," I murmured.

Tony shook his head. "No, it doesn't. We are going to have to rain check that make up sex, babe. I have to call Fury."

I went through a series of not terribly fun emotions that ended up in alarm. "What the fuck is it, Tony?"

He wasn't listening. "JARVIS, I need the security tapes for the front of the building from around 45 minutes ago, and get me Director Fury."

"Yes, Sir," the A.I responded. "Where would you like to view the footage?"

Tony was already at the top of the stairs. "The lab. Come on, Cheerleader. Let's go save the world."

I ignored the bad pun and followed him down the stairs. It occurred to me that we'd had sex all over his penthouse, except for in his lab. I never went there…it was like his sacred space, and I didn't want to upset the balance of the force or get an Egyptian curse like causing a plague of fucking locusts or anything just for checking out Tony Stark's man cave….which turned out to be just as impressive as I had figured it would. Tony didn't do anything in small scale.

Tony punched a few buttons and then moved his hands in the air. A screen appeared with a view of the front walk.

"Well, 'ello there, 'Arry Potter," I said in the worst cockney accent on the planet. "Learn that at 'ogwarts did ye?"

He grinned at me. "Baby, you ain't seen nuthin yet." He did something similar and another holographic screen appeared. Director Nick Fury was staring back at us. I looked over Tony's shoulder. The image of Fury floating in midair, glaring at Tony with his one good eye, was unsettling.

"Whoa, that's frightening," I whispered. Tony snickered. Fury glared.

"Stark, what a pleasant surprise. Not often you get a hold of me. Usually I'm trying to find you. Now, what the hell do you want?" the man growled.

"I'm not sure yet," Tony reached up and spun the screen with Fury on it toward the one with the footage from out front. "See that?"

"I see an empty street. Oh, wait, there's your little girlfriend taking a morning stroll, how nice. Is this going to be another one of your "accidentally sent" sex tapes, because I-," Fury stopped talking for a moment. His hands were held up, fingers frozen in the air making quotations. I think I forgot to breathe.

There was a blurry spot standing on the sidewalk about 10 feet from me. It began to move, and I turned around. So fast I barely caught it, the thing was behind me again. It moved again and I spun around. It stayed always behind me, and then we heard the fierce growl, and my scream as I ran for the door. The blur sped after me, we could see my bag ripping as I slammed through the double doors of the building.

Tony reached out and took the hand I had laid on his shoulder. He squeezed it hard, and I squeezed back. I was shivering a little. Actually watching it was really freaking me out.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Director Fury shouted. "When did this happen?"

"Around 45 minutes ago," Tony said, turning the screen back toward us. "Considering the conversation you and I had last week, I think perhaps you should assemble the other Avengers. Tell them to meet here, so everyone can see what we just did."

Fury arched an eyebrow. "I'm not fan of a narcissistic geek boy giving me orders," he paused as Tony stuck out is tongue. "But in this case, you're right. As much as that hurts my fucking head to say. Be ready."

The screen went black. We didn't have to wait long before there was thunder from outside and the building shook. Thor and Jane, back from Asgard. We heard the elevator open, and footsteps begin the descent down the staircase. Bruce. He stopped when he saw us, but Tony waved him in. Thor and Jane were right behind him. I went to Jane and gave her a hug.

"What's going on?" she asked in her melodic soft voice.

"I'm not really sure," I replied. "Something attacked me outside this morning. Fury has called a meeting."

Thor thundered. "Did it harm you?" His eyes flashed. The God could smell war.

I put a hand on his arm. "Easy, big boy. I'm fine, but I have a feeling that there is more to this than what happened to me this morning."

"Tony," Bruce's voice made me turn to him. He looked between Tony and I. I felt a shiver run through me when he eyes swept over me and immediately suppressed it. He saw it however, and tried to pretend he didn't…while I tried to pretend that I was not immensely attracted to him, and the memory of what he had done to me.

_Focus on the problem at hand…focus…._

"You're my friend, Bruce. I don't have many of those, never have," Tony said, swiveling around in his chair to look at him. "I consider myself lucky that it was you." He held out his hand as I wandered back over to stand behind him.

Bruce looked at both of us, smiled, and shook Tony's outstretched peace offering. "I concur…well, with the friend part. Not that I don't concur with the last part, but," he looked immensely embarrassed. It was hella cute.

Tony snickered and I slapped him in the back of the head. Back to normal already.

Thor and Jane were looking between the three of us, confused. I wondered if it was seeing Tony be a decent guy or because we all seemed to be talking about something rather personal. "You know" I said, "no one ever apologized for interrupting your Asgardian vacation. So, speaking for everyone else, I'm really sorry."

Bruce took his glasses off and began to absently clean them. "What happened? Fury made it sound urgent."

"It is," Tony said. "As soon as everyone gets here…" his voice trailed off as Clint and Natasha walked into the room with Steve Rogers. "It's spooky how fast you guys made that happen. Did Scotty beam you up?"

"Who is Scotty?" Steve asked.

"Never mind," Tony grinned. "Where's Cyclops?"

"Stark, what have I told you about name calling?" We all spun around to see Fury standing in the doorway, glaring at Tony. He strode into the room with confidence and an air of authority all around him. As nervous as he made me, I certainly admired him. And respected him, which is why I smacked Tony in the back of the head again.

"Dammit, save the foreplay would you?" Tony groaned, rubbing the back of his head, and standing up. Fury bared his teeth in a smile.

There was a conference table in the corner of the room, and he led us too it, pulling up the same screen. We all took a seat, I just happened to get sandwiched between Tony and Bruce, (and I will deny till my dying day how much that makes my toes curl). Without a word Tony played the footage of the front door incident so everyone could watch. Jane gasped and put her hand to her mouth.

"Stark," Fury growled, while everyone was scratching their heads or furrowing their brows at me running hell bent for the doors to Stark Tower, looking for all the world like a school kid running from a bully, "can you slow this down?"

Tony complied immediately, and the intake of breath was instant. Slowing down the footage of the swiftly moving blur behind me, allowed us to see it. A large black beast, was at my back with it's teeth bared. Every bit 6 feet tall, as broad as Thor, standing on hind legs that were very canine, and covered in hair…fur…not sure which. I shivered violently as it moved easily with me…and then opened it's mouth to growl. The lips pulled back from teeth that seemed to slide out of it's gums…teeth easily 5 inches long. They retracted as the mouth closed, and it moved after me reaching out a clawed hand to rip the bag on my shoulder.

"It could have killed me if had wanted to," I said, wrapping my arms around myself again. "Why didn't it."

Bruce scooted a little closer to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. Tony grabbed my hand for a second before going back to the footage and playing it again even slower.

"Not to sound crude," Fury said, "but you are absolutely right. And that is the magic question isn't it? Why didn't it kill you. Tony, show them the pictures."

Tony glanced over at me, and arched an eyebrow. "Do I really have to do this right now-"

"Show them," Fury growled. "She deserves to know what it could have done to her."

"If it's even the same creature," Tony protested. "I mean we don't know for certain-"

"Stark!" Fury thundered. "Stop making excuses! She has been through a goddamn zombie apocalypse with YOUR ASS, I think she can handle this!"

Tony glared at him. After a swipe of his palm, pictures appeared on the screen. Gory crime scene photos. A young woman, around my age and build, was laying on the ground. Her face was shredded by what appeared to be three huge claws. Her chest and stomach were ripped open and her entrails were laying around her prone body, torn to pieces. One of her arms was in ragged shreds, possibly where she had tried to fend off the creature, or just put her arms up defensively. The other arm was gone.

Jane buried her face into Thor's chest and groaned. Thor's lips were pulled back in a feral grimace.

"My gods," I murmured. Bruce's arm tightened protectively, and I'm pretty sure I heard a growl rumble deep in his chest. The Other Guy. I shuddered again. "That _thing _did that?"

"As Stark has already commented, we cannot be conclusive at this time, but I would bet my good eye on it," Fury said. "Regardless, whatever did this appears to have eaten parts of her. Her intestines, stomach, and liver all had teeth marks, her right arm and heart were missing. One of her eyes was gone, as well as her tongue, which appeared to have been bitten off. DNA tests on the saliva collected showed canine and human DNA."

"Are you saying this thing is a fucking werewolf?" Clint asked, speaking up for the first time.

"I'm not saying anything of the sort at this time," Fury answered. "Just telling you what the tests showed."

I couldn't stop staring at the screen. "Who was she?" Natasha asked, mirroring my thoughts.

Tony flicked his hand again, bringing up a new photo…a before picture. She was, had been, beautiful. Long red hair framed a pixie face, and big green eyes stared back at me. I felt sick.

"Andrea Domet," Tony said grimly. "Found murdered in Central Park last week. She was 24 years old, a vet assistant, and had no family. Her parents were killed in a hurricane years ago in her home state of Louisiana. She is survived by no one else that we can find."

"If this happened last week in Central Park, why the hell haven't I heard about it?" I asked. "The news, the papers?"

Fury showed his teeth, his signature feral smile. "Because a SHIELD agent out for a jog was the first one to find her. How's that for handy."

"Handy," Steve said suspiciously, "or on purpose. This thing was after one of our own. What if Andrea was just a warning? A message for us?"

My thoughts hung on his words _One of our own. One of our own. As freaked out as I was, it sure sounded wonderful to hear him say that. I needed a family right now. _

_Almost as much as I needed a drink._


	4. The Triple Trist

**A/N: K, so I am pretty nervous about uploading this chapter. I'm not sure how you guys will accept it, so…that being said, I am going to upload it's dirty self anyway. **

**Thanks for the reviews, and to the Guest reviewer who thinks that their threat is lame…I think it's awesome. It means I have power over your emotions (insert wicked laugh here)..for real, it makes me happy that you guys like it ;) Keep em coming!**

**AND for the reviewer that reviewed Head Games and told me I needed to rewrite 50 Shades of Grey, HOLY SHIT that is a major compliment, and I LOVE YOU!**

**Now, On to the show….(that was the best carnival barker voice I have. Sorry.)**

That night I laid in bed in my room. I stared at the paintings hanging on the walls. So many images, faces, colors, they blurred in front of my tired and slightly woozy eyes. I thought about the past 24 hours, about Bruce…his mouth…his fingers (_good gods, his amazing fingers)_….the look on Tony's face when he saw us together…the look on Bruce's face…the fight that led me to the streets and that thing…that fucking THING…

A sudden knock on my door made me jump and shriek softly. Tony threw the door open, concern on his face.

"Journey?"

I laughed, a soft nervous sound that was eerie in my own ears. "I'm okay, I was just thinking about that wolf thing, and that poor girl. I was actually trying _not _to think about it, which just kind of made it worse. Are you guys done in the lab?"

"Doc and Cap are still down there. Everyone else went back to SHIELD headquarters, but I think they are all going to be bunking here for a few days," Tony rubbed the back of his neck. "Thor and Jane are already holed up in one of the guest rooms. I hate to think of what that bed is going through right now. Good thing I'm rich," he winked at me.

I laughed, easily this time. "I doubt they are doing _that. _He is a bit of a purest if you haven't noticed. Fair lady and all that jazz. I hear he is quite talented with his tongue though."

"Oo, dish," Tony said.

"Nope, sorry. Girl talk is confidential."

Tony sat down on the bed. "Ah, the secret girl's club clause. Damn. Well, I came here to talk about something else anyway….I need to be perfectly honest with you. I've already talked to Bruce…so, uh, Cap knows."

I imagine the look of utter horror on my face was probably comical. "Shut the fuck up!"

"I'm sorry, babe," he said, looking honestly apologetic. "I had to talk to Bruce, and Steve isn't going anywhere while he thinks you are in danger."

"What did you say?" I said between gritted teeth.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. "I…I walked in on you guys because…" He trailed off and fidgeted for a moment. "Because I was coming to join you."

I think my mouth actually hit the bed at that point. "Say what?"

"Say what?" he repeated, looking amused. "I said, Foxy Brown, that I was on my way in to join you. I am always asking you to join me when I bring other women home, and I thought turn about was fair play…and I didn't like the idea of you and him alone. I'm just a jealous unfair asshat, I know. When I came in and saw the two of you, and I saw the look on your face…it sucked, okay?"

I stared at him for a moment trying to figure out how to phrase what I planned on saying next. "Sooo," I began, "when you say 'join us'…"

Tony held up a perfectly manicured hand. I eyeballed his fingernails. "Bruce said the exact same thing. I was coming for you, to be with _you."_

"You do realize I am bisexual, and wouldn't give two shits if you were as well…." I smirked wickedly. "In fact that would be really fucking hot-"

"Whoa, let's not get all fucking nuts, Pom Pom Queen," he said, clapping a hand down on my upper thigh and squeezing. Goosebumps spread across my flesh. "Easy on the fetish," he murmured softly, leaning toward me.

"I think it's turning you on just as much," I nodded toward his crotch which was becoming rather obvious. "Just saying, Old Man."

Tony grinned, but didn't reply. Instead, he pounced, no other word for it. I squealed with delight. I couldn't remember the last time we had jokingly bantered back and forth this much or looked at each with such hunger. How long had it been since we had looked at each other that way? We always seemed to be on opposite sides of the spectrum these days.

He tickled me into a submissive position under him. I was a laughing, squealing ball of mush by the time he got through. His hands were planted firmly on the mattress on either side of me, holding him up. Tony Stark, beautiful, sometimes terrible, always able to make me fucking melt. I touched his face, running my fingers over his salt and peppered beard, over his face and into his thick hair. He shut his eyes and leaned against my palm as I massaged his scalp.

"Goddamn, I fucking love you," he sighed, his eyes still closed. Sometimes I thought that was the only way he knew how to tell me anything…by not looking at me. Right now, though, it didn't matter.

"Say it again, please," I murmured. "Please, Tony?"

He opened those almond colored eyes then, looking at me through the thick lashes I was so envious of. His lips curled in a sweet smile. "I love you."

"Just keep saying that and looking at me with those fucking eyes… and I think I might just get off," I said through a satisfied smile.

He rolled over, flipping me with him. I sat straddling his firm body, looking hungrily down at him. Tony playfully pumped his hips up into me. "Oh, you wicked thang," I murmured.

"You're so fucking Southern," he grinned. "Now I want grits…and I still don't know what the fuck they are."

I smacked him softly on the chest next to the reactor. "Yeah, well, they're nasty. Now, shut up and fuck me if you think you can. Or do you need to put some menthol rub on those aching joints first? Maybe put a pain patch on your back before we get started?"

"Little bitch," he laughed. "You're in for it now." He pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it across the room. "I'm loving the convenience of this one piece outfit," he murmured. I had been wearing only an oversized t-shirt. His fingers roamed over my breasts, thumbs brushing against my hard nipples. Suddenly he grasped my waist and ground his erection into me again.

"Stop talking and make good on that threat," I gasped, returning the pressure. Tony pressed his lips together in a firm line, tensing his entire body. I pulled him up to sitting, and dragged his shirt over his head. I loved that piece of technology protruding from him…I wanted to see the soft blue glow pulse across his smooth chest. I wanted to feel it bite into my skin….

The sound of his jeans unzipping brought me back a bit. I'd been staring dreamily at the arc reactor, running my fingers over it's smooth curve. Tony wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, our bodies pressing together, searing warmth spreading across my body. His lips met mine, our tongues twining together like mating snakes. He made a noise that almost sounded like purring, and I moaned from the feeling. Tony lifted my body slightly and settled me onto his erection. His cock entered me slowly, the pressure was amazing. I gasped against his mouth, and felt his lips curl in a self satisfied smile. "How's that for making good?" he whispered against my lips.

I couldn't answer. Tony's hands ran down my back, to my ass, and he grabbed me so hard it was almost painful. Possessive. He lifted me again, and brought me slamming down on his cock. I cried out, a strangled mewling sound. There was no denying what we were doing behind…open doors. I had just realized the door was wide open. No denying what we were doing AT ALL. I wondered if Bruce and Cap could hear us in the lab. The thought made me even wetter.

"Tony, yes!" I screamed pressing my knees into the bed, rising and falling on his erection, over and over. He leaned me back and slipped his tongue over my nipples, teasing, teeth nipping hard. The pain was exquisite.

"Goddamn, baby," he moaned, breathless. "Harder. Goddamnit, _harder_!"

He kissed me again. His mouth was possessive, his hands were as well, pulling me tight against his body as I rode his rock hard length. The friction caused my skin to break from the pressure of the arc reactor on my chest, and I cried out shrilly. A trickle of blood ran down, between my breasts. Tony licked it away, groaning low in his throat. A feral desperate sound. More blood bloomed. I didn't care.

My hands were in his chestnut hair, pulling hard, as his tongue lapped across my chest. His groaning intensified, and I felt him tense up. Just knowing he was about to come drove me crazy, and I began to grind on him even harder. He gripped my ass in his strong hands, and cried out loudly as he came, shuddering inside of me, panting against my chest.

Tony fell back onto the bed, his face flushed and shiny from sweat. His glassy eyes were nearly closed, the glow of orgasm on his skin. "Your turn," he smiled, blissfully sated.

I grinned at him. "You probably should go take your blood pressure medicine before we-" my sarcasm ended in a yelp, as he knocked my knees out from under me and buried his face between my legs. His teeth raked over my clit and I squealed again. Tony's expert tongue began to work at me, and I groaned arching up into his face. I looked wildly around the room…and my eyes suddenly caught sight of something moving in the doorway.

Bruce's eyes locked with mine. I wondered how long he had been standing there….had Tony known? I opened my mouth, but all that came out was another moan as Tony's tongue glided silkily over my clit. My eyes were still on Bruce. His erection was prominent, and he leaned against the doorframe. Arms crossed. Casual. Like he was watching Tony and I have an idle conversation, not fucking our brains out.

I bit my lip and stifled another scream as Tony slid a finger into my pussy and pressed another against my ass. The pressure was amazing. I grasped the bed sheets in pleasure…I felt like I might fall off the edge of the world if I let go. Bruce's smile….his amazing erection…Tony's growls as he nipped and licked….Tony's fingers fucking me, the other hand possessively holding onto my leg….

And that was when I realized that Tony knew Bruce was there. He had fucking known it the entire time. That was why he was so possessive…He was showing Bruce who I belonged too. I didn't know whether to be furious that he was trying to own me or even more turned on that he knew Bruce was watching and enjoying it. I decided to go with both.

"I want him in this fucking bed" I growled, twining my fingers in Tony's hair and jerking _hard_. He stopped moving, and looked up at me, his wide dark eyes dilated.

Tony said nothing, only motioned for Bruce. I didn't know what kind of a game they were playing at, but I was calling someone's bluff. This was either about to get really bad…or really good.

Bruce looked uncertain for the first time since I had noticed him in the doorway. He moved slowly to the bed. Tony's eyes moved across the other man, settling for a moment on the front of his pants, and then back to me. He looked incredibly confident, composed, and desperately turned on. Slowly, he moved from between my legs, up beside me. I wasn't the least surprised to see his erection had returned. He lay next to me, running his hands over my body….and then looked up at Bruce again.

The uncertainty was still in his eyes, as Tony nodded at him. _Here, I'll share, _that look said. I wasn't sure if I liked that or not. Maybe they were calling _my_ bluff.

Bruce removed his shirt and pants, like a nervous teenager about to have his first lay. I smiled at the cuteness of it. He laid on the bed on the other side of me. I hoped to all the deities I prayed too, that Steve would stay in the lab and not come upstairs.

Then Tony did something that rather shocked me…I think the man might have actually shocked himself. He reached over and took Bruce's hand, and slid both their fingers between my legs. I gasped as both men began to explore me. It felt amazing...they were both watching each other as they twined their fingers together.

Both men slid a finger into my wetness. They moved in unison, Tony never taking his eyes from Bruce's face. Bruce's eyes crawled over my body to where his finger disappeared inside of me along side Tony's. I moaned and arched, and Tony kissed me. His tongue darted around my mouth, swirling, hot, deep….he pulled back from me and looked me in the eye.

"I love you," he whispered. "You know that."

He and Bruce were fucking me so perfectly that I could barely choke out an answer., "Y-yes."

"Tell me you love me," he murmured.

"I love you," I replied, breathless.

"Tell me you're mine," he ordered. I cried out as their fingers worked faster. Somewhere in the back of my mind, my will was fighting to keep me from saying those words. Too keep from becoming another possession of Tony Starks…his fingers pressed up into the bundle of heat inside of me. "Please, tell me, baby," he said softly.

"I'm yours, Tony," I cried.

"Thank you, " he whispered. Then he looked at Bruce. "Remember that, and this can keep happening," he growled.

Bruce nodded. "I promise," he breathed.

Tony pulled their fingers from me, and sat up, leaning up against the head board, pulling me to him. I was leaning against him, my back against his chest, my head on his shoulder. When Bruce slid into me, Tony pressed his lips against my ear and murmured, "I trust you, baby."

I wrapped one of my arms around his neck. I loved him so much right then, that I was sure it meant something must be fucking wrong with me, to want this other man to fuck me. Bruce's thrusts were smooth and strong. His lips found my neck and began to suck there. Tony continued to whisper into my ear…only the sweetness was gone from his words. They dripped with wickedness, and clung to my thoughts. All kinds of perverse images hung there.

My pelvis met Bruce's thrust for thrust. Tony ran his hands over my breasts, and then down between my legs. He pressed a finger onto my clit, as Bruce fucked me, and I swooned. My head was swimming, I felt like I'd had too much wine. Bruce began to growl low in his chest. I had a feeling he had to fight the "Other Guy" when he was fucking…perhaps anything primal brought out the beast. I pulled him into a kiss. I could feel the growling vibrating against my chest. The arc reactor pulsed against my back. It was almost too much. The sweet taste of Bruce dancing across my tongue mingled with the filthy words Tony was hissing into my ear.

Bruce made a snarling sound, and I saw the green glow of his eyes as he came. He shivered in my arms. I was suddenly very glad for birth control…imagining a baby Hulk growing inside of me almost made me loose it. Tony bit my ear, bringing me back to the present, back to now, and as Bruce pulled out of me, Tony lifted me up, settling me back on him, and pressing his cock back into me. I moaned, idly thinking that it was going to be a bit hard to walk tomorrow…

Bruce still hovered in front of me, watching as Tony lifted me up and plunged me down again and again on his erection. I felt limp, boneless, fucked hard and put away wet….Tony was still speaking softly into my ear, and biting at the back of my neck. It felt so wonderful, I felt so full, as the pressure built inside of me again.

"This time you come," Tony whispered, sensing I was close. "I'm not stopping until I am covered in you." He slid his hand over my stomach and down, back to my heat. I moaned and ground into his insistent erection. Bruce leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth, kneading at my breasts with his large hands.

Together they brought me to an explosive orgasm. I shuddered and screamed as I came, Tony pounding into me over and over, bringing himself to the brink…and then over. He groaned into my ear, continuing to pump away at me as our convulsions faded into sweet bliss. The three of us collapsed onto the mattress, covered in each other, panting, breathless. Sated.

As I slipped into slumber, with Tony's arms possessively around me, his chest pressed against my back, his breathing even in my ear, and Bruce laying in front of me, smiling sleepily and stroking my hair, I wondered if there would be fallout from this tomorrow.

Besides not being able to walk.


	5. Anastasia

I woke up to sounds outside of my bedroom door. It sounded like either furniture was being moved-or Tony had hired a poorly tuned marching band. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head as the aches and pains began in my lower regions. I was sore and stiff, and just wanted to sleep. A soft laugh made me jump. Tony.

Bruce was gone. Tony lay beside me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. At least he didn't seem to be angry.

"And how are we this morning?" he asked, slipping an arm around my waist.

I stretched and moaned. "I feel like I just got my ass beat by Iron Man and Hulk….or something like that anyway. How are you?" I looked into his face, still a bit concerned.

Tony was still grinning. "I feel like a million fucking bucks, actually. Oh wait, or is that 4.5 _billion_…I forget."

I smacked his arm. "Be serious for a moment, would you?"

"Baby, if it ain't broke don't fix it. You've heard us old fucks say that a time or two haven't you? Or should I coat it with Ebonics so you understand?" He squeezed me.

I pulled the covers back over us. "Nope, I get it. What the fuck is going _on _out there?"

The sound had gotten louder. Tony burrowed under the covers with me. "_That _is why we are still in here. Fury has SHIELD agents moving some of their crap in here. They are basically trying to take over the Tower for the next few weeks…again. I find it best to just stay out of their way, and let JARVIS fuck with them from time to time. Like locking them out of their rooms, or locking them in the bathroom…that one is always good for a laugh." A horrendous metallic squeal of something heavy being dragged across the floor made him wince. "And _that _is why, once again, I'm glad I'm rich. My poor floors."

I laughingly rolled my eyes at him. "You know we have to come up out of this bed sometime. I need a shower in the worst way, and I am starving to fucking death. I mean, I may die any second."

"You are right about the shower thing. I mean, damn," Tony winced and then winked at me. I smacked him and threw the covers back.

Tony grabbed my hand. "There's just one more thing…"

One Face-Planted-Against-The-Slick-Rock-Of-A-Tony-Stark-Premium-Penthouse-Shower Stall-And-Treated-To-Morning-Wood-Shower later…I felt like I needed another one.

We ignored the stares of the SHIELD agents, some disapproving, some leeringly taunting, as we headed for the elevator. We waded through a confusion of electronics and wires…all of which Tony said he could have built much better (_god complex much_?). Some of the agents were still staring as the elevator doors began to close, and Tony grinned a sudden wicked grin, and simultaneously flipped them off and pulled me close-by grabbing my ass.

"Classy," I laughed, wrapping my arms him.

"You know that's how I roll, Pom Pom Queen," he said nuzzling into my neck. There was a ding, and the doors opened up onto the hallway that always, even now, made me shiver. I could hear the sounds of the cook and her assistants beyond. It always has, and always will, made me think of Pallatta. She made one hell of an omelet, I hear…but her replacement, Marta, makes one hell of a fluffy buttermilk-down-home-melt-in-yo-mouth-pancake. She has the maple syrup flown straight from Vermont. It's amazing. I'm pretty sure the woman churns her own fucking butter while she knits socks…she is that good.

She welcomed us warmly with her thick Norwegian accent, wrapping her massive arms around me. She waved at one of her assistants, a young woman who had to be new…I didn't recognize her…and told her to usher us into the dining room, even though we had been there a million times. Marta took care of us like we were her family. It was pretty nice to have that kind of woman around.

The Stark kitchens supplied the entire building with food. Freshly made French Crepes for the office workers downstairs every morning, huge banquet feasts for meetings and conventions. The kitchens were massive, and could hold up to a hundred cooks, chefs, and bakers at one time, depending on the type of situation. It was nothing out of the ordinary to see new faces, as Tony let Marta pick and choose who assisted her. That could change as soon as Nick Fury was moved into the building. I had a feeling the security was going to be amped up a bit. Not that it wasn't already. Everyone that Marta choose had to go through a screening with background checks. I was sure Fury had ran one on me just because I was in the Tower…and fucking Tony Stark.

The girl took us to Tony's personal dining room. It was small, cozy, and reminded me of a Parisian café…the kind I had seen in pictures. The UV coated windows let in lots of light, and provided a view of the city. I sank into one of the plush chairs and sighed with contentment.

"Coffee, Mr. Stark? Miss?" she asked us. She was pretty, exotic even. She had long dark hair, pulled back in a ponytail away from a perfect olive complexion, high cheekbones, and exquisitely full lips. Her almond shaped eyes were a sort of combination of pale hazel and emerald green, draped in thick dark lashes. I was instantly attracted to her and leery at the same time. I knew Tony would not be able to help himself with this one. And of course I was right.

As she poured our coffee, he reached out and took her free hand. She jumped only slightly, not spilling a single drop. I had to give her props for composure under direst. "And who, may I ask, do we have the pleasure of serving us this morning?" Tony asked in his velvet voice, dripping with innuendo. I kicked him under the table. He grunted, but never took his eyes from her. I wasn't sure if I wanted to knock the shit out of him, or beg him to bring her to our bed. I decided knocking the shit out of him might be a little less fun, but more satisfying.

"Ana," she said softly. "Anastasia, but everyone just calls me Anna." Her eyes were locked with his, and she seemed to be ready to swoon any minute.

_There goes the no other women clause,_ I thought. But I watched them with very little jealousy. More interest than anything. This was entertaining. I didn't watch the actual seduction very often…Tony was like a cat on the prowl. Her little mousey ass was as good as eaten. The thought made me smile.

"That is a beautiful name. Do you mind if I call you Anastasia? It feels so nice rolling off the…tongue."

"I-I don't mind, Mr. Stark," she said. Her voice had taken on a husky quality. My gods, the man had turned her on just by opening his mouth and speaking. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Tony. Please, call me Tony. It is a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia," he kissed the back of her hand. "I look forward to being served by you."

Ana scurried away to go get our breakfast…Marta didn't even have to ask anymore. She knew if we ventured down out of the Hun Cave first thing in the morning, that we wanted our usual. Lots of coffee, eggs Benedict for Tony, and those mouthwatering fluffy Southern style pancakes for me.

"You know," I began. He cut his eyes back to the table…he'd been watching her ass as she swished away. He winced slightly, as if he'd momentarily forgotten I was there. "If I believed in the Devil, I would swear you and he were one in the same."

Tony sniffed, and took a sip of coffee. "I've been told as much before. Except, I'm pretty sure Pepper really thought I was the spawn of Satan." He reached out and took my hand. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am starting to think it's a fucking sickness…"

I leaned forward and placed two fingers on his lips. He shushed and kissed the tips of them. "Listen Old Man, and did you know that was one of those Deep South names for Satan? The Old Man…anyway, the only reason I said that was because all you did was speak and she got all weak in the fucking knees. I'm pretty sure she just had to go change her panties. I know you, Tony Stark. I knew you wouldn't be able to stop."

"But I can!" Tony said, defiant. "I can do anything, dammit!"

He looked momentarily worried. Like maybe this really was something he could not control. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Baby," I said softly, "it's okay. I know you…and I love you. Last night was fucking amazing. I was worried I would wake up this morning and find you gone, or mad…but there you were, and you are still you. Still acting like my playboy."

I ran my fingers across his cheek. "I'm now reassured that what we did last night, with Bruce, was okay."

Tony sipped his coffee again, and then scooted his chair beside mine. He squeezed my thigh, running his hands up underneath my short plaid skirt. "It was more than okay," he breathed into my ear. I shivered. Damn, he was fucking good at this seduction game. "I didn't like seeing it the first time…but being with you, seeing you be so fucking…_free…_" He slid the hand further up my thigh, and pressed his lips to my ear. I moaned softly as he made contact with my underwear, and slowly pushed them aside. "I think I could've watched you all night," he murmured.

His finger slipped into my wetness. "Mmmm, and look what just thinking about it has done to you."

"How do you know it wasn't watching you seduce that hostess that turned me on," I murmured, biting at my lip as he slipped in and then back out, swirling his finger around my clit. "Tony," my breath caught in my throat.

Tony pulled back, smiled wickedly, and then slid out of his chair. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yelped. He was up under the table before I could utter another sound, and completely concealed by the table cloth. The next thing I knew, my skirt was up around my waist, and his teeth were tearing at my panties. I nearly screamed as he plunged his tongue into me, lapping and biting. Pain and pleasure…that was the epitome of Tony.

Ana came back in with our food. She scanned the room, obviously looking for Tony, and a minor frown of disappointment slid over her amazing features. She quickly righted it and smiled at me. I tried to push Tony's face away, but he had a grip on my thighs. I quickly swallowed a moan, and said in a surprisingly steady and oddly professional voice, "Tony had to take an important business call. He will return momentarily." _Suddenly I've turned into his secretary. What the fuck?_

Ana smiled, happy at this knowledge, poured more coffee, asked if I needed anything else. I wanted to tell her I needed her to leave the fucking room NOW so I could get off without too much embarrassment, but I only smiled politely and shook my head. "Thank you, Ana."

As soon as she was out of the room, I released the grip my thighs had on Tony's head. He buried his face between my legs even harder, and in no time drove me the rest of the way over the edge. Pushed me so hard over the side of that cliff that I was aching everywhere once again. I buried my hands in his hair, lifting my legs up and put my boots on his shoulders as I came, bucking into his glistening face. I convulsed helplessly, and cried out his name to the walls.

"Maybe," Tony's muffled voice said, "I will send Ana out today to buy you some new under garments…I seem to keep ripping up these cute panties of yours."

I tried to catch my breath. "She-is-Marta's assistant…not yours," I panted. "That might piss the cook off, and if there are no more pancakes, I will castrate you."

Tony laughed as he emerged from under the table. "That is some serious pancake problem you have got there. You might need therapy." He stood.

"Yeah, well," I said, eyeing the crotch of his pants. They looked like a small army had pitched a tent there. "At least I will have company. You can go to sex-aholics while I go to pastry-aholics."

Tony winked at me, and headed for the washroom that was out in the hallway. I gulped my coffee and groaned softly as an aftershock rippled through my abdomen. Then I began to murder my pancakes and simultaneously mourn my undies.

_That's it, _I thought. _I only buy ugly Granny panty underwear from now on. _

The sounds of hushed voices filtered back into the room. I took a sip of coffee and listened. They would stop for a moment, then I would hear them again. Quiet. Careful. A man and a woman. "Tony Fucking Stark," I growled. "Really?"

I started to get up from the table, and then sat back down. Did I really want to see this? Did it matter? I decided that it really didn't, and took another bite of pancakes. They felt thick in my mouth, like they had soaked up all my saliva and were just sitting on my tongue…made of cotton.

"Oh, I don't think so, Mister," I murmured. "Now you done gone and ruined my goddamn pancakes. Think it's up to me to ruin your little goddamn moment."

I threw the chair back and stormed across the room. Tony had Ana pinned up against the wall, one hand bracing himself beside her head, and the other lifting her hip into his. He wasn't quite fucking her yet, but he was nearly there.

"Tony!" I yelled. He dropped her hip and spun around. She actually staggered from being thrown off balance and I got a certain sick pleasure from it. Something about her eyes changed for a second, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Probably just the lighting, and the pupils trying to right themselves from the dilation of lust.

Ana's face morphed from want to shame immediately. "I am so sorry!" she said, and ran for the washroom.

I let her go, not saying a word. It wasn't her fault. In fact, I wasn't even really mad at anyone….irritated, maybe, but not angry.

"Told you," I said as I brushed past him, heading for the elevator doors. "Finish your breakfast, and whatever else you have to do," I said over my shoulder. "I've lost my appetite." Eh, I wasn't pleased with my passive aggressiveness at the moment. I didn't feel angry, so why was I being such a bitch? Because he was such a perv?

_Fuck._

Tony didn't try to stop me. When I got into the elevator, I could see him. He was looking at me in what almost looked like confusion. The passive aggressive thing must have had him as lost as it did me. As the doors closed, he turned to go back to the dining room, rubbing the back of his neck. I wished I was with him.

The elevator doors opened into the penthouse living room. The majority of the SHIELD agents were gone, the equipment set up in one of the spare rooms. Bruce sat on the couch. His legs were crossed and he was reading a magazine. He looked at me from above his glasses. The man looked just like a college professor.

"I am _so_ hot for teacher right now," I laughed.

He grinned and pushed the glasses back up on his nose. "Not too geeky?"

"Nope, but I think geeky is hot, just sayin," I said plopping down beside him and putting my feet up on the coffee table. "I have a thing for intelligence if you haven't already noticed. Tony may be a player, but he is also a genius. Like you."

"Tony," Bruce said quietly. "I haven't talked to him this morning. Last night…"

"Last night was amazing and Tony is perfectly okay with it. I'm pretty sure he is downstairs right now getting blown by some impossibly amazing looking waitress. You know Tony," I shrugged. "What we did last night…" I broke off and shivered as a sweet sensation spread across me. I almost gasped by how strong it was. "Was fucking phenomenal."

Bruce blushed just slightly. "That it was," he said, smiling.

We were probably staring all longingly and shit into each other's eyes when the elevator door opened.

"What the fuck was that?" Tony said. He sounded completely exasperated.

"What the fuck was what?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Bruce.

Tony plopped down next to me on the couch. "That waitress, Ana….I remember washing my fucking hands and face, walking out of the bathroom, and running into her in the hallway. As in I literally ran into her, she was just there." His hands gesticulated in the air. "The next thing I know you are reprimanding me, and I have no fucking clue how my hands ended up on her."

I pursed my lips. "Really, Tony, that is just sad. You don't have to lie. I wasn't mad, I was just put off, I mean, hell, we were having breakfast and acting like a couple of kids, and it was fun. And then you were seducing the waitress. You can see how that would be a bit off putting. But you don't have to lie. It's okay."

"I'M NOT LYING!" he yelled. "This is kinda fucking with me if you haven't noticed already. For the love of all that is fucking holy, I have lost time between the bathroom and _you. What the hell is that? Did a UFO beam my ass up for a moment or something?"_

_He looked serious as hell…and I really wanted to believe that he had no idea how he came to be pawing up the sensuous waitress outside of the fucking Men's Room. But this is Tony Stark we are talking about. _

"_Do you want me to run a few tests?" Bruce asked. He looked rather amused._

_For a moment Tony looked like he might explode. He got up from the couch and poured himself a drink at the bar, eyed it suspiciously, then shrugged and downed it anyway. _

"_No," he said, pouring another. "It's fine. So, where the fuck is all the fancy CRAP that Fury had brought in? I need to see what I'm going to have to rebuild."_


	6. Breakin' Dishes

**A/N: I love you guys for reviewing, thanks so much. I am glad to see I haven't completely turned everyone off with the whole three way thing. Although some who loved the Journey/Tony romance angle seem to be a little less enthused. But hey, she is here for the party, that's why Tony likes her ;). **

**I named this chapter after a Rihanna song that I really love. It seemed to fit the part. ****Enjoy ya'll, this chapter is pretty tame.**

"What is this supposed to be?"

"I dunno."

"Of course you don't, I was talking to myself."

"Fuck you, Old Man."

"Later, babe, later."

"Ermahgawd, ya perv. Think you will remember it?"

"What is that suppose-HEY! I REALLY DON'T REMEMBER FEELING THAT GIRL UP!"

I giggled and left him to his poking and prodding of SHIELD's equipment. I could practically feel the glare boring into my back as I scampered out of the room. Natasha, Clint, and Steve had come back, bags in hand. Steve had a huge punching bag slung over his shoulder like it was nothing more than an empty duffle bag, and not filled with a ton of sand. I admired his strength. For all his stodginess, he was one fucking impressive guy.

He nodded curtly, "Where's Tony?"

"Down that hall, second door to the left," I pointed. "Reconfiguring all of Fury's toys."

If Steve had had a free hand, I am pretty sure he would have slapped himself in the forehead with it. Instead he rolled his eyes and headed for the room. Natasha set her bag gingerly on the floor…it jingled. The sound of metal on metal. Weapons more than likely. I wondered if she treated her guns with more compassion and love then she treated Clint. Probably so. She was definitely married to her job…no man, no matter how ripped and amazing with a bow…would ever change that. They were good together, none the less. Wonderful, even.

Clint was not so gentle. He chunked his bag hard against the back of one of Tony's leather chairs. "Apparently we are all going to be roommates." he said grinning, and then winking at me. "Should be interesting to say the least."

In my time with Tony, we had been out with Clint and Natasha in a social context a few times. There was Irish blood in that boy through and through, and he loved his drink…when he did drink, which was rare…almost as much as Tony. His cute little nose would get red, and he would sing some old Irish ballad which was almost always lewd, and about some Bonnie Lass getting plowed out in the fields of barley or something…earning him a slap in the back of the head from Natasha. She was beautiful and could hold her liquor better than anyone I had ever known. When Clint and Tony were good and sloppy drunk, she was always perfectly manicured, her eyes twinkling happily in the dim light of the pub. She was a good natured drunk, Clint was a bit obnoxious but funny, and Tony was his usual amorous (and also obnoxious) self. I missed those days.

Time passed in a humdrum fashion in Stark Tower. Bruce soon joined Tony, and they continued to manipulate Fury's machines, a fact I am sure Fury knew would happen. I had a feeling he was manipulating them just a bit into making the equipment better. Steve watched with quiet interest over their shoulders. Occasionally asking questions that they answered without ever turning to look at him. Natasha and Clint had gone to set up an archery range in Tony's gym. I felt sorry for the walls.

Life in Stark Tower continued on in this fashion for days. I was starting to go stir crazy. Because of the "Wolf" attack, I was not allowed to leave the building alone. Tony AND Fury's orders. Which was funny for the first 24 hours as I tried different things to slip by the SHIELD agents. Truth be told, that first day I had no desire to go out and be ripped to shreds by Wolfzilla….

And then I missed my painting class.

It was somewhere around day 6. I had been in my room painting all day, gearing up for the class. I noticed my paintings had started to become darker again, and seductive….a few were suggestively sexual enough that they would have made Steve blush. Which wasn't hard, believe me. I had done my fair share of that over the past few days, just to amuse myself. I was bored.

That evening I had my gear packed up and slung over my shoulder, a couple of my canvases with me to show my teacher, and had completely forgotten in the haze of creation, that I was not allowed outside. There they were, the suits, stodgy stiff SHIELD agents, blocking my path. I cursed, not even bothering to hide my pent up rage. I tossed my bags down on the couch, and poured a drink…then headed for the balcony. At least a little bit of New York night air might do me good. The doors wouldn't open.

"Hey, what gives?" I called over my shoulder.

"You can't go out there anymore," one of the uniformed men said. I don't think I had heard one of the suits speak since they had started hanging around. They changed shifts every few hours, and I hadn't seen these two before. The one who spoke had an arrogant pouty mouth, upturned nose, and narrow eyes. I immediately hated him.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Director Fury's orders. Not enough is known about the creature to know whether it could possibly climb the side of the building…or even fly for that matter." He looked smug. It pissed me off.

"I doubt the werewolf of London is doing any flying, boys," I murmured, downing my drink. "Come on, I just want a breath of fresh air. As fresh as it gets in New York. What do ya say?"

"I say that can't happen. We don't want you to get injured. Fall off the side of the building or break a fucking nail or something," he chuckled. "Not that any little girl fucking around with that Iron Asshole could be delicate, right? Hell, you even drink like Stark." He looked at his buddy. "Drinks like a man, doesn't she? I told you he was gay."

My mouth fell open. I hadn't heard a word from these dip shits in days, and now this one was spewing curses and insults with the ease of teenager. "You mother fucker," I growled.

They both laughed. That was too much. I hurled curses, they smirked…so I hurled paintings. Canvas tore, wood splintered, and it was like music to my fucking ears. I was an animal on a rampage. I threw anything I could get my hands on, watching them yelp and duck…and when the paintings were gone, I threw my glass. It hit the one with the pouty mouth in the head and shattered.

"BITCH!" he screamed, his head bleeding. He took a step forward. "You fucking little _whore_!"

"ASSHAT!" I screamed back.

"HEY!" a voice boomed.

I spun around to see Steve. He was glaring at the two agents. "What is the meaning of this?"

"_She_ assaulted an agent!" the other man cried. He was picking pieces of wood out of his hair and staring nervously around.

Steve, looking for all the world like the alpha male in the room, strode forward and took the glass from my hand. I had picked up a highball from the bar without even realizing it, and was brandishing it like a baseball.

"I don't care if she was throwing darts at you. You are SHIELD agents, and you NEVER speak to a lady in such a fashion!" Steve said, all authority. His eyes were daggers.

"That is no lady," the injured Asshat growled. He had grabbed a rag from the back of the counter and was dabbing the blood from his head. "I think we all know that, _soldier."_ He spat the last with such venom that I winced.

Steve didn't flinch. He was staring the Asshat down when Tony and Bruce surfaced from the lab. "What the hell?" Tony asked. "JARVIS says you guys aren't playing nice up here."

"They wouldn't let me leave," I sniffed. "Or even go out on the balcony. And _HE_," I pointed a shaking finger at the Asshat, "insulted you. So I threw shit at him."

Asshat laughed dryly. "She is crazy. You should really keep your bitch on a chain. When she isn't in heat, anyway."

Tony gritted his teeth. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. NOW." The words were careful, calculated, and dangerous. The hair on the back of my neck prickled.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," Asshat replied coolly. "Director Fury's orders." He tossed the bloody rag on the bar.

"I can't fucking take this anymore!" I screamed, reaching for something else to throw. Steve grabbed my arm just as the rest of the Avengers entered the room.

Natasha was rubbing her eyes and grumbling something in Russian. Clint and Thor were sweaty and looked like they had been sparing in the gym. They all stopped when they saw the gash on the agents head and the look on Tony's face.

"What's going on here?" Natasha asked softly.

"These guys were just leaving," Tony said. He still sounded dangerous.

The agents moved back into their positions in the rubble that once was my art, in front of the elevator doors. Neither said a word, but Asshat was still smirking, and the other agent was looking nervously at Thor, who looked like he had just been wrestling a bear.

Clint spoke up. "I know you two. New, aren't you?"

The nervous agent nodded. Asshat shot a menacing look at him, and he looked at the floor.

"JARVIS!" Tony yelled. "Get me Fury, NOW!"

A second later Nick Fury's voice filled the room. "Stark, this is becoming a habit."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why don't you use one of those handy cameras you installed to spy on us, and check out the situation in the living room."

There was a minute pause, and then Fury's voice, devoid of humor and rather grave said, "What happened?"

"Sir, with all due respect," Clint said. "These two are _junior _agents.."

"JUNIOR AGENTS?" Tony roared. "Are you serious?! You sent junior agents to baby-sit _us?_" He began to laugh. "You should have known the first time one of them did something stupid, Journey would tear them a new one. Now you have one asshole bleeding, and the other one looks like he is about to shit himself. Oh, and by the way, Bruce is going to Hulk out any minute."

I realized that the nervous agent had stopped staring at Thor, and was looking at Bruce. I followed his gaze, and winced. Bruce's eyes were emerald green and he was panting slightly. I went to him. His shining eyes searched my face…they looked pleading and haunted. I put my hand on his back and began rubbing small circles, spiraling out from the middle of his back in the way that my mother used to do to calm me when I was small…and afraid.

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, the tense muscles in his back that had been shaking and jumping began to relax. Tony nodded at me and smiled. " 'Atta girl."

Fury's voice flooded the room again. "Cooper! Johnson! I didn't expect you boys to fuck up this royal! At least not this goddamn soon!"

"Wha-" Asshat opened his mouth to protest, but Fury cut him off.

"Not another fucking word. Just get your asses back here. I am going to need full reports of this incident from both of you. PRONTO!"

Both of agents winced as Fury's disembodied voice roared across the room. They got onto the elevator, and just as the door closed, Asshat murmured one final insult. "Freaks."

Fury sighed. "Those two will be dealt with accordingly. I don't need their reports, I'm watching the footage right now. Quite an arm you have on you, Journey."

"Uh, yeah," I said, still rubbing Bruce's back. "Thanks, I think."

He laughed. "No more babysitters. But DO NOT leave this tower ALONE. Don't even leave the damn penthouse to go somewhere else in this tower _alone!_ GOT THAT? You travel in packs, especially you, Journey."

_In packs…like wolves. _I shuddered. "Yes, Sir."

Murmurs of acceptance went up through our little group. "Good," Fury said. "I'll leave you too it."

I took Bruce's hand and led him to the couch. His eyes were their normal color again, his breathing regular. I laid my head on his shoulder, as Tony flopped down next to me. He slapped his hand down on my thigh and began to laugh.

"Leave it to you, Pom Pom Queen! I think we all owe you a bit of thanks. Personally I was sick of people standing in front of my elevator all fucking day like the Royal Guard." He massaged my thigh mindlessly.

Clint began to laugh. He nudged Natasha, "Did you see the look on Johnson's face when he thought Bruce was going to go Hulk on them? That was priceless!"

She smiled slightly. "Let's just be glad Bruce kept it in his pants."

Clint paused as her words sank in, and then lapsed into a second fit of laughter. Bruce grinned sheepishly. "That's one way to put it," he said softly.

"She has a gift with words," Clint giggled.

"_She _is going back to bed," Natasha said. "Good night…again." She shambled down the hallway. (As well as someone so catlike and graceful as the Black Widow _could _shamble). Clint winked at us and loped after her.

"I bet confrontation gets him nine kinds of fucking hot," I said grinning. "He is gonna tear that ass up."

"Such language!" Tony said, feigning shock. Then he grinned conspiratorially, "Want to tap into the camera that Fury has in their room?"

"There's cameras in our rooms?" I asked.

"Babe, there are cameras in _all_ the rooms, I can guarantee that," Tony said. "JARVIS, did SHIELD install cameras in all the rooms in this building?"

"Yes Sir," JARVIS answered.

"Even the fucking bathroom?" I yelped. _That's awkward._

"Yes, Miss. Even the fucking bathroom."

I had never heard the A.I. curse before and found it hilarious. His British accent was so proper. "Oh JARVIS, how lewd," I laughed.

"My apologies, Miss, but I did think you would be accustomed to profanities by now," JARVIS replied, sounding mildly put off.

Bruce's shoulders shook with laughter under my shoulder. "Damn, you are even a bad influence on the computer."

"Right?" Tony chimed in. "JARVIS never talked like that until _you _got here." He squeezed my thigh playfully. "You have completely turned him into a wild man." He leaned toward my ear and whispered, "I think he even _smokes."_

"Screw you guys!" I tried to sound defensive, but it didn't work. Tony was still breathing in my ear and it was totally turning me on. The only thing that stopped me from tearing into both of them right then, was my extreme hunger and the fact that we were finally FREE.

"Let's go get something to eat," I said jumping up off the sofa and holding my hands out to them. "I have got to get out of this house for awhile."

Tony pouted. It was hella cute as usual.

"Food sounds amazing," Bruce said, stretching. "I don't remember the last time I had a decent meal. Working in Tony's man cave does not offer a lot of sustenance."

Tony pouted some more. Still cute.

"Okay Old Man," I laughed. "Get your super genius ass up off that couch and let's go get something to eat. _And _if you are a good boy we will do whatever you want when we get back."

His face perked up instantly. "Anything?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "I call your bluff. Yeah, anything."

"Fuck yea!" Tony yelled, jumping up. "Now tell Bruce to get_ his_ super genius ass up so we can go. So we can get back here ASAP! I just got a golden ticket!"

I winced. "Maybe I made a calculated error here."

Tony's laughter as we got on the elevator was confirmation enough for me.


	7. The Devil Made Us Do It

**A/N: I think I have lost a few followers of Hell and Black along the way and gained a few new followers. That is okay, I love ya all. This is for my fellow smut lovers who stuck around. Lots of sex and weirdness ahead. Please buckle up and drive safely.**

**Ooo, and for glorious anon, more Bruce…;)**

We ate Greek food at a little restaurant just a few blocks from Stark Tower. I wanted to feel the night air, and just enjoy being free again, so I talked Tony into walking. (He wanted to take the fastest car he owned so we could get back as soon as mechanically possible. Perv.) It was in a pretty dark area of town, lots of dingy alleyways and dark corners for creeps to hide out in, but when you are traveling with Iron Man and the Hulk, and wanting the best hummus ever made, it's not a problem.

After eating gyros, (that Tony claimed were very similar, but not nearly as good as the shawarma at the Middle Eastern restaurant across town), and hummus with pita chips, we meandered back toward home. The night air felt amazing, and the slow walk was just what I needed to work off the heavy and somewhat sleepy contentment that had settled over me after eating. Our conversations were mostly tired random bantering, but always flirtatious, ending with lustful looks at each other.

"Babe, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I am going to drag you off in that alley up there. I'm sure we could find a rat infested couch to fuck on." Tony grinned. He swatted me on the ass.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a girl," I replied. "Who could turn down that offer?"

Bruce laughed. "Tony, at least be a gentleman. Chase the rats away first. I would hate to have to treat you for tetanus from the rusted springs, crabs from the junkies, AND a severe rat bite to the testicles."

Tony winced and placed a hand protectively over his crotch. "Ouch, Bruce, I may never have sex again. Thanks."

"Whatever," Bruce and I both said in unison.

Tony offered us an injured look and then a sly smile, eyebrow cocked. "You guys think you know me so well…"

And with that he grabbed my hand and jerked me hard into the alley. I uttered an "Oomph," and found myself pressed against a cold brick wall. Tony was breathing harder, his eyes glittering in the filtered light from a grimy streetlamp. It barely lit the street, let alone the alley. Bruce took my hand and pulled us deeper into the shadows.

"When I said, 'Whatever you want', I meant when we got home," I hissed. Chill bumps spread across my skin as my shirt was pulled over my head, and the cool air hit me. More as I was once again pressed against brick.

Tony bit my bottom lip and sucked at it, while Bruce worked my pants off of me. I felt exposed, scared, intimidated by this surprising attack of seduction in an alley way by _both_ men, and more than a little bit turned on. The shadows had swallowed us, no one would know, but yet…there was still that danger of being found out…

There was a firm and kneading hand on my breast, I don't know whose it was, and then hands all over my body, clawing, squeezing, rubbing….exploring wet heat. I needed them both, I wanted them both, and I didn't care who took me first, or who was nipping at my nipple. I closed my eyes, raising my arms over my head and grabbed for purchase in the cracks in the brickwork. I just wanted to feel everything at once….I was lifted up, settled onto an erection, and could tell by the feeling of pressure that it was Tony. I wasn't surprised that he was asserting himself as the alpha male in the situation.

"Open your eyes," he growled softly into my ear before he bit painfully into my shoulder.

I cried out and my eyes flew open, just as Bruce's mouth claimed mine in a kiss so deep I thought I might drown. I moaned into his mouth as Tony began to fuck me hard against the wall…The onslaught of sensations made my head swim. It was like intoxication from something smooth and sweet; the feel of the brick biting into my back, the smell of both men in my nostrils and the damp concrete…wet earth; pulsing heat in my shoulder as Tony continued to clamp his teeth down, the silkiness of Bruce's tongue on mine, and the scratch of his pants against my hip where his erection was straining at the fabric. I rode out the waves of pleasure as Tony plunged into me over and over. Bruce pulled away from my mouth, and ran his rough fingers over my breasts, softly stroking a nipple with his thumb. He leaned into my ear and traced the lobe with his tongue, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"I want you so bad," he whispered into my ear, voice dripping with lust. I shuddered from the pleasure.

Tony's teeth let go of my shoulder and I felt the blood blooming, saw the small dots of red on his lips before he licked them away. Bruce ran his silken tongue down my neck, as Tony slowed his thrusts….slow but so sweetly deep that it almost hurt. His fingers clamped into my ass where he was holding me against the wall. I could feel his short nails biting my skin, leaving their crescent marks….

"Hold her up," Tony murmured. Bruce hooked one hand under my thigh, and the other hand pressed my arm into the wall. Tony slid his free hand up my side, between my legs, and began to stroke at my clit. His lips kissed my injured shoulder, tongue lapping and teeth occasionally raking the bruised and bleeding flesh. The pleasure and pain was so much perfection, that I felt myself begin to tense around his cock, the heat starting to spread across my abdomen. Bruce kissed me once again, perfect tongue swirling around mine. Tony's sleek dark hair tickled my cheek as he raised his head raking his teeth up my neck to my jaw, and I moaned into Bruce's mouth.

Tony's breath was hot on my face as he slammed into me harder, faster, and I saw the lights begin to dance behind my eyelids. I pulled away from Bruce, gasping for air, crying out as I came, with Tony growling in my ear. He began to stiffen, his body becoming rigid. He shivered violently.

"_Fuck,_" Tony growled "Fuck, yesssss," and he came hard, his body shaking against mine. "Goddamn, Journey," he panted. "I fucking _love _you."

Bruce's forehead was pressed to my cheek. Tony pulled away from me, settling my shaking thighs the rest of the way into Bruce's strong hands. I moaned as they traded places…the tremors of my prior orgasm shivered around Bruce's cock as he slid into me. I put my quivering arms around him, and held tight. I felt like I was boneless, my entire body shook from the sensations. I whimpered into his ear.

Bruce buried his face into the crook of my neck, crooning softly, "You feel so good….so damn good…." He cried out when my fingernails dug into his neck as I scrambled to keep from losing my grip.

I pressed my head back into the hard brick. Tony's hand was wrapped in my hair, pulling painfully. Feral sounds and the smells of sex permeated the night air around us, and suddenly Bruce slammed me into the wall with the force of an attacking animal. I nearly screamed as a rough spot in the brickwork cut into the back of my shoulder. More blood…it ran in a warm rivulet down my spine. I feared my shoulders would be black and blue and scabbed over by morning. But at the same time I didn't care. Let it bleed. Let it hurt.

Primal. That is the best word I can think of to describe our mutual encounter in the alley. I was pretty sure I was hearing snarling coming from one of us. Tony kissed me, biting at my lips. The kiss was deep and lustful, though sated he still was capable of so much passion that it took my breath away. One of my hands was in Bruce's hair, the other in Tony's, pulling them both to me, wanting them both…wanting to consume them…

Wanting to devour them.

Bruce growled deep down in his chest, and plunged into me so hard that I finally let loose of a scream. Tony's mouth was on my neck, and I could feel his very obvious erection once again. He pulled my hand from his hair, and settled it around his cock.

"Squeeze," he murmured into my ear.

I squeezed.

"HARDER!" he commanded, and I squeezed him so hard that I dug my nails into the shaft. Tony tossed his head back and yelled, "Fuck!"

I knew it had to be hurting, but I didn't care, and neither did he. It was like pain had become pleasure to us now, something that we needed and wanted. It never occurred to me…to us…to question _why_ that was. To wonder at that moment why our fucking had become so violent and feral.

Bruce was growling in my ear, and the growl was changing in a way that probably should have made me nervous, but he felt so delicious, the way he was tearing me apart, that I couldn't be scared. I could feel the sounds vibrating through his chest. He bit my ear lobe and I whimpered again. "Scream for me," he breathed, his voice thick. Something that was almost a purr came from deep in his chest. "Scream."

The breath caught in my throat. Tony pinched at my nipples, pain flared through my chest. My skin burned…I needed more. Bruce shoved his chest into me, ramming me back into the ragged brick…(_let it bleed_)…and I screamed again. He sighed, seeming contented with the sounds of my suffering. I heard Tony laugh, a delighted and somewhat mad sound….

…_We are all mad here…._

My rationale brain was yelling at me, telling me something was WRONG here. Unfortunately the irrational had taken over, and didn't give a fuck. My hand was stroking Tony's cock, the other was ripping at Bruce's shoulders. He began to shake and groan, I could feel the tension in his body, and knew he was about to come. I stroked Tony harder, and he kissed me deeply. We bit at each other's lips, tongues; I could taste blood…that thick coppery taste filled my mouth. Tony was groaning in his throat, vibrating our mouths. I sped my administrations on his cock, and squeezed my muscles around Bruce. He felt so good, so big. I felt full in a way that hurt but was so goddamn _good _that the pain was nothing but welcome sensation.

Tony pulled his mouth away. Blood dribbled down into his beard. He was panting, moaning, crying out to the empty alley…and I felt his cum in my hand, hot on my thigh. Bruce shuddered, snarled like a beast, and slammed me one last time into the building. This time my head was tilted back, and I closed my eyes as I hit the brick work….I saw stars for a moment behind my eyelids. Not the pleasant kind. I heard Tony murmuring that it was my turn…and then I opened my eyes. And saw it.

The beast was on the fire escape of the building opposite us. It was massive, it's eyes glinting in the dingy light. It saw me _seeing it_, and snarled. I realized not all of the snarling I had been hearing was coming from the men I was with….it had been here all along. The wolf had been watching. Suddenly I felt very exposed, and was vaguely aware just how much blood I was probably covered in. It could smell it….hell, I was pretty sure it was the fucking _cause _of it.

Bruce still had his head leaned against my shoulder, he was panting in a ragged way. Tony's worried eyes followed my gaze. For a moment he said nothing, simply stared as he slowly zipped his jeans back up. He looked as if he could not quite wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

The wolf pulled his lips back from a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Claws glimmered, and suddenly he grabbed the railing of the fire escape and roared. Bruce nearly dropped me as his head popped up…and I saw why his breathing had been so rough. All that pleasure and pain had gotten his heart rate so far up that he was changing. He was fighting it, but I wasn't sure he was winning. His eyes were emerald…this beast would be all the Hulk needed to be freed. Bruce let me go and spun around, letting loose a snarl of his own. He stood protectively in front of me, pulling his pants back onto his hips.

"Ah, fuck," Tony whispered. "Bruce…" He looked at me. "Journey, babe, get your clothes on and get ready to run."


	8. Beauty and the Beast War

**A/N: I'm going to apologize now. This thing may get a little Mary Sueish at the end of this chapter..I realized that when I went back and read it. I must have been having some squishy fuzzy feels or something….I actually started to change it, but found that I kinda **_**liked **_**it….so FUCK IT. ;) LOVES YOU GUYS SO HARD!**

"GET….BACK," Bruce huffed. He was changing, and it looked painful as hell. He tossed his head back, twisting and turning in agony. Teeth gnashed, hands clawed at the ground…His legs and arms bulged, clothes ripping. Muscles rippled and engorged, and had he still been himself and not so much the Other Guy, Bruce would have been screaming.

The monstrous roar was deafening.

I half expected the Wolf to tuck it's tail and run yelping away. It only looked even more pissed, if that could be possible, and pounced down from the fire escape landing on all fours like an actual animal…and not a hybrid. As it pulled itself up to it's full height, I gasped, and it turned it's yellow eyed stare to me, bearing saliva dripping teeth that grew longer as the gums retracted.

Tony grabbed my hand and pulled. "We have to go, Pom Pom Queen. I've got to get to the suit…._fuck!_"

The thing lunged toward us, and Hulk caught it with a blow that should have knocked it's fucking head off. The Wolf slammed into the wall so hard that it left an indentation of crumbling red brick and mortar.

"I don't want to leave him!" I yelled, trying to slip my hand from Tony's. Like I stood a chance in that alley if I were to stay.

"Neither do I!" he shouted. "But we have to. It's the only way we can help him!"

I looked back and for just a second my eyes locked with the raging green eyes of the Hulk. I saw a flicker of recognition, of something softer….of Bruce, before the snarling fur ball was on him again. The sounds of brick smashing, trash cans flying, and growling raging beastly war, filled my ears as we fled from the alley as fast as we could go. Tony was practically dragging me. The man could move.

Out of the alley, we leaned huffing and puffing against the side of a building, and Tony pulled out his cell phone. "JARVIS!" I heard him scream. "SEND THE SUIT! NOW! And alert the others to our location. Tell them that we have a big fucking problem in a fur coat, and I don't mean a transvestite hooker. We need help!"

I snorted, feeling laughter in my throat. I stifled it, knowing that it would come out sounding mad…hell, I felt crazy as fuck, no reason to believe that my giggle fit wouldn't just come out with tears and sobbing attached to it. Tony wasn't that goddamn funny…and I was terrified.

Thor was there within mere seconds. He landed in a blast of light and rumbling earth…and the suit nearly knocked him out as it came sailing into view, whizzing past us so close that I'm pretty sure I tasted metal. It wrapped itself around Tony like some kind of deranged Transformer lover. I heard screeching tires, and saw Clint and Natasha getting out of Tony's Audi. Steve landed right behind it, apparently having jumped off of a building somewhere. Spangled and carrying his shield…and impressive as always. They all were. Seeing the Avengers actually dressed like….well, the AVENGERS, was amazing. I tried to stop shaking and appreciate the awe inspiring site.

"You're driving my car," a muffled Tony said.

"Not the time, Stark," Steve said, wincing at the primal scream of the Hulk and animal snarls of the Wolf. "Plan of attack?"

"Uhm, yeah….I plan to attack." Tony said sarcastically. "And try to stay out of Hulk's way. He is wiping the floor with that thing, and it's not going down."

"It's bigger," I murmured. Several pairs of eyes bore down on me.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Either it has gotten much fucking bigger….or…I'm not sure I even want to think of the alternative."

"OR?" Clint barked. "We don't have all day here!"

I glared at him, but realized he was just lashing out because of the sounds of his comrade in the alley. It was hard to listen too, and I was sure he was ready to be part of the fray.

"Or there are more than one," Steve finished my thought. I nodded. "Alright," he said. "Tony, Thor, try to knock it away from the big guy. I don't want him getting caught in the cross fire and getting mad at _us_. Clint, get up high and put as many arrows in it as you can. We will be on the ground." He looked at Natasha and she nodded. Then he looked at me. "And you, get in the car."

I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head and held up a gloved hand. "No arguments.

Natasha grabbed my arm for a second as the other's filed into the alley. "Did it bite you?" She motioned to my shoulder.

I shook my head. "No, but that is a long fucking story that I might need to girl talk about, if you have time later."

She smiled, her pouty smile. "I always have time for girl talk." She sprinted for the alleyway and then called back over her shoulder. "We should get Jane shitty drunk."

"IF we can get her out from under Thor!" I yelled. For just a moment her laughter rang back into the street. Then it was eclipsed by the sounds of fighting. I heard Tony's blasters, that familiar metallic ring as they powered up and then went off. I could hear Thor shouting something that had to be Norse swearing, and lightening shot down out of the sky and disappeared between the twin buildings.

I couldn't wait in the car. There was no fucking way that was happening. I had to SEE. I had to know that Bruce was okay, and I had to know that they could kill this fucking thing.

The Wolf looked like a porcupine. Arrows were protruding out of it from every angle; it's fur was singed off of it's chest from Tony's blasters or Thor's lightening, or both. It was bleeding, but fighting as furiously as ever. Natasha dodged a blow from it's powerful claws, and it in turn narrowly missed Hulk's hammering fists. I was amazed it could take this kind of fucking punishment and not be on the ground in a million pieces. If it hadn't been trying to kill us, it would have been impressive. Instead it was terrifying. There was so much we didn't know about it…it was a fucking mythical WEREWOLF for Cripe's sake…or at least that is what we thought it was. …and then inspiration hit. I am notorious for ideas at the worst time.

"SILVER!" I screamed.

In an almost comical way, the alley got silent for about 5 seconds as they all spun toward me. The beast bared his teeth in a snarl that looked an awful lot like a smile…or a leer. I shivered and started to back away as it launched itself into the air. I heard the gravely, "NOOOOOOO!" of the Hulk, and he reached out and grabbed it by a leg, throwing the Wolf into the fire escape. Clint nearly fell from his perch as the whole metallic structure buckled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Steve bellowed. "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT IN THE DAMN CAR!"

"Did you just _swear_?" Tony asked, sending another blast into the furry smoking body that was once again standing up.

I pulled one of the silver rings off of my finger. "Clint! CATCH!"

I threw it as hard as I could, and he leaned out just far enough to catch it. "Are we engaged now?" he called down.

"Just put it on a fucking arrow and shoot that thing in the heart!" I screamed just as Hulk reached out a huge meaty hand and pulled me too him. He stared at me for a moment, then sat me gently down on the ground behind him and stood protectively in front of me.

"You…stay." He growled. "Safe…now."

I put my hand on his huge thigh and nodded. He thwarted another blow from the Wolf, hitting it so hard it spun, and Clint took the advantage. I saw my ring glinting on the end of the arrow just as it pierced through the breast bone of the monster. It uttered a strangled sound somewhere between a howl and a scream…and fell to the ground.

"VICTORY!" Thor boomed. "The beast has fallen! Wonderful news!"

I managed to grin at him, and stepped out from behind the panting Hulk. He had taken quite a beating, but seemed none the worse for wear. His green eyes favored me for a moment, before he stepped close to the Wolf and leaned down, sniffing at it.

"Dead," was all he said. He sat down leaning up against the wall and closed his eyes. His panting grew easier.

Clint came down from the fire escape, having to jump from the last landing, since the beast had smashed the ladder all the shit when he banked off of it. "Fuck," he hissed. "Just like in the movies. We made a silver fucking bullet." He held his hand up and I high fived him. In all honesty, I felt a little sick from all the excitement, but I also felt good that I had helped them. This was like the zombie apocalypse all over again. This time with fur.

"What is with all the fucking movie monsters this year?" Tony said, lifting his face plate. "What's next? Egyptian mummies? The fucking Swamp Thing? Vampires? I hope they don't glitter, cause that is just wrong."

I nudged the Wolf with my foot. "I don't quite think we are done with the werewolves yet. This isn't the same one from the street out in front of the building."

Thor furrowed his brow and stared hard at the thing at our feet. "Can you be certain, Lady Journey?"

I nodded. "Yeah. We should watch the footage again, but this one is bigger, it's fur is dark brown, not black, and it's eyes were a different color. The one from the street had red eyes. This one had yellow eyes. There are more of them, I'm positive."

"Well," Tony sighed. "That's perfect. We have to find out where they came from, and why we are just now seeing them." He looked up at Thor. "That brother of yours…what has he been up to lately?"

"My brother has nothing to do with this abomination," Thor growled, gesturing to the body.

The body had started to change. The remaining fur was retracting, the snout was growing smaller. The claws had turned to nails…The beast began to look human.

"You have got to be kidding," Natasha said softly.

The nude body of a young man now laid at our feet, full of arrows, and covered in blood.

"Shit," said Clint. "We have got to get this in the car before someone comes. I am really surprised no one has called the police by now."

"People are pretty accustomed to hearing fighting around here," Tony said. "And I'm pretty sure these apartment buildings are uninhabitable. The only people that might be in there don't have phones…oh, and by the way, you are NOT putting that bleeding creepy thing in my Audi."

"And what do you propose we do?" Steve asked.

Tony flipped his faceplate down, scooped up the body, and looked at me. "Wait for Bruce will you? He should be coming around any minute. I'll meet you back at the tower."

I nodded. "Be careful."

"Always," his muffled voice answered, and he shot up into the air in a blast of heat and flames. Thor followed.

"I'll stay with you," Steve said as Clint and Natasha headed back to the car. I smiled my thanks.

"Journey?" a soft weak voice said.

We turned to see Bruce leaning against the wall where the Other Guy had been just minutes before. He looked haggard and tired. His hand was held out toward me. I took it and sat down beside him….Steve sat down on the other side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, smoothing his hair back from where it was plastered to his face by sweat.

"Yeah," he moved and grimaced. "Little sore. I'm really sorry you had to see that."

"See what? You being a big green badass and whooping the shit out of a werewolf? You saving my life…not to mention Tony's?"

He shook his head. "No…me changing like that. Unexpectedly. Out of anger."

I stroked his head. "Honey, I'm from the South. You don't know how many times I have seen my granny do the same thing when my cousins were doing something stupid. Only she turned beet red, not green."

Bruce smiled, but still looked very worried. "You're attempts to make me feel better are duly noted. And I know you have seen the Hul-the Other Guy, before…but we weren't….we were just…It was different then."

"Nothing will change," I whispered.

"I'm a monster, Journey," he said. "I don't know if I will every have complete control over this thing inside of me. I am just as much a beast as that Wolf was."

I leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He sighed.

I pulled away and laughed softly. "Oh, you're a beast alright."

Steve blushed so many different shades crimson that I couldn't quite name them all. He cleared his throat. "So, we should get back and see what is happening with the body. I would feel much better if our doc here was examining it and _not _Stark."

"He could go all mad scientist any minute," I winked at him. "You know how Tony likes to see what makes things…_tick_."

Steve blushed even harder, and then offered a hand to Bruce. I laughed and together we headed back for the Tower. I took Bruce's hand, and we walked like that for a few blocks. Outside of the building we stopped and looked at each other. Steven cleared his throat again.

"I, uh, I'll see you both upstairs. Good work tonight."

He sounded so formal as he spun on his heel and headed for the doors. I grinned at Bruce. "That guy needs to get laid."

"I can't say a whole hell of a lot," he said. "People thought the same thing about me for months." He looked me directly in the eye. "Just to let you know, and I'm not sure why I need to tell you this…but hadn't had sex in a very long time. I was afraid that the Other Guy would come out…and that would just get really messy."

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"You. That night with you…I was scared as hell, but then nothing bad happened. I didn't hurt you, I didn't change," emotion rolled in the deep waters of his eyes. "I told Tony what I was worried about, how long it had been and why…and he said that if JARVIS told him there was a problem, he would be right there. If I even twitched wrong, Tony would have been there….to save you. From the monster."

"You aren't a monster, Bruce," I said softly, placing a hand on his broad chest. "You are spectacular. Everything about you is amazing. If you had not been able to become the Hulk, we would all be dead right now. That thing would have killed us. Hell, look at the effect it apparently had on us by just being in that alley." I motioned to my shoulder.

Bruce nodded, "Yeah, I know. That's something we are going to have to talk about with the team. As embarrassing as it may be, they have to know that this thing has some kind of effect on people. Like it was emitting pheromones. We are all just lucky that it didn't cause me to Hulk out during…" his voice trailed off and he shuddered.

"That's been a fear of yours for too long," I said…and then I threw myself into his strong arms, burying my face into the hollow of his neck. "Stop tormenting yourself."

He sighed heavily, and sat his chin on the top of my head. "I wish I could."

I stroked my fingers across his chest. "We will work on it together."

Bruce squeezed me too him. I could hear the steady drum of his heart under his warm skin. "Is that a promise?" he murmured.

"Absolutely," I answered. "We all will. Me, you, and Tony. We will work on this together…as a family. As a team."

"What happens if I fall in love with you?" he asked so softly I could barely hear him.

I looked into his handsome face, my breath momentarily caught in my throat. "I think love should be a part of every family. And that is what we are. If that happens, we will jump off that bridge when we get to it."

"Aren't we supposed to _cross _the bridge? I think that might be preferable," he asked, stroking a finger down my cheek. He leaned his face down so close to mine…lips so close….breath so warm and sweet…

"I suppose so," I breathed as he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me softly at first. The kiss deepened, my arms wrapped around his neck pulled him harder to my body. I heard the soft moan of pleasure in his chest.

A metallic _THUNK_ caused us to jerk apart and turn quickly toward the sound. "Little on edge?" Tony laughed behind his face plate. "Steve requests your presence upstairs, Doc," he said. "You can't see it, but I am rolling my eyes behind this mask. The fucker called me a mad scientist. Can you believe _that_ shit?"

Bruce laughed loudly. "I can't imagine why, Tony. Not at all."

Tony held his hands out. "Grab hold, and hang on, you wild and crazy kids."

We wrapped our arms around the cold metal of his suit. "Are you sure about this?" I asked.

I knew he was grinning a wicked grin at me. I couldn't see it, but I sure as hell felt it. "Never done it before. But hey, we all know there are first times for everything, right? Hold onto your ass."

_"TONY!_"

And with that, his boosters shot us up into the air.


	9. Glory Glory

**AN: OMGERSH I FINALLY UPLOADED A CHAPTER. I am sooo sorry, this thing has been stuck in my computer forever it seems like. I love you all for putting up with me! Hope you all like it, and bear with me.**

I didn't hang out in the lab while Bruce dissected our corpse, and SHIELD ran him through every facial recognition filter and every fingerprint program on the planet. They both came up empty…well, not entirely empty.

The corpse was human, nothing different about it at all. The stomach contents were also human. As in fingers, muscle tissue, and flesh. Nice.

Bruce said he almost puked when he opened up the stomach and found the pieces of another person floating around in all that foulness, and that is saying something, since he has seen _A LOT . _Basically all we knew at this point was that he was a human who somehow magically turned into a beast, and had obviously munched on someone prior to the alley….

The alley. _That_ was going to be an interesting conversation.

"You better behave," I told Tony. "I mean, I do not want this to come off sounding like a story from Hustler."

He flashed his broad smile. "How about a Penthouse Letter? Dear Penthouse, it happened to me…"

I swatted his arm. "This is going to be hard enough. The Doc may just curl up inside of himself and die."

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "Just leave the talking to me."

"I am, and that's what has me worried."

The meeting was blessedly not in the lab, but in the living room. It made it feel much less formal…and there was a bar in the room. Bruce started us off by telling us his gruesome findings, and that the contents of the stomach were a young female. I cringed. Then he looked grimly at Tony and nodded.

"We, uh…we found out something very interesting about that thing. While we were in the alley," Tony said, standing up. "So here it is. The werewolf or whatever it is, apparently emits something that makes people…a little crazy."

Natasha tilted her head. "Emits something? Come again?"

Tony pointed at her, and snapped his fingers. "EXACTLY!"

She threw her hands up. "Stark, could you _NOT_ be a dirty old man for just a second?"

"Not possible," he said, waving dismissively in her direction. "The three of us were coming back from dinner. When we got to that alley, things started getting weird. We sort of shoved each other into the darkness, and….we were, uhm, being intimate….oh, hell, Fuck this! I cannot be couth, we all know that. The three of us were fucking, and then something happened. This mood shift of some sort, and all I felt like I wanted to do was tear her apart. Fuck her to death. Rip her throat out and bathe in the blood." He looked around the room. "You get me?"

Everyone around the table, except for Bruce and I, were staring at him, bug eyed and slack mouthed. I stood up next to him. "He isn't exaggerating. It was like pheromones mixed with freaking PCP. I wanted to eat them….both. As in sink my teeth into them and tear chunks off…and eat it. While we were…you know."

Nick Fury was shaking his head and simultaneously rubbing his temple. "Psychotic Pheromones? Dr. Banner?" he asked.

Bruce sighed and stood up. "Yeah, it was pretty much _EXACTLY_ like that. Journey, will you please show them your shoulder?"

I pulled my shirt down over my shoulder and Natasha winced. There were definite teeth marks, surrounded in some horrible dark purple and black bruises. The entire shoulder was bruised.

"DAMN!" Tony said, inspecting it. "I did that didn't I?"

I nodded. "But it felt so good…that's just it, it should have hurt like hell, and it did, but it also felt amazing. Amazing, like I wanted you to do it again, and _harder_."

"So this thing, made you want to kill each other…and _enjoy_ it?" Steve asked slowly. He did not seem to be able to tear his eyes from my blackened shoulder.

"It turned us into horny psychopaths," Tony replied. "And that is the complete truth. I think I would have enjoyed her tearing me apart as much as I would have enjoyed doing the same to her."

Jane was clutching Thor like he was the last man on Earth…or last God. He was staring hard at my shoulder, and had been strangely quiet up to this point. "This magic…it is not of Midgard," he said finally. Thoughtfully.

"Have you seen this type of thing before?" Fury asked him.

"I have not ever seen a wolf turn into a man," Thor replied. "These _pheromones_, that you speak of. I have seen similar magic on my world."

"Was your brother behind it?" Tony asked.

"He was not," Thor boomed. "Another very dark wizard was. He let his own magic destroy him. He is dead."

Fury's phone went off. He moved away from the table as he talked, but I heard him grunt and say, "Send her up."

"Send who up?" Tony and I said at the same time.

Fury eyed us for a moment…literally. "Journey was right, there are more wolves than just our boy on ice in the lab." He looked at Steve. "Sorry about that reference."

Steve managed a small half smile. "No offense taken. How do you know for certain, Director?"

Fury began to pace. "Because the woman being escorted up here at this moment, was just attacked. SHIELD agents are placed strategically around this building to stop anything that might want to get in here. When having them _in _the building with you people did not work, I placed them outside. Turns out it was lucky for this young lady that Journey and Stark are so fucking hard to live with."

Tony grinned at me and winked. I covered my mouth to stifle a laugh. Fury glared and continued. "Agents saw the Wolf , it was moving fast, damn near a blur, but enough Agents were on it to stop it from tearing her to shreds. She was hanging around outside your building." He looked at Tony.

The elevator doors opened, and a young woman came in flanked by two SHIELD agents (thankfully Asshat was not one of them). I heard Tony suck in a deep breath.

"Glory?" he said, surprised.

She smiled wryly and ran a hand through her mohawked hair. "What the fuck is going on around here, Tony?"

"You two know each other?" I murmured.

"Yeah," he said, still staring at her. "She's one of Pepper's friends. We, uh, she… she's one of the reasons that Pep and I aren't together anymore."

She glared at him. "Don't you dare blame me, Tony Stark, you did that to yourself."

Tony held his hands up. "I don't want to fight, Glory. I know I screwed it up. What I did with you was just the last straw." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "So why were you hanging around outside of Stark Tower?"

"I wasn't hanging around, I was walking by," She snapped defensively. They stared each other down for a moment. Her glare suddenly softened, and she looked at her boot clad feet. "Okay, so I sorta needed to see you, but I kept chickening out. It's been awhile, Tony."

Tony took a step toward her. I looked at her, tattoos, piercings…I was seeing a pattern here. Glory was pretty, and I admired the guts it took to pull off a Mohawk. She definitely had the features for it.

"What's going on, Glory?"

"I need to talk to you….in private, okay?" she said softly.

Tony looked at me and I shrugged. "Alright," he replied, looking back at her and holding out a hand.

She took it gratefully. In fact it looked to me like she took it the way a drowning victim would accept the outstretched hand of a lifeguard. I wasn't sure I liked that….at all. Nor did I like that Tony took her to _our _room to speak privately.

Then I mentally slapped myself. We were open, for the love of Gods, and she looked like someone I could totally be friends with. I guess it was just the fact that they seemed to have a past. An intimate one. That and the mention of Pepper's name. I knew Tony still regretted what he had done to her. What he almost did to me.

An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I jumped. Bruce laughed softly. "It's just me. Care for some fresh air?" I nodded, grateful for his strong and quiet presence.

"I'm not trying to butt in on your alone time," Natasha said, "but I could sure as hell use some air as well, how about you Clint?"

He winked. "Fresh air? In New York? Doesn't exist. No thanks, I'm going to go target practice."

I grinned at Natasha. "Shall we away to the out of doors?"

She laughed, "We shall. To the balcony!"

Fury cleared his throat. "I didn't adjourn this meeting," he growled. Then he flashed that feral smile of pearly white teeth. "Get the fuck out of my face."

He spun around on his heel, then stopped, and looked back at Steve. "Rogers, tell Stark I will need to speak with him, and be briefed on his little girlfriend." He winked at me. "The other girlfriend. The one with the hair." He turned back on his heel as Steve mumbled a, "Yes, Sir", and I stuck my tongue out at his retreating back.

"I saw that, Journey," Fury called over his shoulder. "You know my other eye is in the back of my head."

Just to test that theory I flipped him off. "You really are turning into Stark," he replied.

"Damn." I grinned. "You're good."

He stepped into the elevator and turned to face us. "You're damn right I am," he said. "Now somebody remind our Iron Man of that fact." As the doors shut I could have sworn I heard him chuckling softly to himself.

The weather on the balcony was crisp and chilly. I shivered, and Bruce pulled me closer to him. Steve cleared his throat and looked visibly uncomfortable at our closeness. I felt sort of bad. Steve was like the big brother of this rag tag group. Even if Tony insisted on calling him the grandfather since Steve was much older than anyone. I told him that didn't count since being frozen in ice had stopped his body from aging, so technically Steve was one of the youngest of their group. That did not go over well considering who I told him the oldest was.

Steve was also the moral police. I admired his strong faith and morality. It was something in this time to have that kind of faith…in anything. That being said, sometimes our ideals clashed. Mainly I just tried to ignore the uncomfortable looks I tended to get from him. I had been the black sheep for a long time, I was used to making others grit their teeth and roll their eyes. Mostly.

"Are you okay," Bruce murmured into my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to Tony having other women, you know that."

He didn't answer, just squeezed my shoulder and kissed the side of my head.

"I wonder if you know how comforting your presence is?" I said.

A sharp bark of laughter issued from his mouth. He seemed caught off guard. "Comforting? I doubt that."

Natasha laid her hands on the railing on the other side of him. "She's right you know. I was absolutely terrified of you when we first met. And when you Hulked out on me…and almost…" she stopped talking and bit at her full bottom lip. "I never show fear, Bruce. It's part of who I am. But it took me several minutes to recover from that."

"And yet, I am some how comforting now?" Bruce said sarcastically, looking away from us and out over the vast city.

"I survived that encounter, with help from our teammates." She looked over at Thor. He smiled and nodded. "And the Hulk, somehow, even in that angered altered state, learned to trust us and work with us. The Hulk became just as much a part of the team as you did, Bruce," Natasha answered. "You may not like to think about that other part of yourself, but he's there, and he has helped us out of a ton of shitty situations. You and he have saved us. What could be more comforting than that?"

Bruce looked down at his large hands that were now griping the railing so hard that the knuckles were turning white. I laid a hand over one of them. "You always make me feel better, just being in the room. I know you are conflicted a lot of the time, but that is not the vibe I get from you."

"I live in fear," he said softly. "Every day, all the damn time. That I am going to hurt one of you, or worse. That's why I ran long ago. To a place where I couldn't hurt my family."

Thor clapped a hand down on Bruce's left shoulder about the time that Steve did the same to the right. Bruce jumped and Thor boomed out a huge laugh. "So we are your family then? Wonderful news! Do not despair, Doctor. As long as I am around you will never hurt anyone here."

"Thanks, I think," Bruce said, rubbing his temple.

Jane giggled. "Thor is big, and sometimes angry, but a teddy bear. You have a side that is big and angry, and a side that seems to be a big teddy bear. So seems to me the two of you have a lot in common. Thor just means that he would keep us all safe, and you included."

Thor beamed happily.

"I wish it were so easy as that, but I appreciate all of you trying to make me feel better," Bruce said, sighing heavily.

Steve cleared his throat, this time not from discomfort. "You make it harder than it has to be, Doc. Natasha and Jane both hit the nail on the head. We are a team, and a family. We keep each other safe. That includes keeping you, and the Big Guy safe as well. Pretty cut and dry. We help others, while we help each other. That's the way a good unit works."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you."

We all fell silent for a long time, just enjoying being with each other…and the spectacular view. No zombies in the streets…no wolves to be seen. All seemed calm and well with the world, at least for a moment.

When Tony walked out onto the balcony to join us, we had all just agreed that our asses were numb and it was time to go inside. He looked a bit disheveled, a look I recognized immediately. He'd had sex. But there was something else in his eyes that stopped me from feeling anything about that right now. It wasn't fear, but it was damn sure close.

"We need to talk. JARVIS, tell Clint to carry his ass to the lab," Tony growled.

"Yes, sir," the AI responded.

"Ugh," Natasha groaned, "the lab? Don't you have a body in pieces down there?"

Bruce grimaced. "I didn't exactly leave him in pieces, but he is in the open. I'll go cover up the remains."

"Please and thank you," she said, looking relieved. I felt her pain.

Tony grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Where's Glory?" I asked.

"She's already there, waiting on us," he replied. "Look, I…"

I held my hand up. "Not the time, Tony. I know, and I think that I'm okay with it. Right now what I am worried is about is that wild look in your eyes."

He bit at his lips. "It's fucking Loki," he said in a hushed voice. "He's back."


	10. Will You Still Love Me In The Morning?

**AN: OMFG. The freaking satellite company FINALLY fixed our internet. If they had fucked it up one more time I was going to go ballistic. So IM BACK! WOO HOO! Sorry about the long hiatus! You guys have been so great! Please keep the reviews coming, it really keeps me going. Anyway, enough blubbering on my part, and on to the show.**

The girl was looking at me like she expected me to pounce on her any minute. I took one look into her eyes, and decided that I was not going to let my emotions rule this conversation. I needed to be clear headed and focused. Bruce, on the other hand, kept casting irritated glances at Tony. He didn't seem mad…ha, that's a joke, isn't it? If he had been mad the entire city would have known.

I smiled at her, what I hoped was an encouraging smile. "So, Loki?" I asked.

Glory took a deep shuddering breath and let it out. "Yeah, Loki. He and I have a….a past. He came to me a year ago, and we just sort of had a sexual thing going on, ya know?"

"You were _fucking _the guy who tried to destroy the Earth?" Natasha asked bluntly.

"You were seeing my brother?" Thor thundered. "You had a relationship with him?"

"It's complicated," she mumbled.

"Enlighten us then," Clint growled.

"When he first came to me, when our relationship first began, I did not realize who he was. He told me the next time we met, and told me that he had admitted his defeat," she said, casting a defensive glare around the room. "You all can judge me as much as you want, I don't give a fuck."

"Glory," I said, "it's okay. The fact that you are here warning us says something to me." I looked around the table we all sat at. "She isn't the enemy here."

She smiled slightly, and pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "You don't remember me do you?"

I cocked my head, trying to pull up her face from my memory. "Should I?"

Glory shook her head. "Nah, you were totally wasted, and Tony tells me a whole hell of a lot has happened since then. Apparently I slept through a zombie apocalypse that the world doesn't remember. Doesn't _that _chap your fucking ass? You guys saved the world and they can't remember that shit."

Bruce snorted. "The world would have just blamed us for causing it. Sometimes being considered a hero is not such a good thing."

Glory looked at him sympathetically. We all remembered the fall out from the first war that Loki raged upon the Earth. Some people were thankful, and then those that just needed to blame someone for the mess that had to be cleaned up after Loki was taken down…those asshats blamed the Avengers.

"Why should I remember you?" I asked again. Maybe Tony had rubbed off on me more that I liked to admit. The curiosity was killing me.

She mirrored my thoughts. "You're as inquisitive as Tony," she laughed softly, but it was a friendly laugh. "One night Tony invited me to a party at his place. When he came to pick me up, you were walking up the sidewalk singing a breakup song and your lip was busted. I couldn't let some ass just leave you there," Glory arched an eyebrow in Tony's direction, "so we got you in the car and brought you here."

My mouth fell open. Slowly my mind was putting back together memories long since forgotten. Her hair was a little different now, and she had been in a party dress that night, opposed to the band tee and short plaid skirt she was in now. Her face was swimmy in my memory, but I recognized that soft smile.

"Holy shit," I breathed. "You're the reason Tony and I ever got together in the first place. _You're _the worried friend he always told me about."

Glory grinned. "I never thought about it like that. I was a matchmaker and didn't even know it."

"This is all fascinating," Clint interrupted, "but I want to hear more about Loki."

"He fucks like a god. Which I guess you would expect."

Clint threw his hands up, Steve flushed brightly, and Thor bellowed laughter and slapped the table. It was Tony who broke the silence. "Glory, tell them what you told me." He looked unamused, and rather grim.

She took a deep breath and began. "Like I said, Loki told me that he was done with his need to destroy us. We had a purely sexual relationship, he showed up whenever he wanted, we fucked, he left. It happened for months, and then he stopped coming. Literally. He just stopped showing up, and I was understandably pissed. Not because I loved him, but because he did not even have the decency to say that he had to go."

Glory paused and rubbed at her temple before continuing. "One night I woke up to this fucking thing in my room. Loki called him Nergaul, he was like some kind of a serpent. He kept talking all this sleazy shit," she cut her eyes to me, "and then he just disappeared. Told Loki to remember their appointment, and left. Loki put me into some kind of deep sleep, and told me he would be back for me. I woke up apparently after some kind of zombie invasion that Tony tells me was the fault of Loki and Nergaul."

Steve cocked his head. "It was. Several of us died."

"How the fuck is that possible?" Glory asked. She looked shocked.

Steve shrugged. "I don't pretend to understand, ma'am. I just know that I died, pretty much everyone else did too."

"Except Thor, and me, and Loki," I replied. "I woke up on Asgard, and somehow time reversed itself, and Earth was reborn the way it was before. Fucked up, yeah, but it happened."

"My brother has many problems," Thor said. "But he righted the wrong that he committed."

That earned him dirty looks from all around the table, but Thor ignored them. "Father took away his powers."

"Then how was he in my room two days ago?" Glory asked.

"HE'S BACK?!" Clint bellowed. "Loki? Here?"

She nodded. "I woke up and he was sitting on the end of my bed watching me. He told me he had something special planned for Tony Stark and his Avengers, and that we would be together soon. Then he vanished."

"Impossible," Thor said. But he looked uncertain.

"Anything is possible with Loki," Tony replied. "We have underestimated him repeatedly. I told you that little fuck was responsible for this new Wolf problem we have."

"I didn't even know about the werewolves till Tony told me," Glory said. Which then earned Tony dirty looks from the rest of the team. I snickered softly, and he stuck his tongue out in my direction.

Glory rolled her eyes and grinned at him. "Tony told me, because I came here to warn him and all of you. Loki has something up his sleeve, and considering what he pulled with the zombies, and before that with the war he declared on Earth, it probably isn't anything cool. And the werewolves could be his, I don't know."

"Where do _your _loyalties lie," Bruce asked, suspicious.

"Look," she said, "the sex was fabulous, but I wouldn't have been doing it if I knew he was planning on going all Romero all over New York."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Never mind, Cap," Tony said. "So here's the thing, he told you he would be back for you. I think we need some guards posted at Glory's apartment."

Clint stood up. "I was just thinking the same thing. Nat and I will go. I'm not leaving this to any other SHIELD agents but us."

She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Ugh, god," Tony moaned. "They're thinking about Budapest again."

Later as I lay on our bed staring at the wall, I couldn't help thinking about the way that Tony looked when he came out onto the landing. Eyes wild, hair a mess, the glow of sex all over him. I wondered if I was just seeing things the way I figured they would have gone. I was mulling over this so hard when he walked into the bedroom that the words just escaped my mouth before I could stop them.

"Clint and Natasha have gone. They are going to watch Glory, and wait for Loki-"

"Did you fuck her?"

His sharp intake of breath was followed by a very odd answer. "No, but we…I….I'm sorry, Journey."

I rolled over to face him. "Huh?"

Tony cleared his throat. "She and I have a past, obviously, and she was really distraught when she came in here, and I kissed her."

"You had that look. That "Tony Stark just got laid" look."

"I have a look?"

"Oh yeah. You have a tell. Big time."

He groaned. "I would have thought I would have perfected that by now."

"Tony, did you hear what you just said?" I was mildly amused.

He nodded. "Totally sleazy?"

"Totally. What happened in here?" I sat up on the bed, and pulled my knees to my chest. A defensive pose.

He sat on the bed, and rested a hand on my foot, massaging like he tended to mindlessly do when he was trying to comfort me…or himself. "I swear, I did not have sexual relations with that woman," he grinned.

I shot him a look. "Not funny."

Tony nibbled his lip. "Yeah, I should sometimes shut the fuck up before I dig my trench deeper, huh? Baby, I really didn't do anything more than kiss her….and I kissed her because…" he looked like he was fumbling for an answer. "JARVIS," he said. "Why did I kiss her?"

JARVIS seemed put off, "Sir, I really-"

"Roll tape," Tony interrupted.

"As you wish. Not a well thought out-"

"JARVIS…." Tony's voice was a warning. One of those unnerving screens popped out of thin air and I saw them sitting together on the bed we were currently occupying.

"Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what kind of a monster he was. I don't think I loved him, but he made me feel…he made me feel amazing," Glory was saying. "I had no idea he was planning to kill everyone, or unleash zombies," she paused. "Like for real? Honestly, zombies?"

"Cross my heart," Tony replied. "Night of the Living Dead revisited. In the decaying flesh."

Glory shivered. "Nasty. No offense, but I am sure as fuck glad I slept through that shit."

"None taken," Tony said. "It was no day at the theater in the park. In fact, I died."

Shock took over her pretty features. "You what?"

"I died, killing the Nergaul thing. I had too, it was the only way to destroy it."

Glory's mouth was hanging open. Suddenly she threw herself into his arms, and covered his mouth with kisses. "Oh my god, I had no idea," she said breathlessly. "Tony-"

She broke off as he kissed her back, pressing his mouth to hers. It was passionate, and deep…and it bothered me way more than I was comfortable admitting.

"JARVIS, turn it off," Tony said, seeing my reaction. "Baby, that's all that happened. And now I am going to tell you why I kissed her, and you can tell me to go to hell if you want too, but I'm still not going to leave you alone, because you are stuck with me."

"Then what good would it do for me to tell you to leave me alone?" I asked. I felt tired. "Honestly, if it's going to make me want to tell you to go the fuck away, then I'm not sure I want to know."

Tony ran a hand through his dark hair and winced. "I know, and I don't want to tell you, but I have too. Glory reminds me of a time when Pepper and I were happy. She always has, and she always will. The way she felt, it's still the same, and it drudged up so many memories of the past, and that is shitty of me, I know, but….Journey? Oh, baby, don't look at me like that, please?"

I don't know what he saw on my face. Probably that raw nerve that I could feel rising up to the surface, exposing itself. Somehow I had known that when they said they had a past, that _she _was the past they had in common.

"You still love her," I whispered. My voice seemed to have left the building. Kinda like Elvis.

"I never loved Glory," he answered. "No more than I would have loved a friend."

"Not Glory," I sighed. "I mean Pepper. You still love Pepper." I could feel hot tears welling up in my eyes.

Tony's mouth fell open, and he jumped to his feet. "No, I…Oh, God, _NO_! That's not what I meant!"

"But you _do_!" I felt ashamed that I was behaving…well, like a big ole girl. I felt like I was losing control. "You _do _still love her. She will always be the other woman in this relationship, because she still has your heart."

Tears were flowing freely now. I chastised myself. _Pussy. _Something in the back of my mind bitch slapped the chastising nagging voice. I am a fucking woman, an emotional creature, and that is okay, goddamit. I deserve to _feel_. Anything but this, though. Anything.

Tony shook his head violently. "Pepper will always have a special place _in _my heart, but she will never _own_ it again. Because it's yours. I swear to whatever power there is up there, that my heart is yours!"

He fell to his knees in front of me, wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes. His hands rested on my knees. "No one, nothing, is ever going to take me away from you, or you away from me, ever again. I am yours. My soul belongs to you. Not to some false deity in the fucking sky, but _you_. You have all I am."

Tony's warm breath was on my thigh, as the tears began to course down his face. "Pepper is a memory. I loved her, I lost her. I won't let history repeat itself. It can't, please, Journey." He was a pleading mess.

I tried to bite back my own tears. His pain was enough for us both. "Tony, I need to know: if Pepper walked back into your life right now, would you go back to her?"

His damp eyes looked directly into my own. "No. That love ended completely for me when I met you. I'm sorry for kissing Glory. Our past is…" he sighed, "We slept together when Pep and I were still a couple…that was the memory it brought back. I am a complete dick, I know. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so fucking _sorry_."

Tony was still crying, softly kissing his way up my thigh as he begged for forgiveness. I was still a bit confused at the moment, and my senses felt overloaded. Like I might shut down any minute. I decided just to let him squirm and plead, and squeezed my eyes shut against the sight of his pain….so I could selfishly wallow in my own.

"Journey," he said, "Journey, please." He did the only thing he seemed to know to do in that situation….try to seduce me back.

"Baby," he whimpered into my ear. Tony's hands trailed smoothly up under my shirt, and he pulled it over my head. Slowly he took off my bra. "Baby, please," he pleaded. "Look at me."

I shook my head, emotions threatening to spill over again. "I can't," I whispered.

I felt a sob rack through his body. Tears splashed down onto my chest, running over my nipples. I shivered from the sensation. Tony's raw emotion seemed to permeate the air around us, weighing it down. His hands ran over my body, and he pulled the rest of my clothing off.

He drew a tear streaked nipple into his mouth. I attempted to stifle a moan, but failed miserably. Tony's hands slid up my thighs as he lowered himself between my legs. "Baby," he murmured, "I fucked this up, I know. It's my pattern, and I fucking hate it, but goddamnit, I love you. Please…." his voice trailed off as he pressed his lips to my pelvic bone, kissing his way down. "Please," Tony whispered again, "forgive me."

His mouth was hot, and wet, and perfect as always. He knew just which buttons to push with his tongue, as if he were trying to make me forget with every flick, every swirl. I moaned again, and bit down on my hand to shut myself up. Part of me didn't want to give him the satisfaction, and another part of me was telling that little bitch to just fucking let it go…_we knew who he was coming into this shit…we knew what he was capable of and what we both wanted….we are all adults here…_

"Fuck, Tony!" I screamed as he raked his teeth across the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh, and trailed kisses back to my clit. "You bastard," I practically cried.

Tony laid me back onto the bed, his fingers still tracing velvety patterns where his sweet mouth had just been. I arched up into his fingers and met his lips with my own, in a deep passionate kiss. Tears still streaked his face.

"I love you," he murmured as he broke our kiss. "I need you."

I let him pour out his apologies as poured himself into me. I opened to him like a flower, like we were made to fit together. My teeth fell to his shoulder, biting down, and Tony cried out in pain and took me harder. His thrusts never stopped as he leaned back on his knees and grabbed at my hips, forcing me to buck into him faster. I could feel that blissful heat building, spreading. The sheets were balled up in my fists as we rocked together, fit perfectly like one being. We were one single person then, crying out together. Tony dug his fingers into my hips, gripping them, pulling me to him, onto him.

I knew he had his demons. Don't we all? My own demons were deep and dark, devilish things that haunted my dreams many nights. His did as well. There were many nights when one of us woke up screaming, only to be met with the comfort of the others arms. I knew I didn't want to loose that. Not over a kiss or a memory of a love that once was.

I sat up, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as he pulled me into his lap. Our pace never slowed. I finally looked him in the eyes as I felt myself tense around him.

"I love you," I hissed, as the first of the orgasmic tremors ripped through my loins, causing a ripple effect through the rest of my body. I gasped and screamed….and Tony sobbed. One final long sob as he pulsed inside, pouring into me.

"I love you," he cried out, shuddering and arching against me. "Please…"

For a moment I felt some sort of strange dominion over this impossible, beautiful creature. I think we own each other in our relationship…we own each other's hearts, and have the ability to break them. That is a dominance that we did not ask for…it merely happened. I took Tony's mouth with my own then, tasting the salt of his tears, and the sweetness of his mouth mingle together.

It was possibly, the best thing I have ever tasted.

"I forgive you," I whispered.


	11. The Wolf at the Door

**AN: Thank you, all those who have favorited me and the stories I write. It means so much! I'm sorry this chapter is late and a bit on the short side. I will be quicker next time, I swear. No weird emotional sex in this chapter…in fact, no sex of any kind. Just mildly violent plot thingies….**

I woke early, before any sane person should be awake….and I was ravenous. I let Tony sleep, he had passed out just minutes after I forgave him…emotionally drained, and physically fulfilled. He had a soft look about him when he was asleep, a beautiful look. I enjoyed watching him, but my stomach was not about to let the moment last very long. I decided to go hang out with Marta while she and her staff made breakfast for the Tower employees.

The usual sounds of shuffling and pots and pans greeted me in the kitchen, but Marta was gone. One of her cooks told me she had headed out to the Farmer's Market early to get the best produce. No matter how many peons she had available at any given second, she liked to pick out the week's groceries for herself. Reminded me of Tony. The important stuff could not be left in the hands of lesser mortals. I grinned to myself as I smeared strawberry cream cheese on a bagel in the smaller staff kitchen.

I was heading out into the hallway, gnawing at the bagel like I had been starving for days, and not paying a bit of attention to where I was going. I admit that much was my fault. But when I slammed into her, it was like hitting a brick wall. Her eyes were a strange amber color, not the intense green from the last time we had met.

"Sorry," Ana said without smiling. "You should really watch where you are going though, there are a lot of servers running around these hallways in a hurry."

I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from hers. The thought that this dainty girl seemed to be built like a brick shithouse was swirling through my head. I was starting to feel hazy, groggy…like I had been drugged. Like Loki had made me feel the first time he ever took me away to Asgard. A bit like the Wolf in the alley had made me feel. _Magic._

"What's going on with your eyes, Anastasia?" I mumbled, trying to fight off the woozy feeling. I took a bite of the bagel and chewed it slowly, hoping it would ground me a bit. It seemed to grow in my mouth.

She was glaring at me, and her eyes were starting to turn their rightful shade of green. I gathered all the wits I had regained, and turned on my heel to go back into the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and grabbed a cream soda. I heard Ana come into the room behind me and, then heard her low moan…at the same time that I saw what was sitting on the plate on the top shelf. A raw, bleeding roast.

_Shit._

I wasn't sure I even wanted to turn around. "Is this what's for dinner, Ana?" I whispered.

She laughed. A low and husky sound. "Not…exactly."

_Shit._

I closed the fridge door, and took a sip of the cream soda to wash the rest of the thick bread from my mouth. I could hear heavy breathing. My entire body tensed like a single nerve.

A deep gravel filled whisper. "_Better run."_

I turned…and froze. Her face was changing. Almost as if something was crawling around under the surface. The skin all over her body seemed to bubble, and boil as something tried to get out. I stifled a scream, but I know my eyes were bugging out like one of those cheesy comic book characters.

_Shit._

Bones popped and tendons creaked as her fingers lengthened and became claws. The shoes on her feet tore at the seams, toes that looked more like talons tore out the ends of them. Her knee caps suddenly exploded backward just as her nose seemed to disjoint and extend. She opened her mouth to scream, and as it lengthened into a howl, her lips ripped apart, and long wicked teeth grew from her gums. What was once beautiful was an atrocity.

That did it, I was done. Suddenly I found my feet, and ran out the door at the other end of the room, back into the kitchen.

"GET OUT!" I screamed to the cooks. They looked at me like I was a crazy person, until the Wolf howled again. "WILD ANIMAL! SOMEONE LET A WILD ANIMAL LOOSE! RUN!"

The elevator filled up with cooks scrambling over each other. It would have comical…if not for the circumstances. Thankfully they didn't see what Ana was becoming. I had just hit the door to the hallway, as the elevator door closed, and the Wolf ran into the kitchen, nails skittering across the linoleum. I ran as hard as I could down the hall, throwing open the door to the stairwell, as she slammed into the hall door, and slid into the opposite wall with a crash and a din of animal grunts and snarls.

"SHIT!" I screamed, taking the steps two at a time, just making it into the apartment. I slammed the door on the pissed off creature.

She plowed her bulk into the metal door, causing it to dent in, and groan on its hinges. "TONY!" I yelled, backing away. "BRUCE, STEVE, THOR, FUCKING _SOMEBODY_!"

Tony hopped into the great room on one foot, pulling on his pants. "What the fuck?!"

"Ana!" I was pointing madly at the shivering door. "She's a Werewolf!"

As if to answer she slammed into the door again, and it shuddered in the frame. Tony grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me behind him. "JARVIS! Secure that d-"

His voice was cut off by the door folding inward, and the frame folding back in a screech of metal as the Wolf clawing her way into the room. She gnashed her teeth, blood dripping from her muzzle where she had busted something trying to break down the door. Bruce and Steve came running into the room, sliding to a stop. Both men were in their boxers, Steve had a t-shirt slung over his shoulder. Would have been hot…but once again, circumstances.

"Oh, God," Steve murmured. "Another one."

Ana whipped her head in their direction. Her lips curled back in a vicious lupine grin. She lowered her head and rushed them. A blast of light blinded me, and I barely registered the huge hammer plowing into her stomach and flipping her vast form end over end.

Thor shouted something in his native tongue, and Mjolnir flew back to his hand. He prepared to throw it at her again, as she tried to right herself.

Bruce was doing some serious deep breathing, trying to keep the Hulk at bay. "Don't kill it!" he shouted huskily. "We need any information we can get from it!"

"Her," I said. "Not an it. Her name is Anastasia. She's a server in the kitchens."

She was eyeing the hammer in Thor's hand. It had taken her down once, and she seemed to realize that it could kill her. She began to back away toward the door.

"Stop!" Tony yelled at her. "If you move another inch, Thor will make sure little tweety birds and stars are swirling around your head for at least an hour."

Ana curled a lip at him, and grunted. She stood upright on her back legs, and in a matter of minutes a naked Anastasia was standing where the Wolf had been. Her emerald eyes gleamed at me. "You didn't make it easy did you"

"What? Fucking killing me?" I retorted, angrily. "What the hell did you expect?"

"Not this, obviously," she replied.

Bruce seemed to have talked the Hulk down, and now looked at bit amused, and uncomfortable. Every man in the room was trying to ignore the fact that she was naked as a jay bird., except for Thor who was warily glaring at her like she was a demon from the deepest pits of Hades.

Steve tossed her the shirt he was holding without actually looking at her. She caught it in the air and pulled it over her head. It came down to the middle of her small thigh. "Thank you," she said, appearing genuinely grateful.

He nodded at her, with that "just doing my job, ma'am" look on his face. "How many more of you are there?"

"Thousands," Ana said. She looked proud.

My mouth fell open. "Say huh?"

"We are a race of people who live among you," she said. "And we have lived in peace for many years. Until you declared war on us."

"Wait, what?" Tony said, holding up his hand. "_We _declared war on _you?!_ Don't you mean that the other way around?"

Ana's eyes clouded with confusion. "No, of course not! Your group, you Avengers, are trying to kill any of us that you find. Vincent said so!"

"Who the hell is Vincent?" Tony yelled.

"Our pack leader. He told us about all of you, and your plans to destroy our race," Ana said defiantly.

Bruce took a step toward her. She recoiled from him. Now that she was no longer a vicious animal she seemed so small. And a bit afraid. The defiance, the glaring…all an act. This girl was scared of them.

Bruce stopped, seeing her fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in his soft way. "I just want to understand. We all do. See, we never even knew you existed until one of you attacked Journey, and then attacked several of us in an alley. Your people attacked first, Ana."

She shook her head vehemently. "No! That isn't right! Vincent said-"

"Vincent is fucking lying," Tony snapped. "To you and everyone else in your…race, pack, clan, or whatever you call it."

"How dare you!" she yelled. "The pack leader does not lie! He is an honorable man!"

Ana's jaws opened and worked, but no sound came out. She looked wildly around the room at us, as tears began to well up in her big eyes. "Vincent doesn't lie," she whispered. "He wouldn't. He said that a god of the old ways came to him and told him your plan."

"A god?" Thor rumbled. "What was this god's name?"

She shook her head. "He did not say. He told us that the god had a plan to stop you."

"Loki," Steve spat. "And was your murder of Journey part of this plan?"

Ana looked at the floor. "You know this god," she murmured. She cast her eyes up at him. "Yes, I was sent to kill her. Vincent said it would drive Tony insane, and make him careless. An easier target." She looked to the floor again. "And without him, the rest of you would begin to drift apart."

Tony was clutching me tightly against him. "Your leader failed to put much faith in the rest of the group. They would have only banded tighter together."

"I didn't want to do it," she said. "But the god said you had already killed one of us."

"He attacked us in an alley, Ana," Bruce said. "We fought back. I'm sorry he died, but he left us no choice. Did you know him?"

"Not well, just in passing," she nearly whispered. "I-I don't understand. This god, who is he?" She was clutching herself.

"My brother," Thor answered. "I am afraid you and your people have been a pawn in a very deadly game that he is playing. His name is Loki, and he is a trickster, a magician, and a liar. He has tricked your people into doing his dirty work for him."

"Why does he hate you all so much," she gasped, the tears beginning to flow down her high cheekbones.

"Because the last two times he tried to destroy the world we stopped him," Bruce said. "He doesn't like to loose."

"That," Tony grumbled, " is the understatement of the year."


	12. Where Has The Glory Gone?

**AN: Sorry this is short. I've been seriously busy lately, and yesterday one of our rescue pit bulls had nine puppies. In the middle of our bed! YUCK! But awesome. So now it's even crazier around here! I wanted to give you guys something, so I cut this chapter a little short. Much loves to you all, and please review!**

Ana turned out to be a very cooperative Werewolf. Director Fury brought a smaller version of a containment unit once used to hold the Prince of Mischief himself to Stark Towers, and she agreed to stay within it's thick glass walls. She seemed so defeated, and depressed. Bruce, with his gentle voice…and being one who understood what it was like to have a monster creeping around just below the skin…was sent to question her. His hours with Ana grew into days. I barely saw him anymore. But I had a feeling it was okay, and that it was the right thing.

Tony was not so easily reassured. He listened in on their conversations. We learned that Vincent was at least a thousand years old, one of the original creators of their line. Werewolves had been around for centuries, but as the pure bloods began to breed with humans, the line changed. Instead of being immortal, werewolves began to live shorter lives…human lives. There were few left who were centuries old, but the ones who were, the last of the pure bloods, became the elders and leaders of their race. It was decided that they would stop living in the shadows, in the forests of the world, and begin to infiltrate humanity. They moved into our cities and towns, and began to live side by side with us, without our race being none the wiser. There were exceptions, when a Werewolf let anger get the better of him or her, and turned with the express intent of killing. Those cases were written in history, but of course now we just believed them to be legends and fables. Take Little Red Riding Hood for one. Apparently the Wolf in that story was actually a mass murderer. She wasn't the first little girl he had stalked through the forests with blood on his mind. Creepy, right?

Yeah. I thought so, too. There were other stories, some to gruesome to even think about. Basically what it all boiled down too was that for the most part, aside for an occasional unbalanced homicidal Werewolf, we all lived in peace together. And then Loki happened.

Bruce showed her a photo of the god. She recognized him immediately. "When Vincent told me what I must do, how I must come here and gather as much information as I could before killing Journey, that man was sitting in a dark corner of the room. I will never forget his green eyes watching me. How they glittered in the dark, like a predator."

Tony snorted at the monitor. "That's the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

I smacked him in the back of the head.

"OW! What the hell is that for? I was trying out a Southern saying. I thought you'd like it." Tony rubbed his head and grinned at me.

"She's helping us. Give her a break."

He threw his hands up. "Give her a fucking break?! She tried to kill you, baby. I'm not satisfied with her sudden change of heart yet. Sue me."

I nodded and left it alone. He was right, she had come to kill me, and to drive Tony mad. Only time would tell if she was to be trusted. My gut already told me that she could be…but I wasn't going to tell Tony that and piss him off further. I left him to glower at the monitor.

Tony found me when dark settled over New York. I was sitting on the floor, staring out one of the vast windows at the twinkling city below. He sat down next to me, and handed me a drink.

"It's been a week and a half since Ana….showed us what she was. And since Clint and Natasha went to watch over Glory's apartment. Obviously Loki knows by now that we have his real life Furry here with us, and you're not dead…and I'm not nuts. He probably had his next move all planned out," he sighed and took a sip of his drink. Then he grinned. "Bastard's always on the loosing end. Why hasn't he learned that by now?"

I followed suit. It was strong and it burned my throat and warmed my stomach. "Lunatics never learn," I replied. "He will always keep coming at us with something new. No matter how many times you all stop him."

"I thought you and Thor were his great defenders," Tony prodded.

"I was never cheerleading for him." I hiked up my skirt and flashed a buttock at him. "Only you, Old Man."

Tony laughed and took another long sip of his drink. "That's why I like my women the way I like my martinis. Dirty." He winked.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help grinning. "Oh, you sweet talker. My stomach just gets all fluttery every time you speak."

"I thought it was your loins that I made all fluttery."

I downed the rest of the concoction he had handed me. My stomach seemed to explode with fire, and my head instantly started to buzz. "Tony Stark, the Great Seducer. You just drove me to drink."

"Ha!" He tossed his head back in a mock laugh. "Like you need an excuse. Lush."

My mouth fell open as I feigned shock. "Are you questioning my integrity?"

"Is it really a question?" Tony threw back the rest of his drink, not to be outdone by a girl. Then he looked me straight in the eye. His dark eyes were trying to look deadly, but mirth sparkled in them. That time my loins really did get all fluttery.

"You are so asking for it," I hissed, pressing my face so close to his I could almost sense his aura. I bit at my lip, unable to confidently hide my arousal. As if I ever could from Tony.

"Bring it on, Pom Pom Queen," he said gruffly.

The ache between my legs intensified. The gruffness in his voice always did that too me…it was a tone he saved for two things only, fighting and fucking. I was prepared for both.

Tony's stare was deadly, and so fucking hot. I was about to pounce, when JARVIS made an announcement. "Sir, Agents Barton and Romanoff are on their way up."

Tony uttered something that sounded like "ARGH" and fell back onto the floor, his erection straining at his jeans. The arch reactor seemed to be shining even brighter than usual through his AC/DC shirt.

I groaned. "Ohmygawd, that sucks!"

He looked at me and sighed. "We are continuing this later. Understood?"

"Oh, you just try to fucking stop me," I murmured, running my hand across his impossibly hard crotch, and massaging the material ever so slowly.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed. "I love a challenge," he hissed through gritted teeth before he roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me too him, kissing me deeply. His tongue vied for control of my mouth, and I moaned into the embrace. I felt like I was melting into his hands. He must have felt it too, because he pulled back a bit, nipped at my bottom lip so hard that he nearly drew blood…and then shoved me away.

I laughed, hearing the raspy husk in my own throat. Tony heard it too and bit his lip before looking away. "You're killing me slowly, baby," he said just as the door opened and the agents walked in looking none too happy.

"Better stop what you two pervs are doing and call everyone together," Clint barked, obviously in serious SHIELD mode.

"JARVIS," Tony said. "You heard the man. Gather up the troops."

"Yes, Sir," the AI responded.

In minutes the rest of the group assembled in the room. Tony had finally gotten his erection under control so he wasn't walking around stabbing people and knocking things off tables. Steve was eyeballing our disheveled appearance rather disapprovingly, and blushed when I winked at him.

"Here's the issue," Clint said. He was pacing like a caged animal. "Glory has disappeared."

"WHAT?!" Tony roared. "How?!"

"Don't interrupt me again, and I will tell you, _STARK_," Clint growled with more venom then necessary. He was obviously totally pissed at having lost Glory. "We were tracking a figure that we were certain was Loki. Basically it was a fucking ploy, and we fell for it. Not enough sleep lately, maybe, I don't fucking know, but we fell for it. The person got away, and when we got back to our posts, we couldn't see Glory anywhere in her apartment through the windows. When she didn't answer the phone, we went in. She was gone. He had to have taken her."

Steve cleared his throat. "So here's the big question. Did he take her against her will or did she go willingly?"

"There was nothing to suggest a struggle," Natasha replied. She looked haggard. "I would say she went of her own accord."

"DAMMIT!" Tony yelled.

"He could have used his magic, and very likely did," Thor said. "She would have gone with him willingly into a volcano if that was the case."

"FUCK!" Tony spat.

Steve shot him a look that said, _Is that really necessary? _

Bruce rubbed at his temple. "Clint, Natasha, you guys look like hell."

"Is that your professional opinion, Doc?" Clint asked dryly.

"It is," Bruce answered with a small smile. "You should both go get some rest. There's nothing we can do about this now."

It took about five seconds for Clint to drag Natasha out of the room with zero protest from the red headed assassin.

"Damn, I am not going by their room anytime in the near future," Bruce laughed.

"I don't know, as tired as they are, you would probably only hear snoring," said Steve.

"I don't snore!" Natasha yelled from the hallway. "Thank you VERY much!"

Steve laughed. A genuine Steve Rogers sound, and very rare. It was so infectious, that the entire room laughed with him. Even Tony, who was still pretty pissed about loosing Glory and not catching Loki. I had a feeling we would get our chance soon enough.

But I wasn't sure I was looking forward to it.


	13. The Peace Offering

**A/N: Sooo, I know you all have been waiting and I love you guys for that. I finally decided on a Chapter 13 that I liked after rewriting it several times. The Smut Shots really helped me...and on that note, this story is about to get really fucked up. This chapter will be tame...I can't promise anything about the next few chapters. I've got this idea stuck in my head that I cannot get away from...**

**So, happy reading!**

The season turned bitter cold without us noticing. We were just too caught up in trying to find Glory, and keeping an eye on Ana. Bruce was popping in for more and more visits with her, a fact that Tony liked to point out on a near daily basis.

"You act like a jealous boyfriend, Tony," I laughed one day, after I heard him mumbling while watching a monitor.

He growled at me, then stuck out his tongue. "A worried friend, is more like it."

"Stop worrying. Bruce can take care of himself. They have a lot in common you know." Tony cast me an irritated look. "They do, Tony. Have you even talked to Bruce?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, I have. I know that he feels like they are kindred monster spirits or something like that…"

"Hush," I said, laughing. "He is no monster, and you and I both know it. He admires the fact that she has so much control over her Wolf side. And personally, I think he really is starting to have deep feelings for her."

"That's what worries me," Tony groaned.

I smiled at him sympathetically. Bruce was pretty much Tony's best friend, if Tony was capable of having such a thing in his life.

"Well, I've talked to him too," I said. "He deserves some happiness, and she is making him pretty damn happy. Even in that box you all have her in…the one she _never_ complains about. Ana understands that she has to stay in that thing until this is all settled. Personally I think we need to let her out."

"And you are officially nuts. Gone. Out of it. Craaazzzyyyy." He spun his finger beside his ear and crossed his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Have I ever told you how much the sound of your voice irritates me, you juvenile ass?"

Tony grinned and sauntered toward me. "And yet it is music to your ears."

"Mmmm-hmmm, you got it, Old Man. A never ending hellish symphony."

He stopped suddenly and cast his eyes upward as if considering something, his head slightly cocked.

"Timmy in the well again, Lassie?" I teased.

"I was just thinking about what their kids would look like. Furry green rage monsters, running around humping peoples legs. Chasing their tails and then getting pissed when they can't catch them…and Hulking out."

"Tony!" I laughed. "That's so fucking wrong!"

He continued across the room toward me. "I am a terrible human being. I know, I know. But I have to tell you something…I kind of like just having you to myself again. Not that I minded sharing you, cause watching you with someone else was pretty goddamn hot…" he trailed off and cocked his head again. I giggled and smacked his arm. He made a show of acting like I had just snapped him out of some blissful memory.

"I kinda miss Bruce too," I winked.

Tony laughed, "I'm glad you know me so well. There's certain things I feel rather girly admitting." He looked at me thoughtfully, and ran a callused thumb across my cheek. His other hand snaked into my hair, and he tipped my head up slightly as he lowered his lips to mine. I sighed into the feeling of his hands on me and his tongue slowly flicking across my lips, seeking entry. I parted them slightly, and he took full advantage at once, deepening the kiss. I moaned at the sensation of being devoured. I could feel his lips curl into a self satisfied smile.

A resounding boom and quaking of the entire building parted us. "Is that Thor?" I said…only I'm pretty sure it came out in more of a squawky scream.

Tony ran for the wall to ceiling window overlooking the balcony . "Fuck!" I heard him yell. "JARVIS! ASSEMBLE!"

I knew the minute I heard the profanity escape his lips, just who was outside. I didn't, however, expect what I was seeing.

Loki strode into the penthouse, glaring at all of us with his glittering feral eyes. On his face was a strange sort of metal muzzle, and his wrists were bound by chains. One of the chains was secured to Thor's own wrist. The Thunder God had a sort of odd expression on his face, somewhat sad, and at the same time very stern. An unsettling quiet had come over the room as Loki's eyes swept over all of us, stopping to stare intently at me. I looked away, uncomfortable.

"Give me one good reason why we don't kill him now," Natasha growled from behind me, breaking the silence with her icy tone. "And by we I mean _me._"

"Thor," Steve said. He and Bruce had just come up from the lab. "What is this?"

Thor sighed. He looked extremely tired. "This," he motioned to the bound god at his side, "is a peace offering from Odin, our father."

Loki attempted to grumble behind the mask, only making guttural noises. Tony couldn't help but grin. "_Really_? How is that, again?"

Loki managed to snarl. Though bound and gagged, he kept his head held high, his countenance one of grandeur, despite his appearance.

"The Allfather was informed of Loki's latest attempt at harm upon you and your world. He ordered me to find Loki, bind him, and bring him here…I am to give him to you," Thor said, still looking troubled.

"Give him to us?" Bruce said. "To do what with?"

"Whatever you should wish. As long as he wears these rings upon his wrists," the large blond god raised the chain, lifting Loki's arms so that we could see them plainly. They were silver, symbols carved into the metal that cast a soft bluish glow. "Then he is without magic. Father had these cast by the Elves, the highest throne of Light Workers. Their sorcery is legendary and unbreakable, _however _this is my brother, the trickster…also legendary. It has taken the Elves many cycles to create these rings."

"Nice bracelets. So, big brother, when you say, whatever we wish," Natasha sneered at the two gods. "Does that really mean…anything?"

Thor glowered at her, and seemed to actually grow in size as he stood straight and proud. "According to the Allfather, yes. But Loki is still _my_ brother. No matter what fool hearted things he may do, or what evil lies within his heart, I will not allow him to be killed. Earth is under _my _protection…and so is Loki." At this the emerald eyed god actually rolled his eyes, behind Thor's back. "You may try him as a war criminal. Sentence him to your prisons. Sentence him to torture if you must, but I cannot sit back and watch him die."

Natasha threw her hands up in the air. "So basically, Odin gives us the gift of this asshole, to pay for his crimes and set a fucking example to the rest of the unknown Universe, and you are taking it away. Why the hell should we put him in our prisons and feed his sorry ass, keep him warm, clothed, out of the fucking elements, when he has _killed_ so many of our people in the past? Odin couldn't keep Loki out of fucking trouble, THAT'S WHY HE IS HERE!" She practically began to scream, loosing a tad of her usually impeccable control. Clint put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she stilled herself immediately.

Thor's eyes flashed, but he did not argue her logic. "You are correct, Lady Romanoff. I do not back down from my words."

Steve held up a hand. "Listen, I think we need to put him somewhere while we decide what to do with him. Thor brought him here, and we have to respect his wishes. He could have just as well taken Loki somewhere and let him go."

"And where do you suggest we put him?" Tony spat. "Hmmm? Just put him up in a suite in Stark Tower?"

I cleared my throat. "May I make a suggestion?"

All eyes swung around to me, some not nearly as friendly as others. Unnerving? To say the fucking least. I took a deep breath. "I think it's time to let Ana out of the cage."

"And there's that again," Tony mumbled.

I glared at him. Seemed we were all doing a lot of that in the past few moments. "We need a cage for a beast, right? Well, the only cage we have available is occupado. She's given us nothing buy cooperation, let's let her out."

Bruce nodded. "She won't go anywhere," he said softly. "I can guarantee that."

Tony's lips had become a thin grim line. "You better keep your hairy little girlfriend in check."

Bruce actually laughed at that. "I will," he chuckled.

"Fuck," Tony said. "You guys are fucking impossible. Alright. Go let your little pup out of the kennel, but keep her on a close leash. Come on, Reindeer Games. Your turn in the box. You should feel right at home, you've been there before."

Loki snorted…the translation probably being something like, "Screw you, Stark." As Thor turned to followed Bruce to the level under the lab where the big glass box was, Tony called them back. "Take off his muzzle."

Thor looked uneasily at Tony, then Loki, then back to Tony. "Look, I know they call him SilverTongue because of that lying spell casting mouth of his, but you said those bracelet thingies keep him from creating magic, right?" Tony asked.

Thor nodded.

"Good," Tony said. He was staring intently at Loki. "Then take off the muzzle. I need to ask him something."

Thor didn't look pleased, but complied and ran the steel key over the lock mechanism on the side of the mask. There was a metallic whirring, and the thing fell away from the god's face. Loki took a deep breath of air, and flexed his jaw. He bared his teeth in a snarling leer.

"Where is she?" Tony growled. "What did you do with Glory?"

Loki glared at him. "I do not have her, _Stark." _he spat.

"BULLSHIT!" Tony roared. "Where the fuck is she? Tell me, or I'm sewing your fucking mouth shut."

Loki sighed, looking rather bored. "That has been done to me before. Go right ahead with your petty tortures. It will not change the fact that I have not touched your little toy." The god cast his eyes at me, and winked. It my turn to pierce my lips together. I did not like where this conversation was going.

"In fact," he continued, "I will offer you even more information, just because I am such a generous person." He kept his eyes locked with mine. "I did go back for the ungrateful creature and found her already gone. I believed that Vincent had retrieved her for me. I was looking for him and his pack when I met up with my dear…_brother." _He cast an irritated look at Thor.

"Was the Wolf Man supposed to go and get her for you?" Tony narrowed his eyes. "Was that part of your little dominion plan?"

Loki rolled his eyes once more. "You do not have to believe me, Man of Metal. He was not, it was not. These Wolves have devious minds of their own."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tony said, cocking an eyebrow at Bruce. "So, if you don't have her, then where the fuck is she? Where's the Wolf pack's den at?"

"Perhaps we can work something out for that information," Loki sneered.

"Yeah, like I don't fucking shove a boot up your goddamn ass, and you tell me! How's that for a deal?" Tony yelled. "Get him the fuck out of my face. I don't even want to look at him anymore!"

As Thor led Loki away, the mischievous god cast a mirth filled look back at me. Tony didn't want to look at him anymore…and I wished I didn't.

But I just couldn't help myself…


	14. In My Head

"_Journey. Journey, girl. Come, my pet, do not pretend. I know you can hear me."_

Loki had been with us for a week. In the end it was not he who told us where the den of the Wolves was, it was Ana. The moment she was free of her prison, she took us to her former home. In a very old section of the great city was a neighborhood that had undergone a renaissance around 30 years ago. A developer, Downey, Inc., decided to turn the block into an rather upscale community. That lead architect had been a cousin of Vincent's…and the large warehouse at the end of the block had been turned into a huge apartment building for a very select set of clientele.

Now the building stood empty. The den was abandoned, Vincent had taken his pack and ran. Bruce immediately began a series of tests on Ana trying to find a way to track the other Wolves. He quickly found out that like their canine cousin's, the Wolves core body temperature ran quite a bit higher than an average humans. He and Tony set about reconfiguring a satellite link to look for a community of people with a higher temperature signature. So far, they had turned up squat.

Tony and Bruce were spending so much time in the lab it was almost like old times again. Which was fine since this time it was for an actual cause, and not just their science bro ego and Id trying to out wit one another.

It was the sixth night, and I was laying in bed. I had just finished painting a portrait of my frustrations, the strange confusion I felt at the return of Loki, the horrible feeling in the pit of stomach that occurred every time I saw how feverishly Tony was working to find Glory. I had to tell my inner voice to shut the fuck up, that he was only doing his job as a fucking hero….besides, she was _missing._ I would hope someone would be that hell bent on finding me if I vanished without a trace. Painting help me to bring those feelings out and deal with them. The paintings black and blue bruised background was splattered in a way that looked bloody and angry. And I was exhausted.

Now I was laying on the cool bed sheets, staring at the blazing statement on the easel and letting the paint dry on my skin and dress, as was a custom of mine. I loved the feeling of the paint cracking on my fingers, that knowledge that I had just created something real and tangible, the evidence lingering on my skin…it was a very sensual feeling. I lay there, trying to ignore the real and not yet tangible new voice inside my head.

"_Child," _Loki's voice sounded more irritated than seductive. "_I have been in this dungeon of your Metal Man's creation for six long days with only the company of Thor."_

"Poor baby," I grumbled, pulling a pillow over my head even though I knew there was no hope in hell of it helping. He was in my head.

"_Mmmm, indeed," _he purred. I could hear the sneer in his voice. "_I only wish to speak with you on a more…intimate playing field. Will you come," _Loki paused to laugh softly, _"and stand outside my prison while we converse?"_

I sighed. I knew he had me. It was either go and see him, or have him continue to speak to me inside my own head and drive me crazier than I already felt. And if he was already in there, he _knew _the turmoil that was raging in there. Apparently not all his magic had been usurped. "I'll be there in a minute."

I heard him sigh happily as I pulled on a sweater and headed down to the level of the cube. Because there had been no incidents and manpower was needed elsewhere there was only one guard at the door, an aging SHIELD agent…and he was asleep. I wondered if Loki had anything to do with that. _Probably sang him a lullaby._

"_I am afraid I don't sing," _the god answered me. I rolled my eyes, "_Eavesdropper." _My paint stained fingers pushed the code into the digital lock, let it run it's retina scan, and stood back as the door slid open.

He standing at the glass, waiting on me. His eyes were shrewd, calculating. The armor he usually wore was neatly stacked on a table in his little room, and he wore only a green and gold tunic, pants, and shining black boots. I had always been quite partial to those damn boots….

The cube sat on a platform across a metal drawbridge. I stepped onto it, wincing as it creaked and clanked. "When did Tony find time to build this creepy fucking room?" I murmured, looking around.

"Your Stark is a man of many talents, I take it," Loki smirked.

"Oh, honey," I said, still looking around the room, "you have _no _idea what talents he possesses."

"Enlighten me."

I took another tentative step. "Nope, I am not playing the Hannibal and Clarice game with you tonight. I'm just too damn tired. But do tell me, why summon me now?"

He cocked his head, not getting the reference, but not caring either. "I grow bored with the ramblings of my dear brother. He thinks he can change me by speaking of our past together, reminding me of the things we did when we were young." Loki snorted. "I do not need to be reminded, I was there. I need new stories. Your stories, my pet."

"Don't call me that," I snapped, stopping in the middle of the bridge. "I don't want you to call me that. I'm not yours. I never was, I never will be."

Loki feigned hurt. "As you wish, Journey."

I didn't move. "What other magic do you still have?"

He grinned. "Why, I am afraid I do not know what you are referring too."

"You can still speak to me in my mind, like you always could, and if that's not fucking magical, I don't know what the hell is. So what else can you still do? Rainbows and unicorns aren't going to shoot out of your fingers are they?"

Loki shrugged, the smug look gone. "I have nothing else."

The way he said it, the hurt tone of his voice, made me believe him. "Then why do you still have _that _power?"

"Come across the bridge to this glass, and I will tell you," he said, voice dripping with sensuality. I mentally kicked myself, but took another step toward him. And another, until finally I was standing directly in front of him.

"Closer," he murmured. "I want to hear you breathe, hear your heart beat."

I rolled my eyes, but did as he asked. Loki placed a hand on the wall of his prison, glass that was so thick an elephant could have tap danced on it without even a single vibration through the pane. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the stillness…and then smiled. "Aw, there it is. Like the humming of a birds wings. Your mortal heart is such a delicate thing."

"Tell me what I want to know," I said, hoping I sounded authoritative. "Quid pro quo."

Loki slowly opened his eyes, and grinned. "Very simple. It is who I am. I could give it up no more than I could give up the sound of my voice, the drum of my own heart, or the screaming in my own mind. It is in the core of who and what I am."

"And what is that?"

"Put your hand on the glass," he ordered.

"I'm getting a bit tired of you telling me what to fucking do, Godboy." I snapped using one of Tony's nicknames just to piss him off. "Don't you ever say 'please'?"

Loki ignored the stab. "_Please, Journey," _the seductive voice was back in my head again. _"Place your palm against mine. I wish to feel you the only way that I can."_

I groaned softly before I could stop myself, and placed my palm against his. A frost began to form on the glass between our hands, and I watched with wonder as his eyes began to turn a blazing shade of crimson, and his flesh an icy blue. Symbols, lines, appeared to carve themselves into the flawless skin of his face. The frost on the pane turned to a sheet of ice, and I could feel the cold on my hand.

"My god," I whispered. "What are you?"

"_I am of a race of beings called the Jotunn, the Frost Giants,_" he replied, his blue lips staying perfectly still. _"I am the son of Laufey, the former king of Jotunheim. Odin took me during the great wars many years ago, when I was but an infant. He cloaked me in the flesh of the Aesir. I was a pawn, to be groomed as royalty, with the hopes of creating peace between our realms. But the Jotun are monsters, not to be reasoned with,"_ He laughed bitterly. "_That is why I say the AllFather is not my father, and Thor is not my brother." _Loki's red eyes narrowed, "_I was never to be more than a useful object. Odin would have sacrificed me to the Frost Giants, just as he sacrificed me to your world and your people. I was never his son! I have no longer have a family."_

The venom in his voice made me wince, but it was the hurt shining through that really stabbed me in the heart. It was right then, that he realized he had let me see way more than he meant to. I could tell by the look in his eyes, the way his mouth fell open and then snapped shut, as if for once he didn't know what to say. I found that hard to believe.

I took in his appearance as he stared at me, blood red eyes wide. "How many know that you are like this?" I asked, truly curious.

"Only Odin, Heimdall, and Thor for a moment. There were several Jotun, but the ones who have seen me as what I am, no longer live," Loki was searching my face with his eyes, reading me, I figured. Probably like a fucking open book. "My father, Laufey, no longer lives. I made sure of that."

Our hands were still together on the wall of the cube. The cold was not unbearable, not enough to damage the glass, but the sheen of ice was growing. I stared at the lines on his face, the designs they made, and murmured before I could stop myself, "You're beautiful. Terrifying, but beautiful. I've never seen anything like you."

"You have always found me terrifying," Loki smirked. "But I highly doubt you truly believe me beautiful." He began to change back to his more human form.

"Why don't you stay like that if it is what you are?" I asked.

"It is NOT _who_ I am," Loki spat. "I am Loki, I _am_ royalty. A King of Mischief, the God of Lies, Prince of the Silver Tongue," he paused to grin. "A name which has several meanings as you well know. _That_is who I am."

I blushed, remembering the feeling of his mouth on my skin. That downpour on the roof so many months ago. The memory resurfaced so vividly, that it almost seemed alive and fresh. I could hear my own moans from that night, hear his growls of pleasure. Then I felt it, that familiar twinge, the warmth spreading. My blush deepened, and Loki laughed, genuinely pleased by my reaction.

"You did that," I hissed.

He tried to look innocent, but his eyes sparkled. "Did what, fair one?"

"Made me relive that memory. You made it real again."

Loki pressed his face closer to the glass, and closed his eyes again. When he spoke it was soft and sweet. "I can tell by the quickening of your heart that you enjoyed the memory I gave back to you. I can make you forget if you wish." Eyes of malachite opened again, and stared at me, but without malice, without mischief. For once, only a question.

I was treading on the thinnest ice possible…a phrase which took on a new meaning, knowing what he truly was. I hated the hold he seemed to have over me. "No, I don't want to forget, Loki," I said wearily.

I could've sworn I heard him make a sound almost like a whimper when I said his name, but he quickly put his devilish face back on and stepped back from the glass, letting his eyes flow over me. "You are covered in paint."

I looked down at the splatters on my hands, on my chest, my dress, and knew that there was probably paint in my hair, and on my face. I laughed. "I had a fight with a canvas. I won."

"I should wish to see the loser…sometime," Loki winked. "That is a genuine request."

"If they ever let you out of this prison, then we will see," I murmured, suddenly uncomfortable again. For some reason his "genuine" interest made me even more nervous then his devious lust. "I should really go." I began to back away from him.

"Do not leave!" Loki said, suddenly looking anxious. "Stay."

I shook my head, and felt the bridge under my feet as I continued to back away. "I can't, Loki. I will come back, but right now, I have to go. This is too much. I…" I spun around and ran from the room, causing the SHIELD agent to wake and nearly fall out of his chair as I slammed into the door and flew past him. I could hear Loki shouting my name, and waited to hear that voice in my head, but it didn't come.

I came around the corner into the hallway at a full sprint, and stopped to catch my breath, propping my arm against the wall. Suddenly, a hand clamped down over my mouth, and a strong arm caught me around the waist, crushing my arms against my sides.

"Don't you fucking scream," a harsh voice growled in my ear. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"


	15. Tell Me Lies, Sweet Little Lies

**A/N: Okay so I had a little something to celebrate tonight...and so I did. And I am a little...inebriated. So much so that I misspelled that word three times. So please accept my apologies for the typos and fuck ups...there will be some. I wanted to give you guys another chapter cause yall are reading this, that's why lol. It's smut, with plot thingies here and there. Mainly just rutting and moaning, and Loki...in Journey's head (Zombie, zombie, A YA A YA A YA)Sorry corny song reference. So love you guys, cause I am a total Lush right now, and I hope you enjoy! Review please**

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

His breath was hot in my ear, smelling of Scotch. His grip tightened, squeezing me painfully against him. "Why were you in there with Frosty?" He removed his hand from my mouth.

"You know what he is?" I squeaked. Then, "Tony, you're hurting me."

His grip didn't loosen. "Thor told us what he was, but I had never seen it first hand, until now. I was watching you on the monitor…you know nothing goes unnoticed by me. It's _my_ fucking _building!"_

I kept the information that Loki had mentally summoned me to myself, and wondered how much of the conversation Tony had overheard. "I went to talk to him, that's all."

"And maybe I don't fucking believe you," Tony growled. "Maybe I know I've been in the fucking lab for a week and haven't paid you any attention. And maybe I am sorry for that. But maybe you got lonely, Cheerleader. Like you did once upon a time with Bruce."

He was gripping me so hard, now with both arms, that I found it hard to breathe. "Tony, I had your permission with Bruce," I gasped. "Please, stop. You're drunk…"

"I'm always drunk," he laughed. There was no humor in it. "I think you need to remember who you belong too."

I was too tired to fight back, or to argue that he was too fucking drunk and pissed to be doing this, not to mention, I was pretty sure he hadn't slept in days. Sleep deprivation and alcohol didn't mix. Tony shoved me into the wall, slapping my hands against it, and kicking my feet apart. He tightly grabbed my hips, pulling my ass out from the wall, and hiked my dress up.

"No underwear," he slurred. "How fucking convenient. Plan on giving Godboy a show?"

Before I could answer, Tony slapped me hard on the ass, open palmed. I yelped in surprise and tried to spin around to face him, but he caught me and shoved me back into the wall, repeating the same procedure, palms, feet, ass, dress, _slap._

"Tony!" What! The! Fuck?!"

He moved beside me and leaned against the wall as if this was the most casual thing in the world, nonchalantly reaching out and turning my face toward his. Just as I had expected, there were dark rings around his bloodshot eyes. He looked pale, and tired, but there was a fire burning in those inebriated black pits that freaked me out a little. My gods, I was surrounded by dysfunctional men. _Like attracts like._

"I think the way to handles this is by giving you a spanking," Tony said, matter of factly. "A good old fashioned, 1950's bad housewife spanking. And you are NOT going to argue, OR scream 'what the fuck,' OR squirm away. You are going to take it like a good girl."

"You have got to be fucking kidding," I said, angrily. "I'm all for kink, you know that. But I am not going to stand here and let you actually spank me as a punishment for talking to Loki!"

"Uhm, yeah you are."

I was done playing his game. "That's it, Tony. When you are ready to talk about this like adults, SOBER adults, then come see me." I took my hands from the wall, and brushed past him.

"Oh, Honey," I heard him murmur softly, "that was a big mistake."

I was about to tell him to fuck off, when he grabbed my arm. I spun around on my heels to face him before he could twirl me, and it caught him off guard. The Scotch had slowed his reaction time and taken away his usual cat like grace, and Tony staggered back. I used that opportunity to wrench my arm away and run like bloody hell.

"Stop acting crazy!" I shouted back over my shoulder. He yelled something I couldn't quite make out, and then I heard his footsteps behind me. The man may have been drunk, but he was fucking Iron Man, for the love of _God_, and that took some stamina and strength. Tony was fucking fast. I knew he would catch me at the elevator, if he even let Jarvis allow me on the fucking thing. Instead I threw open the stairwell door and began taking the steps back up to he penthouse two at a time.

I never looked behind me as I fell into the penthouse from the stairs, scrambled to my feet, and sprinted for our bedroom. The fall had cost me, and I felt Tony's fingers grasp at my hair, pulling me back toward him, as he let out an angry roar. With massive force, he sent me flailing through the air toward our bed. I face-planted, and frantically tried to push myself up onto my hands and knees, gasping, red faced, and cursing.

He was on me in a matter of seconds, pulling me into his lap, his breath coming in harsh pants. "Calm down, Pom Pom Queen. This will be over in a moment."

"Tony!" I screamed. "I know you have a Daddy complex, but this is ridiculous!"

Tony pressed down on my back with one hand, and lifted my dress with the other. He caressed the flesh of one cheek, then the other, and for just a moment I thought he had abandoned his spanking game for something more sexual. I was hoping anyway. I held my breathe waiting for the probing fingers, as he lifted my ass up with his knees, and spread my legs. The first blow was so damn hard that he nearly smacked me off his lap.

I cried out, more anger than pain. "I can't believe you are actually doing this!"

The second strike landed in the same spot, his hand marking my ass again. The hand shaped red whelps were rising, I could feel them. I bit down on my lip, and tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me curse and squeal. The third spank again landed in the same spot, Tony's apparent sweet spot. Tears begin to prickle at my eyes from the sheer humiliation and stinging pain. I simply could NOT believe he was trying to do teach me a lesson by fucking _spanking _me like a spoiled child.

I actually heard the audible _Swish _from the fourth smack as his hand fell through the air, he put so much force behind it. I grunted and arched forward, trying to project myself out of his arms and away from him. My ass was killing me already, the skin burning, and I doubted that Tony was going to stop anytime soon. Another slap landed lower than the previous hits, smacking my exposed sex. I tried like hell to bite back the scream, but it came anyway. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Six, I tried not to count, but my analytical brain wouldn't stop. Seven. At eight he blessedly moved his hand up and switched to the next buttock.

"Tony," I whimpered. "Please, stop."

Not a peep from him. That scared me even more than him chasing me down the damn hallway, and that was a pretty fucking scary, since I knew what was coming when he caught me.

The ninth slap landed in the middle of my ass, right above my lips. The odd sensation stung, but succeeded in putting enough pressure on my sex to elicit a reaction that I didn't expect to feel…didn't _want _to feel. I wanted to be mad, and I was, pissed as an old wet hen, my mother used to say. My rear end was sore as hell, burning and stinging, and now he was turning me on? What the fuck was wrong with _that _picture?

Slap number ten landed fully on my pussy. I screamed and wiggled, only succeeding in making Tony tighten his grip. It stung so badly I was certain I could feel my own pulse down there, pounding. I was suddenly aware that Tony had an erection that was stabbing me in the stomach. Another slap in the same spot, but this one was softer, more close handed. I pressed my lips together, to try to muffle the whine that was fighting to escape my throat. Tears were still freely flowing from my eyes. Hit twelve came on my ass again, in a stinging blow. Thirteen, my lucky number and he fucking knew it, was more of a pat to my sex.

"Tony," I sniffled. "I…you…" I had no idea what to say. I was hurting, but the pressure he was now applying to the heat of me was delicious.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked in a voice so thick with lust that he sounded like he'd been smoking cigars all day. "Will you ask my permission before you go see Loki?"

My mouth fell open. "You want me to ask your permission?"

"Of course," he sounded non-plused, like I had just said something idiotic.

"And you aren't forbidding me from going to talk to him?"

"No, I just want to know, Journey." Tony sighed. "He's a monster. Hell, you saw what he turned into! He can bend people's will just by talking to them. That's the mark of a charismatic lunatic, and it doesn't take magic to manipulate people. Hitler manipulated an entire nation. Manson and Jim Jones-"

"I get it, Tony," I murmured.

He swatted me on the ass again, and I flinched. "Do you?"

"Yes, Daddy," I said through gritted teeth. "Will you let me up now?"

Tony ground his cock up into my belly. "Not a fucking chance, honey." He smacked my heat again, and left his fingers there to linger. Slowly he dipped inside of me, taking his time exploring the wetness there. He pressed his thumb into me, and used his fingers to apply pressure to my clit. Left finger, right, his digits rocked back and forth, occasionally pinching at the taunt bundle of nerves. I cried out, feeling myself grow wetter.

And then a new voice rang out in my head. "_I knew you would enlighten me to Stark's many talents," _Loki teased. " _I may not be able to see you, but I can hear your thoughts, and they are decidedly whorish at the moment." _

"_Fuck off, Loki," _I growled back at him. "_Quit eavesdropping and get out of my head." _

His laughter rocked through me, jovial in a mischievous way. Then there was quiet. I wasn't completely satisfied that he was gone, but Tony rocking his hips upward, pressing his hardness into my skin, and his fingers finding a faster harder rhythm at my backside kept me from caring. I moaned loudly. Tony used his free hand to pull my dress up over my head and threw it onto the bed. He slid the same hand under me and cupped a breast, rolling the erect pinnacle of my nipple between two fingers, as he rolled my clit between two on the other hand.

"Oh, gods, Tony," I cried.

"I was kind of diggin' the Daddy thing," he chuckled thickly.

My eyes were literally rolling up inside my head, and all coherent thought was gone. All that was left was this man who I loved, but had hated a moment ago, the heat between my legs mingling with the heat of my raw ass cheeks, and…

"_You are a very naughty creature, do you know that?"_

"Oh my GAWD!" I yelled out, stopping to mentally curse myself as Loki giggled.

"_You are going to drive me mad, Godboy!" _I screamed. "_Privacy, please?"_

His voice sounded sulky. "_I have no privacy in this dungeon. I can not even pleasure myself without the knowledge that someone could come in at their own will at anytime-"_

"_Stop whining!"_ I interrupted. "_I don't need to hear that, and I am NOT going to feel sorry for you. Now get out of my head!" _I tried to put up a wall between us, block him out completely. I was concentrating as hard as I could, my forehead scrunched up in a tense line when Tony shifted below me.

"Baby," Tony moaned, pulling me out of my head for a moment. He lifted me up and turned me around to face him. "Unzip me," he ordered.

I complied, watching him spill out of the jeans and into my hand. He was looking down at himself in my hand with wonder on his drunken face. "This escalated quickly," he murmured.

"Isn't this where you were planning on it going?" I asked, stroking my hand up and down his silky length.

"Honestly, I'm not certain," Tony breathed. "Mmmm, I am really glad it did though." He leaned back into the pillows and watched me jack him off. "Yeah, baby, like that. Oh, fuck…" his words ended in guttural groans as I quickened the pace.

"_You should take him."_

"_This isn't really the time for instruction…"_

"_Take back the control that he took from you," _the God purred. "_You are powerful and he left you feeling helpless. You can get your strength back. Make him beg for it."_

I couldn't help it. Having Tony moaning and writhing in my hands, and Loki seductively speaking in my mind about how _I_ should be seducing _my_ lover was almost too much. I gave into the dark hearted Prince and stopped trying to block him out.

Instead, I climbed into Tony's lap, kissing him fiercely. He cried out into my mouth as I slid down onto his length. I grabbed his hands and pinned his arms over his head as he had done to me in the hallway.

"Do you like that, _Daddy?" _I sneered.

Tony's lips curled in a lascivious smile. "I don't care how you say it, as long as you say it."

This would be a fight of wills. I returned the smile, squeezing his cock with my inner muscles. "Ah, fuck," he grunted. "You're good at this."

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten, or has senility finally started settling in?"

"You little bitch," Tony laughed and wrenched his hands away, grabbing my bruised ass and squeezing. I yelped in pain. He pulled me up and off of him, and settled his erection at my entrance, teasing. "I love these games we play," he murmured. "I always have." His fingers dug into the mass of whelps. It hurt like a bitch.

"Tony," I pleaded, feeling my control slipping, all but gone.

He leered, at me. The look on his face was so damn sexy I almost came just from looking at him. Dirty mouthed, evil Tony was really fucking hot…and really fucking painful. I tried to wiggle away from his pinching fingers. "Uh-uh, honey. You aren't going anywhere," he said, teasing me with the head of his erection. "Just say that word I want to hear."

I huffed and grit my teeth against the pain. "Daddy," I murmured, my face burning. "Please." Tony smiled, victorious, and let go of my rear.

"_Ah, you gave in. I had high hopes for you." _Loki mused.

"_Fuck you."_

"_That would be a preferable past time, but alas, I am stuck inside your Daddy's cage." _

"_You are getting off on this shit aren't you?"_

"_I would be lying if I said it was not most enjoyable. Stark is, of course, a barbarian, and ruts like a bear. I would make you my whore with seduction and everything your heart desired…not fear."_

"_For some reason I find that hard to believe," _I growled. _"You make a living with fear." _

"_Woman," _Loki said. There was a strange lilt to his voice. "_If I were free of this dungeon-"_

His voice was cut off by my cry as Tony slipped his fingers between my legs and began to massage my clit again as he had earlier. His length soon followed, easing into me, savoring the journey inside. Eager fingers danced across my flesh, flicking the delicate bud. The other hand slid up my back, to my neck so he could grab ahold of my shoulders just enough to slam me down on his cock over and over again. Tony groaned as we fucked, our bodies joining together over and over again.

Loki had been silent for a moment, probably sulking after being interrupted. "_Heathens."_

"_That's hypocritical," _I managed to moan out.

His response was a soft chuckle_. _As Tony and I fucked with complete abandon, passionately coming together, screaming each other's names to the walls of Stark Tower, and probably horribly embarrassing Steve in the process.

"_Then we are all kindred spirits here," _Loki mused.

"Like attracts like," I said aloud.


	16. Enchantment of the Mind

**A/N: First I must say, thank you for the reviews, they really make my day. ****J Thank you all who read and review, and those of you who read and do not. The fact that you are all still reading this makes me giddy as a flea on a one legged dog (yep, Southern fun again)! All my luvz!**

**Next, I have been reading some really wonderful authors lately. Stories such as Discomfort, Prince of Mischief, With all Vice Tainted, Game of Shadows….authors like molescout, KeeperoftheNine, gloriousanon, and gameofshadows all show me how hopelessly out classed I am. They make me want to better myself as a writer, and that is really what I look for in a story. I have been a Stephen King fan forever, and one of the main reasons is because he makes me want to write, and write well! **

**Seriously, these guys are AH-MAZING, and if you all haven't checked them out yet, and love some Loki smutty hotness along with fucking WONDERFUL story lines that are so well written I am just flabbergasted ever time I read them…then you need to. GO. Right now. Do not pass go, do not collect, just go, READ!**

**These stories are why I have a sudden new found fondness for the God of Lies. While I love to write Tony Stark and Bruce Banner (Their science bromance is so damn delectable) I also love to read and write Loki. In a way I find all three characters so fascinating because they are so much alike. Tony and Loki are smug and witty, and both have daddy issues, AND narcissistic personalities that clash something fierce. They both would make excellent Doms, and I'm pretty sure if they let themselves, they would make lovely subs as well. Bruce and Loki both have what they view as monsters inside of them. While Bruce has a love/hate relationship with the Hulk, (as he finds out that Hulk can actually do some good and help people), Loki simply hates his Jotun heritage and views himself as the monster that parents scare their children with in the night. At the same time he loves his magic abilities that probably are helped by his bloodline. They are all light and dark, day and night. Conflicted and wounded, as we all are. I find that comforting. In the immortal words of Elvis, "well, bless my soul, what's wrong with me?!"**

**Okay, enough of that, sorry for the long windedness… On to the show, my lovely ones!**

Two days later, Bruce found the pack.

The heat signature was in a remote forest in the wilds of the Ozarks in Missouri. Not an altogether odd place for a pack of Wolves to live. Plenty of game, lots of places to hide, snow and cold to keep humans out….and other packs of actual wolves to mask that they were there. Vincent was cunning, but he hadn't counted on Stark and Banner.

Or so we thought.

Tony clumped into the room in his armor, Steve and Bruce beside him. When Tony saw my jacket in my hand, he shook his head. "Nope, no fucking way, Pom Pom Queen."

"I'm coming with you!" I cried. It hadn't even occurred to me that I would get left behind.

"Absolutely not," Bruce and Tony said in unison. Bruce looked a bit embarrassed, but Tony just nodded at him. "Thanks for backing me up."

I huffed. "Ana is going!" I sounded like a whiny wounded teenager. _Gotta stop that shit right now. _

Tony rolled his eyes at me. "Babe, Ana is one of _them. _She is going to help us get close to them, and hopefully pull Glory out without a fight. We are hoping that without Loki to lead them, Mr. Old School Horror Movie will give up the fight."

I started to argue, but he held his hand up. "End of story. I'm not having you out there. One of them already tried to kill you and failed. What do you think an entire pack would do? There will be SHIELD agents in the apartment to keep you safe. We will be back soon." He was sans helmet, and bent down to kiss me. I threw my arms around the cold steel and held on tightly.

"Be careful," I whispered.

"That is my middle name, didn't you know?" Tony grinned.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Like I said, Bruce take care of Tony."

Tony threw a hand over his heart and moaned. "I hath been wounded by the stinging arrow of your words."

Bruce was trying to suppress his laughter at the expense of his friend. "I'll bring him back in one piece," he said, and I kissed him on the cheek. Since he had begun to see Ana quite regularly, we were back to being very chaste with one another. It sort of made my heart ache a little.

It only took moments for them to assemble and leave me standing in the penthouse living room, feeling very lost and alone. I had been instructed that I was not to go near Loki while they were gone, and that if I tried to, there were several SHIELD agents waiting to turn me away. Young, _wide awake _SHIELD agents.

For a long time I paced like a caged animal. When evening came, I sat and tried to watch a sappy old movie, but I just couldn't, it made me ache and worry even more. I settled on a gory zombie flick instead. Halfway through the movie I started thinking about the zombie infestation of New York, and my mother. A certain rooftop…

I began to flip channels again. The Howling was on. I groaned and turned off the TV, opting instead to grab a bottle of something brown and strong, and a glass. I had a feeling it was going to be a long freaking night, and went to our bedroom, flopping down on the bed.

"Hey, JARVIS," I called, pouring myself a glass of bourbon. The smell made me wince.

"Yes?" the cultured voice of the AI responded.

I took a sip. It burned like hell. "Gods, how old is this shit?"

JARVIS sounded amused. "Mr. Stark prefers his bourbon to be aged. I believe the glass you are drinking came from a cask of 100 year old bourbon."

"DAMN!" I took another sip, and winced less this time. It was already traveling to my head.

"JARVIS, Can you tell me when they find the Wolves?"

"Of course, Miss."

I sighed. That made me feel a little better. "Thank you, JARVIS. You rock."

"You are most welcome."

I polished off my drink and sat staring at the wall. It had been two days since I had talked to Loki. He had been oddly quiet. I considered how foolish it was to try to summon him…

"_Loki?" _And then did it anyway.

At first there was no response. I assumed I just was not as good as projecting my thoughts as he was. I concentrated the way I had when I was trying to block him…only in reverse. I opened myself up to his mind. "_Loki, can you hear me?"_

"_This is a pleasant surprise," _his smooth voice answered.

I felt that crazy tingle crawl through my skin again. _"It's not a social call. I want to know why the Wolves? And why did you want me dead?"_

The god was quiet for a moment. _"I did not want you dead. A man named Vincent found me when I returned to Midgard. He told me how the Avengers were trying to destroy his race, how the people of your world viewed them as monsters. I…" _He paused for a moment, and seemed to calculate his next words before he spoke them. _"I know how it is to be feared for what you are. To be thought of as a monster."_

"_And sending Ana here to snoop around and kill me would somehow make you feel like less of a monster?" _

"_My p-, Journey, I did not send her to kill you. I was present in the meeting that took place between Vincent and Ana. I sat and listened to his words, and his plan to have you murdered. I planned to stop her…that is why Glory came here. I sent her here to see if Ana had made it into this atrocity your people call a building. She was to tell the little beast to cease with the plan, then come back to me. She did not return, and Thor stopped me before I had a chance to act. I was torn as to who to go to first…you or her."_

How did I trust him? "_Someone is lying here. Either Ana was told to stop, but didn't, or Glory never told her for one reason or another…or Vincent got to them both…or the God of FUCKING LIES is lying."_

I sighed, plagued by my own thoughts, but a bit too fuzzy headed to make sense of all this right now.

"_I speak the truth, dear one. Will you permit me show you something?" _Loki said.

"_You're really asking? Why do I feel like I still don't have a choice?__" _

"_Close your eyes."_

__I laughed. _"True to form." _I laid back on the bed, and did as I was bid. There was blackness, and a haze, and then, "Open your eyes."

The sound of his voice, so real, so near, caused me to nearly jump off the bed, only when I opened my eyes, I found that the bed was gone. A gauzy orange light surrounded me. I slowly stood from the large cushioned settee I was on, and immediately faltered. I was no longer in Stark Towers, but on a stone balcony overlooking the most majestic mountains I had ever seen. Immediately I knew where I was.

"Asgard," I breathed.

When Loki spoke, I jumped from the sound. I had been so captivated by the view. "You seemed to enjoy being here once before." He was leaned up against a stone column. The tunic he was wearing last time I had seen him had been replaced by a luxurious black shirt, embellished by a trim of green and gold. The golden clasps were undone and I could see the alabaster skin of his chest and the light trail of hair which began under his navel and ran to the top of tight black riding breeches. As the soft wind came up from the garden grounds below us, blowing the scent of jasmine _**and **_tousling Loki's raven locks just slightly, I groaned. I didn't know which was worse, the fact that I was in some Asgardian romance novel, or the fact that I was enjoying it. Immensely.

The wind blew again, and I felt fabric swish about my ankles. I looked down to find myself wearing a flowing soft green dress. I ran my hands over the luxurious fabric, and nearly groaned again. It was perfect. A Grecian neckline crisscrossed and ran into a halter behind my neck, not to mention the layers of the softest fabric I had ever laid hands on…

_DAMN IT! _

"Are we inside your head?" I asked him, still marveling at the dress.

"You could say that," he replied. "This is the meeting of our minds. The dress is all your doing, except for the color…that was me." He winked slyly.

"The mountains?"

He looked out at the expansive range in the distance. "Mine. This is the Asgard I remember as a boy. This place we stand was once a servants quarters beyond the Royal halls. They stopped using it as such long ago when the King and Queen's servants were allowed to move into the castle to be closer to the Royals, and better tend their needs. When I was a boy I came here to study magic alone." Loki cast an arm toward the gardens. "That however is all your creation. The flowers are from your realm." He looked to the petals bobbing in the breeze and smiled, a genuinely warm smile. "I must admit, their scent is intoxicating, much like the beauty who thought them here. What are they?"

I was staring at them now, my mouth slack. "My grandmother's garden. My favorite place when I was a little girl…" my voice trailed off when the lump formed in my throat. I took a deep breath of the fragrant air. "The smell is jasmine. The strongest fragrance in her garden was always jasmine and hyacinth." I placed a hand on the stone railing of the ancient balcony. "This is incredible. I haven't thought of this place in a very long time. She raised me until she…" The thoughts were too painful, and I cast them away.

His hand brushed the hair away from the back of my neck, and I stiffened. "This is a place that I have escaped too in the recesses of my mind countless times over the years. I must thank you for adding a new element to how I will now remember it." Loki softly pressed his lips behind my ear, and whispered, "I know you have questions for me. I believed this would be preferable to having to connect to one another whilst watching the walls…or while you were under Stark."

"Ah, mischievous trickster God, there you are again," I murmured. "I thought you had been replaced with some alternate reality version of yourself, with all that sweet talk about lovely flowers, and boyhood memories. You even thanked me, I was beginning to worry."

He laughed and moved beside me. "I am not always so cruel, am I?"

"That remains to be seen," I replied, averting my gaze from the depths of his green orbs to the garden below. "This place _is_ perfect, though. I like our minds eye." I arched an eyebrow. "Is this what you meant when you said you would seduce me into being your whore?"

"Perhaps." Loki leaned closer to me. "Perhaps I would tell you that you were the most divine creature I had ever had the pleasure of tasting, and that to drink you in was a delectable delight akin to being intoxicated by the finest wines Asgard has to offer." He leaned in close, brushing my cheek with his lips before murmuring next to my ear, "I would tell you that your lips, your mouth, your tongue, among other places on your delicious body were the most exquisite elixir I had ever taken…" He took a step back and surveyed my face. "If I were trying to seduce you, that is."

My mouth was hanging open again. Second time since opening my eyes in this place. "Full of surprises, aren't you," I managed. My voice sounded strained and bit too high pitched. I silently cursed myself, but he saw it…or heard it, and laughed.

I shook my head, trying to clear it and looked around us at the cushy fainting couch, the beautiful marble columns. I could faintly here a fountain bubbling away in the garden below. "I am going to guess that when you were younger, on Asgard, that you brought many of your playthings here," I mused.

Loki shook his head. "You guess wrong. This place was for magic, and not for courting the fairer sex. I took them to my quarters." He grinned his lupine grin. "I saved this place for only myself and the magic of my own fingertips." He winked.

I groaned. "How the hell can someone be so seductively sensual one minute, and then so ferociously perverse the next? You are like day and night in some outrageous package! Like riding a fucking rollercoaster…and can you forget that I just used that comparison." I could feel myself blushing. Which was not like me at all. I was totally flustered, and all we were doing was _talking! _My gods, I had fucked Bruce Banner and Tony Stark in an alleyway while a werewolf watched, and Bruce tried not to Hulk out, I…

Loki's eyebrows shot up. "Banner?" He interrupted my revelry. "This is most unexpected. Tell me of this tryst." His lips were curled into a feral smile, but I thought I could see something else in there as well. Something I didn't like.

"I might, but you have to tell me some things first."

"Such as?" he quirked an eyebrow at me, seeming satisfied with my silence for the time being.

I stared out at the vast expanse of the mountain range before me. "Why did you want to leave this place. It is amazing. I know Earth has some beautiful places, breathtaking really, but here in this world you are a Prince. A Royal. Rich beyond all measure and surrounded by granduer AND natural beauty. I mean this view is phenomenal. Why leave?"

He seemed taken aback. "I…I did not _want _to leave. I _had _too."

"Why?"

Loki sighed. "Must we do this now?" He gestured at the settee, "There are far better things that we could be experiencing." The plump cushions and throws did look decidedly inviting, especially as the orange light was fading slowly, being replaced by night. I found myself looking forward to that view of the stars again.

My resolve was good. "I'm not fucking you, Loki."

"That would be a shame indeed, my dear one," he moved up against me, pressing his body to mine. "It will only be in our minds. Our physical forms will not be touching. So you do not have to worry about being untrue to your…Iron Man." He growled out the last, and I shivered.

"I will sit with you, but nothing more. It would be cheating too me, and though I know it means diddely shit to you, I do love Tony. He might never know, but I would. What we are doing here would piss him off on so many levels, I cannot even being to fucking imagine," I replied, sitting down on the glorified bench and groaning as my body sank into its lush comfort. "This thing is so comfortable it should be a sin."

"Mmm, welcome to my Garden of Delights," he mused, sitting across from me. "Though, you did create the garden, not I."

"More like the Garden of Eden, and I know who the snake is here. So answer my question…" Before I could finish my sentence, Loki sprang forward and pressed his cool lips to mine. I issued a muffled cry, placing my palms against his chest to push him away, and connecting with not material, but his smooth skin. The feeling of his lips on mine, the way his tongue was dancing against them demanding entry, and the pulse of life under his alabaster skin was too much. I mewled like a frightened animal, and parted my lips to him tasting the familiar tingle of mint and ice…

…I had just taken a bite of the forbidden fruit, and was lost.


	17. You know you will

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a very long time, a lot of you may have given up on me. I wouldn't blame you in the least. I haven't given up on this story though. There's been a lot of personal crap that I don't feel the need to go into.**

**I'm going to revise the synopsis for this story, since the God of Lies has ended up playing a bigger part than I originally intended. Journey is a bit of a whore, perhaps, but that's how I like her. She's a party girl, I wrote her that way, cause, baby, if I was surrounded by all that testosterone hotness…I don't think I would be able to control myself either. Not to mention Natasha….DAAAAMMMNNN…. **

**Thank you to all of you who have recently started reading and following this piece of gratuitous smut. I hope I have not disappointed anyone with this turn of events….but I think we are all here for the same reasons ;) **

**Back to the show….**

_Lost…_

His mouth was a delicious medley of cool lake breezes and the tang of mint, raw and freshly plucked from the garden. I could feel myself slipping into his arms, allowing him to pull me closer. The air tingled around us, electric, foreign…

I pushed Loki back just enough to pull away from the embrace of his lips, flushed and breathing heavy. "My gods, you are the God of Sin, aren't you? You just completely skirted around the subject of why you left. Did you come to Earth for all the Migardian pussy or what?"

He frowned, his lips blushing from the force of the kiss. "Your brash tongue can be as barbaric as Thor's."

I snorted. Proving just how unladylike I truly could be. "Like yours isn't. Come on, answer the question."

"I will agree, if you consent to grant me your lips once more," he grinned his devilish grin and I swooned, even though I didn't want to give to much of myself away to him.

I sighed, trying to appear put upon. "Agreed."

Loki chuckled before sucking my bottom lip between his own. I couldn't help myself, as his tongue swept across my lip, I whimpered. Caught, like a fox in a trap, and suddenly completely at his mercy. As if I was ever anything but…

My lips opened to the pressure of his seeking tongue, so wet, so wanton. He slipped an arm around my back, crushing me too him once more, devouring my lips. The God swirled his tongue around my own, sucking at it slowly, sensuously, eliciting another cry from my throat. The suckling became more and more fevered, as Loki claimed my mouth for his own…even if only for a time. When he finally pulled away, he let those evil lips trail down my neck, settling at pulse point.

"Whoa," I breathed. "That was not part of the bargain. Quid Pro Quo, Hannibal." I pulled away and sat up straighter, trying to appear like I was not nearly as turned on as I was. I was pretty sure my actual body, back in my own bed, was in dyer need of a change of panties. The mental me, was certainly wet as…

The sight of Loki's face dragged me out of my thoughts. He looked just this side of dejected and grim, with his lips pressed firmly together. He ran a hand through his long raven hair, and sighed. "A deal is a deal, I suppose. I did not want to leave Asgard. My false father, Odin, divulged to me that my lineage was that of the Jotun. He kept this information from me my entire life, as I have told you already."

I nodded, remembering the hurt look in his eyes. I wanted him to press on, to help me understand him.

"My childhood was all a lie. The way Odin pretended to groom me for the throne, when he had always intended for it to go to Thor. I was the brighter son, the more fit to be king. Thor was barbaric, a strong warrior, true, but thickheaded and quick to react. I wanted to show Fath-_Odin_, to prove that I was worthy of being King of Asgard. That I could be the heir he wanted me to be, but it all went wrong…" Loki's voice trailed off as he remembered. "Thor and I fought, and I fell from the Rainbow Bridge between the realms. Odin tried to save me…but I let go."

"Why?"

Loki's eyes flashed. "Why?! My life was a lie! The man who I believed to be my father was not! I found I was a monster, and a monster has no place in the realms of the eternal anymore. Death seemed my only choice! But it did not come. I fell into blackness, and was found by the Chitauri." He actually shivered then, looking for all the world like a lost little boy.

"What I endured at their hands is not something that I will speak of. Not now. Perhaps not ever. I will however, say this: Their torments were not only to my body, but also to my mind. They twisted everything inside of me, everything that I held dear, until all I knew was pain, and all I found that I wanted was to main and to kill!"

His eyes turned crimson again. My mouth hung in awe as he continued on his tirade, "I was a _warrior PRINCE_! NOT a sniveling coward created to be abused at the hands of monstrosities such as the Chitauri. They molded my mind, created in me a new kind of beast, and it was not until I was far from their rule that I remembered the true way of…everything."

I felt remorse for this creature, for what he must have gone through. I could not even fathom the pain of finding out that your life was a lie, not just once, but twice. No wonder he was the way he was. He had fallen into the depths of despair and survived the only way he knew how. By adapting.

"Do not pity me," Loki snapped in disgust reading my face. "That is not what I want from you."

"And what do you want?"

He leered. "Quid Pro Quo."

I groaned. "Sometimes you can be horribly creepy, do you fucking _know _that? Good thing you are gorgeous. Blue or not."

Loki glared at me, but I saw the resumed sparkle of mirth. "I believe you have something to tell me, human. On with it!"

I leaned back into the soft pillows and grinned up at the sky. The light was fading faster, the first stars in the sky. "Can you make it completely night?"

Loki sighed and then glanced upward. "It would appear that your mind is doing that work splendidly."

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm working on it, but the stars in the sky are from my subconscious. The stars as seen from Earth. I want to see them from your world."

"Ah," he replied. "As you wish."

Several moons appeared in the sky, or maybe that was planets, I wasn't certain. But the stars, the foreign constellations, so bright in all their splendor without the lights of the city to dull their brilliance… "It's so beautiful."

A sudden pressure on my leg, caused me to jump. Loki was staring at me impatiently and squeezing my upper thigh. He arched his eyebrows at me as if to say, "Bitch, please. Spill it." I could totally hear that coming out of his mouth in a lilting British accent.

I laughed. "Where do I even fucking start."

"Fucking would be a pleasurable start indeed."

"You are impossible. See, I knew that foul mouth was in there, and you called _me_ Thor!" I said.

He rolled his eyes, and I took a deep breath and plunged right in. It felt like we were a couple of kids at a sleepover, telling each other deep dark secrets about what we did in the closet during Seven Minutes In Heaven.

" Alright, here it is… Tony and I decided that since he and I had a semi open relationship…meaning he took multiple lovers, but I only slept with other women with him…and I wasn't exactly free to pick who we bedded…"

Loki held a hand up. "I should wish to hear more about that."

"Oh, no, big boy, that was not part of the agreement. I agreed to tell you how I came to be with Bruce." I winked. "That little morsel of information will have to be left for a swap later on. When I need to know something else, perhaps."

"Mmm, perhaps." Loki leaned back on the other end of the settee. I could plainly see the ridge of his length through the sinfully tight trousers. Distracting to say the least. And awkward. And more than impressive…

I tore my eyes away, looking back to his face. The corners of his delicious mouth were curled up, knowing where my eyes had just been. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, yeah so anyway, we agreed to an open…or rather more open…relationship. I just happened to be extremely attracted to Bruce and pretty quickly found out that he was too me too. He was always there, always working with Tony in the lab..." I paused not sure how to continue.

"Now he is with the little shape shifter. Does that not bother you?" Loki studied my face as if he expected a lie.

I shrugged. "I miss him, yes, but all I ever wanted was for Bruce to be happy. He and I were good friends, and he was a beast in the sack, no pun intended, and highly enjoyable, but his happiness comes first. I'm happy, why shouldn't he be?"

"Noble." Loki mused. "But are you truly happy? I have listened to your thoughts when you did not know I was there, and…"

"What?! That's fucking wrong!" I yelped.

He shrugged. "I am a God, I shall do as I wish."

"Yeah, the whole world has noticed, thanks," I grumbled. "That's a total breech of trust."

Loki opened his mouth in a semi shocked _**O**_. It was almost comical. "Trust? With the God of Lies?"

I glowered. "Don't change the subject, Oh Horney One. What have you heard when I didn't know you were _in_ there, Loki!"

The mischievous grin that had replaced his feigned shock, seemed to melt away a bit when I said his name. I heard the pleasured sigh before he could contain it. He pretended to not notice the self satisfied smile on _my_ face.

"I have heard your concerns over the Iron Man and his Glory. I know you worry about his concern for her, but try to tell yourself it is just because of his nature. I fear you have a right to be worried." Loki said, studying his hands.

"Stop trying to make me doubt him," I said softly.

"You mortals are such an odd lot," Loki chuckled. "You want everything but are afraid to let yourselves have it all. You covet others in a lustful manner, take many lovers to your beds, but then expect to only take **one **to your hearts. Do you think that a man that is devoid of sharing his bed with one woman, could possibly only _love_ one woman?"

I pulled one of the luxurious blankets around my shoulders in an effort to comfort myself. A childish behavior, taking a security blanket, but right now it was all I had. "You're echoing my thoughts back to me," I murmured. "I don't like the way it sounds coming from someone else."

Loki pressed his palms against my ankles and slowly pushed them upward. He had caught me at a weak point, I was too beaten at the moment to push them away. The truth was, I _was _worried, and did believe there was something to be worried about, that Tony's feelings for Glory were more than he was letting on. My biggest fear was that Tony was lying to _himself, _not to me, and that he would figure that out…

Loki's hands had reached my trembling knees. I merely stared at him dully as he brushed past them and leaned forward, pressing his lips to my ear, and whispered my name. I shivered, biting back a moan.

"What of you?" I whispered back. "Loki, what about _your _feelings for Glory?" I put my palms against his chest and gently pressed him back until our eyes could meet again. Green eyes full of intent and lust, pupils dilated….

"Say it again," he growled. "My name, say it, my pet."

Still overcome with my own doubts, I opted to ignore the reference to me as _his_. "Loki…"

This time he didn't even try to hide the effect it had on him. The God's eyes rolled back and he groaned, his erection prominent against my thigh.

"Again," he ordered.

"I don't really under-"

"_AGAIN!"_

"Loki!" I yelped, taken aback by his sudden roar. I could see the intensity of his eyes practically glowing…and once again red.

He was changing again, the ridges standing out against skin that was turning a luxurious shade of azure. His demeanor suddenly changed to one who looked uncertain of what he had just done. Unsure of what he was continuing to do, but unable to stop.

"Loki," I breathed softly, taking in his appearance.

His crimson eyes squeezed shut, and a shiver ran through him. I placed my hand on his face, feeling the cold, running my fingers over the patterns carving themselves out of his skin. He recoiled, his eyes flying open wide to stare at me. I saw something in them, and understood.

Maybe it was the place we were in, a space created by our collective minds, that meant I could suddenly _feel_ him. I understood the sighing, moaning reaction to his own name. This being had been alone for so long, save for myself and Glory, there seemed to have been no other female interaction. No _Asgardian_ female, the only ones he had once felt were on his level and worthy of him. When he found he was not even Asgardian, that had shattered that once glorious ego. Feeling suddenly not even worthy of the lowest of Asgardian commoners, he had turned to us. Mortals…only to find that he wanted to believe himself above us, but couldn't.

Loki felt like the monster under the bed, betrayed by his family, and utterly alone. He believed himself a monstrosity, as if murdering was part of his nature, as if hatred was what he was. This had to be why he kept company with the odd lot of rather cruel creatures over the years. The Chitauri, Nergaul…possibly even Vincent. For Loki to hear his name spoken in something that was not hate or anger, or even the cries of a brother who wanted only to _save_ him…

"Journey," he murmured. "I can hear you picking me apart. Stop."

"You're not a monster," I replied, reaching out to run my fingers over the beautiful markings on his azure skin once again. "Loki, you are not what you believe yourself to be. You are _not _evil just because of your lineage. Can't you see that?!"

Loki blinked in what I could only discern to be disbelief, and then threw his weight onto me, pressing my hands at my sides as he crashed his lips down onto mine. The tingling feeling of his mouth had intensified, and a cold tongue pressed past my lips, fiercely stroking against my own. I moaned into the kiss, and felt a responding growl growing in his chest. I knew I should struggle, but Gods, I wanted him, this magnificent creature…this alien. He had killed, he had maimed, he had _raped,_ and I was _Tony's_. But suddenly I could not see past what was right in front of me. I couldn't see past _Loki._

The growl erupted from his mouth as he pulled back just enough to tear the silk away from my chest. An icy tongue swirled around one taunt nipple as his fingers administered similar treatment to its sister. I cried out his name again, and felt the growl grow in his chest.

"Please," I cried out, "I can't, I can't!"

"You will," Loki said, pulling his mouth away from my flushed skin. Skin that was not real, it was only in my mind…in _our _minds.

His blood red eyes shone. "You know that you will."


	18. Astral Awareness

"I can't! Goddammit, I want too, Loki. You _know _that I want too, but I _can't_!"

I was panting, like a cornered animal. Staring wide eyed into the blue face and crimson dilated eyes of a God among men, a God that had done terrible things to me and people that I loved…and my sick and twisted mind wanted him the same way I had wanted Tony the very first time we ever met.

I groaned at my own realization. "I am one fucked up individual, and so are you. Fuck, so is Tony. _Completely_ fucked up. But I shouldn't be _doing_ this, not like this, while Tony and Bruce and all the others are out there risking their goddamn lives to fix a mess that _you _helped create."

Loki's breath was sweet as he huffed in my face, his stare was intense. I willed myself to look away, to stop my fingers before they reached his face…but despite my strong words, I had a weak fucking will, and I failed miserably.

I'm hopeless.

My betraying fingers traced one of the ridges that ran up Loki's neck, up his chiseled jaw and around one sharp cheekbone. Loki broke our eye contact as his own squeezed closed, and he shivered.

"Little one," he said in a hushed voice that was almost a whisper, "you have no idea what effect your ministrations are having."

There were ridges on his forehead that ran from one side to the other in a circular pattern. I found them incredibly beautiful, and when I reached for them I heard his intake of breath. As our flesh collided (was it really flesh, when it wasn't real?), Loki moaned and leaned into the touch. He opened his eyes to look at me in wonder as I traced across each ridge, reaching the inner ring that split in the middle and headed up into his hairline. A lock of stray hair, black as coal, and soft as a feather, had fallen down into his eyes. I brushed it back, and let my nails course across his scalp.

Loki couldn't stop shivering under my fingertips. "I have never taken this form with anyone…in an intimate way."

"What does it feel like?" I whispered. "Is it different?"

"Indeed," he replied. "I can only imagine what it would be like if we were…in the flesh, so to speak. My skin, in this state, is more sensitive."

I ran my fingers back out of his hair, causing more locks to fall down into his face. He was gorgeous, his sleek ebony hair disheveled, the lines looking like 3D tattoos against his skin. My urges were absolutely unstoppable, and I mentally damned myself as my tongue quickly darted out and traced a line around his ear.

"Journey!" Loki cried, arching forward, his still clothed erection slamming into my pelvis. "Ah! My pet!"

"Don't call me that," I breathed, tracing the shell of his ear.

He tried to chuckle, but it seemed to catch in his throat and turn into an exaggerated groan of pleasure. Loki ground his cock into me again, causing an instantaneous chain reaction. My back arched, my thighs came apart further and the sleek material of my dress slipped up enough to expose my sex to him. I wasn't the least surprised when the cool night breezes found my wet heat, as all under garments were suddenly gone, willed away by Loki.

"You are a wicked thing," I hissed, before I sucked at his ear lobe. He growled, and pressed his straining crotch forward…the friction was amazing. I moaned softly into his ear, running my fingernails across his scalp again.

"Calling me the wicked one?" Loki hissed. His hands gripped me hard and pulled me up against him, rolling his hips around. "Then I shall give you wicked, young one."

_Hmmm, another dirty old man. Nice._

"I heard that, girl."

Dexterously long fingers slid into the core of my wetness. I cried out and shivered from the cooling sensation that shot through me. It wasn't at all unpleasant, the same chill that his mouth delivered when he sucked at my nipples. My mind went back to that night on the rooftop, the rain pounding against our bodies as he fucked me with his slender fingers and then his mouth….

"I told you that night that you would be mine," Loki whispered, reading my thoughts. "Want me, love me, fear me, little one. I can give you the world at your finger tips."

"How?" I hissed. "When your own world has been taken away?" I arched into him and gasped as he curled his fingers upward and trailed his lips across my neck.

"There are ways," he murmured and increased his pace.

"Uhmmm, Loki, _fuck_," I gasped, my vision blurring….

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, "LOKI, FUCK"? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DREAMING ABOUT?"**

Loki's eyes looked pained as they faded from view. Asgard, beautiful mystical realm of the eternal, melted away around me, until I was laying in my room again, a turned over glass of alcohol staining the sheets of my bed. I immediately mourned the loss of his astral body, even as the guilt settled in.

"Well?" Tony's voice spat angrily. He was standing above me, glaring. There was a nasty cut above his eye, and deep scratches on his cheeks. Instant worry spread through me.

I felt woozy, the effects of the liquor still in my system, and as I tried to rise the room began to spin. A soft voice spoke, "_Lay down, my pet. You will fall if you try to walk. It's a side effect of our minds touching."_

I wearily obeyed. "When did you get back?" I whispered. My head was pounding. "JARVIS was supposed to tell me…"

"JARVIS called _me_," Tony growled, "when _he _couldn't wake _you _up…you've been like this for damn near three fucking days."

"WHAT?" I cried, trying to sit up and then groaning and clutching at my throbbing head. "How is that possible, I _just _laid down…or passed out.." I nudged the glass with my foot. "Or whatever."

Tony shook his head. "I don't know what happened to you, but by the way you were writhing on the fucking bed and moaning Reindeer Games' fucking name, I am guessing it was _Loki," _Tony snapped. "Your little frosty boy toy is being interrogated as we speak, about this predicament I found you in, which is quite similar to the state of another young lady. Except _she_ isn't making any goddamn porn noises."

I looked at him questioningly.

"We have been back for the last 12 hours, but I didn't try to wake you right away. JARVIS said your vitals were fine, and we had other things to deal with… It was an ambush, Journey. Ana led us into a goddamn trap."

"Oh My GOD, Tony! Is everyone okay?" I asked frantic. "Bruce!"

Tony held up his hand, his eyes softening. "Bruce is going to be okay, but he's pretty shaken up. His heart took a beating, babe."

"Dammit," I groaned. "I _encouraged_ that relationship…I thought she was okay. I got the best feeling about her…" I trailed off uncertain what else there was to be said. She had lied to us, to Bruce. To _my _Bruce, and hurt him. That goddamn _lupine __**bitch**_…

"Pheromones. Remember the alley?" Tony said softly, interrupting my thoughts. He sat down on the bed next to me and placed his hand in mine. "The way that Wolf made the three of us crazy with…well, lust for lack of a better word. Apparently they can use those chemicals they emit to do other things as well, like gain trust, and produce feelings akin to love. Ana's a bit like chocolate and cocaine in the euphoric area…She scammed us. All of us."

"Not you," I replied. "You never trusted her."

Tony shrugged. "Hey, I give shitty relationship advice, we all know that, right? That's why nobody listens." He laughed bitterly.

"Did you find Glory?" I asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, we got her back, but she's in a catatonic state sort of like you were. I don't know what the hell happened to her, but her brain seems pretty fried. She's in the medical unit at SHIELD HQ under 24 hour supervision."

"Damn!" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear, but I had too. "Tony, what happened out there?"

"A complete cluster-fuck-a-palooza," Tony ran a hand through his thick hair. "Ana led us right into a trap. There were Wolves everywhere, and not just any angry big ass furries either. These bastards had on _armor_, and were geared up for war."

He took a deep breath. "We got lucky, Babe, real fucking lucky. Even Steve got pretty banged up, and he's a _super soldier…" _his voice trailed off. "Ana is dead, at least we think she is." Suddenly he waved his hands like he was trying to shoo the memories away as one would do an annoying bug. "So, you wanna tell me what the fuck you were doing with the Jolly Blue Frost Giant in that mind of yours?"

I sighed. "Now isn't the time, Tony."

He glowered at me again, his dark lashes framing coffee colored eyes. "Now is the perfect time, Pom Pom Queen," he growled.

"Tony, no matter how menacing you try to be, you are always fucking sexy. Like _smoldering_ sexy."

"Don't change the subject," Tony snorted. I could see the glint of pleasure in his eyes. The man loved flattery.

I looked at our clasped hands…and lied. But just a _little white _lie. "I was dreaming about him," I said softly, raising my eyes back up to meet his.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Babe, that much was obvious. What exactly were you doing in this little dream land of yours?"

"Tony-"

"Uh uh uh," he tsked at me. "Tell me." He let go of my hand and braced himself, one arm on either side of me, looking down. "I want to know what you were doing." I caught the slightest hint of husk in his voice.

_Ah, so this is new…_

I nibbled at my lips for a moment, turning the events of earlier over in my mind, trying to figure out what to say. "He was touching me, everywhere, and his fingers were so cool, almost icy…Tony, are you sure you really want to do this?"

"Yeah." No mistaking the thick lust in his voice now.

"He was grinding his cock against me," I practically whispered. "His lips were all over me, my mouth, my neck, my breasts…" I broke off, suddenly unsure of myself.

Tony's pupils were beginning to dilate. "Go on," he said in a hushed voice.

"And I couldn't keep my hands off of him, off his cool skin. He tasted like mint and ice," I breathed. "He pushed his fingers inside of me, rubbing at that spot…Tony, I wanted him. I still want him. I can't help it, and I am so sorry and so fucked up for wanti-"

Tony shut me up with his mouth, his tongue pressing against my lips, pleading for entrance that I gladly gave. The kiss deepened, both of us crying out, pressing against one another.

"I plan to finish what that little bastard started," Tony said through gritted teeth once we had parted.

I think I may have swooned.


	19. Beggar's Can Be Choosers

**AN: This is another nothing but dirty smut chapter. It's also short and I wont apologize for the sexaholic that Journey is, but I do apologize for the short chapter.**

**I feel there is some character building in this chapter...or character revelations. Whatever.**

**Please review, you guys are my **_**favorite drug **_**Really, truly, my FAVORITE one. I squee like a happy little fan girl every time someone reviews all nicey nice. **

"Tony, I love you," I groaned. "I've always been a bit of a freak, and when I let myself really experience that side with someone who understood...with you, and Bruce, all those fucking _girls_…I felt like I had found myself again."

"God, you are so much like me, Pom Pom Queen. I think being with me has made you more _me_ than _you_…"

"No," I corrected. "Not a chance, Old Man. You just helped me be reborn. I owe you a debit of gratitude for that."

Dark eyes studied my face. Steel wrapped in velvet was buried between my thighs. We were naked as the day we were born, my back pressed against the cool white wall, fucking deliciously slow.

"What if I let you have him," Tony said breathily, running his fingers through my hair.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered. Tony shifted his hold on my ass, and slowly ground his hips into mine. The friction was like poetry. Lewd, lascivious, poetry.

"I will let you have him, but under _my_ conditions," Tony murmured into my neck before his teeth clamped down on my collar bone and he slammed into me. I screamed, tears spilling from the corners of my eyes. The pain…the pain was so sweet. Loki had showed me how blissful pain could be on that rooftop…and Tony was so good, so goddamn good at making me act like a wanton whore when he hurt me.

"Fuck!" I cried as he drove forward, our hipbones meeting. The hand he was cupping my ass with snaked around the fullness of my buttock, and I felt his finger slide ever so slowly into the tightness that he found there. I tensed and shivered. I wasn't used to that, and he wasn't even trying to warm me up first. I prepared for the next wave of pain.

"Do you want me to let you have him?" Tony asked. His head dipped down and he lapped at the bruising skin of my shoulder.

"Yes," I muttered under my breath. The feeling of his finger sliding into my ass _sans lube_, burning and stretching the taunt skin, coupled with the fullness I felt from his cock was enough to cloud my mind. I wasn't even sure what I was agreeing too.

"Look at me," he commanded sternly. "Look at me, Journey."

I did as instructed, though it took all of my will to focus upon his face. "Yes, Sir," I murmured.

"Good girl," Tony practically purred. "Beg me to let you have the little fucker."

I was confused, and uncertain as to whether this was some kind of trap or not. "Tony.."

He rammed his cock into me so hard that the breath was nearly knocked out of me, and his finger was pressed more fully into my ass. "**Beg me**!" Tony practically roared.

"Please," I gasped out. The tears were again easing from the corners of my eyes. "Please, may I have him?"

"Say his name," Tony growled. "Be fucking specific, you little bitch. Act like you fucking _KNOW_ what you want!"

"I want to fuck Loki!" I screamed, pain and embarrassment flooding me. "I want to fuck him, and I want you to watch!"

Tony bit into my other shoulder. "It will be my conditions, my rules, do you understand?" He was fucking both of my holes simultaneously, and roughly. I nodded and cried out over and over from the pain. Suddenly he pulled from me, and tossed me ass up onto the bed. I screwed my eyes shut, preparing for what I was pretty sure he was going to do.

Instead a hard slap landed on my backside. Unprepared for _that, _I fell flat on my face with a grunt.

"Get up," Tony snapped. "Get the fuck up _now_."

I obeyed, and as I gained my balance on my knees once again, he grabbed a fistful of my hair and jerked my head back. "Do you feel every little humiliating thing that I am doing to you?" Tony asked. "Do you _FEEL _it?"

"Yes, Sir!" I cried. He pulled my hair harder. "YES, SIR!" I screamed.

"Good girl." I felt his cock against my dripping cunt. "Your body is telling on you, baby. It's telling me that even though I'm hurting you, you like it. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Sir," I said truthfully.

"And do you agree that I get to set the terms of your relationship with Reindeer Games?" He growled, slapping me again.

"Yes, Sir!"

His cock began to glide easily inside of me. I was impossibly wet, so turned on by the way he was talking, the authority that he was using, the things he was doing, and the prospect of fucking him and Loki….a sharp tug of my hair brought me out of my revelry.

"I want you to abuse him, baby. Use Loki the way he has used so many others, and make him beg for it. You're going to wipe that cocky smirk off his fucking face, and he's going to love every minute of it, no matter how much he hates himself for bowing down. Before that dick of his gets anywhere near what is mine, that alien mother fucker is going to know what it is to be forced to fucking _cry. _He's going to be _your _slave, _your _toy, for _my _amusement, do _you_ understand?" Tony's chest was against my back, his lips pressed to my ear. The filth spilling from his mouth made me moan.

"Yes, Sir, I understand." I was practically clinging to the edge, teetering there by the very words coming from my lovers mouth.

"Who do you belong to?" Tony yelled through gritted teeth.

"You, Tony!"

"And whose little girl are you?" He slammed into my wetness, one of his callused hands sliding around to toy with my clit, the other still pulling painfully at my hair. My scalp was actually starting to become numb.

"AH!" I cried as he rubbed at that place between my legs that made me quiver all over, helpless, bringing me closer and closer to orgasm. "Yours, Daddy, I am YOURS!"

"Who do you come for?" Tony quickened his pace, his hips slapping against my ass. I could feel the heavy weight of his balls against my cunt every time he drove into me to the hilt. The stars began to dance behind my eyelids, and then explode one at a time…worlds collapsing…stars dying and falling to Earth, shooting across the dark recesses of our souls. Our fucked up souls…

"WHO DO YOU COME FOR?" He bellowed.

"YOU!" I screamed. "YOU, Tony _Fucking_ Stark, that's who I come for!" I was riding quite possibly the strongest orgasm I'd ever had, so hard it almost hurt, as my walls clenched around Tony's length. He continued to pound into me, guttural grunts and groans coming from him as he neared his end.

"Mine," he growled, "Mine!"

The animal roar that issued from him as he spilled inside of me like a riptide, was way more Hulk than Iron Man. It almost scared me, and as I lay quivering beneath him, feeling his weight on my back, I heard a sound that I did not recognize. Pathetic mewling.

I was crying. And _whining. _What had he reduced me too?!

I asked myself that very question right then on that bed, as he panted in my ear, and slowly slid from my body. The answer I came up with was this: I really did feel like someone who had been reborn. A new star, basking in the dying light from the other comets shooting past me. I was happy in this place of subservience to him in the bedroom…happy with the girl that this relationship had awoken. I was happy and that was true, and it was good.

Not to mention, giving up my power in the sack with Tony was going to make me WAY more powerful with other, not so fortunate, souls. I grinned at this revelation, and stifled a fit of gleeful giggles. I felt like a happy child, and wanted to clap my hands together.

"You're mine," Tony crooned into my ear. "And you wont ever forget it now."

"I never have," I whispered. "And I never will."

"I love you, Pom Pom Queen.

Tony** Fucking** Stark was just as much mine as I was his. It seemed the cold facts were that neither one of us had more power over the other. We both wielded our fiery swords equally. And we each could cut off the others head without any notice.

But we wouldn't. We were bound.

"I love you too, Old Man."

_Till death do us part._


	20. Cousin Hulk and Other Funny Business

**AN: HOLY SHIT, I JUST SPILLED REDBULL ON MY LAPTOP! ARRRGGGGGGGGHHHH! Thank the gods for air duster, cause ya'll know that was directly imported from Mt Olympus, right? It saved the **_**Preciouuussssssssss…..**_

**Sorry, Gollum/Smeagol moment. Don't you just want to snuggle that little guy? No? Okay, maybe that's just me….**

**Yay, reviews! I love you guys **** Guess who just figured out that there are traffic stats on my stories so I can see how many views this thing has had?! THIS BITCH, THAT'S WHO! Okay, so I'm a little slow, and never really looked to see until today…but WOW, I am just crazy impressed with the amount of traffic this story as seen in the last six days! Thank you to my silent readers who have favorited or are following this story, or have just come along and read it. I just love knowing there are people actually reading…and hell, knowing you like it is even better. **

**No smut here, just plot. I know, I know, I'm sad too. But there has to be plot, at least a little of it. **

Steve Rogers sat at the steel table, his eyes calmly staring at the alien he goddamn well _knew _was no "God". I couldn't help but smile, Steve had made it abundantly clear that for him there was only one God, and it sure wasn't the smug looking fellow chained to the floor and sitting opposite him, that I knew that was what the man was thinking at this moment.

Loki seemed to sense it too, and was taking great devilish glee in prodding him with that information.

"You should be kneeling, soldier," he purred. "In your rightful place before me, the place you assume in your temples…I believe you call it church. It is no more than a glorified building, where your elderly go to grovel to a God they have _never _seen, begging that their fate be that of eternal happiness, and not eternal hellfire-"

Steve put a hand up, silencing his captive. "That isn't going to work this time. I have more pressing things to find out than where you think you rank in the hierarchy of deities."

Loki cocked his head and arched an eyebrow. "Seems you have been reading." He grinned maliciously. "Expanding that dull brain of yours."

Steve's expression was calm, even his eyes didn't betray the anger I'm sure was coiling itself inside of him. A serpent laying in wait…for a rat.

Tony and I were in the lab, in his control room, watching the drama unfold from a safe distance, via a screen.

"Think of it. A God they have _never _seen, and here I am, in the flesh, just waiting to be worship-"

"What did you do to Glory and Journey?" Steve interrupted for the second time.

Loki took on an expression of mock innocence. "Why, whatever do you mean?"

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "I don't know what you see in this fucking little _prick_." I opened my mouth to speak and he waved his hand, shutting me down. "Don't even think about saying it."

I grinned and turned my attention back to the screen. "You really know me too well, Tony."

I heard his soft chuckle and knew he wasn't as pissed as he looked. "That I do," he murmured. "Yet I still keep you around."

A punch to his arm made him break out in a full blown laugh. "Baby, you and I are two of a kind."

In the cube, Steve leaned back in his chair and had his hands linked together on his chest. He appearance of comfort was probably supposed to remind Loki that he was in chains and super uncomfortable. I doubted Loki would care.

Steve cleared his throat. "You know perfectly well what I am referring, too. It is blatantly obvious that you had something to do with their conditions. Your stamp is all over it, so why don't you spill it, and save us all some time."

Loki looked bored. "Too easy. What's the sport in that?"

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. "What's the sport in putting a couple of young women into comas?"

"Journey is awake, is she not?" Loki asked. He grinned again and then leaned forward against his bonds. "I will give you this much, Man out of Time. Glory will be waking up soon, and I think you will find the story she has to tell," his voice was quiet, conspiratorial, "_very_ interesting."

"What are you-" Steve was cut off by a sudden boom that seemed to make Stark Tower shake on its foundations. His eyes flew up to the camera for a split second, then back to Loki. The god had settled back in his chair, a dark look on his face.

"I believe," he began, his voice serious, "that Vincent has achieved what he planned too."

Steve appeared to be conflicted, torn between asking Loki what the hell he meant, and running like hell to find out what had just quaked through the building, when another louder boom, caused the room to sway.

"STEVE!" Tony shouted into the mic so loud that the super soldier winced and grabbed at his ear piece.

"On my way," he replied.

On the screen Loki began to laugh darkly. He cast a severe gaze at the camera. _Do not despair, little pet. Whatever comes, I will keep you safe. _

_Loki, what's happening? And how do you plan to keep me safe when you are chained to a fucking chair?!_

I could hear the clanking of armor behind me as Tony suited up in one of his newer suits. I had lost count of how many MARKs their were, probably 95 by now, but I knew he had just been working on this one. In fact, I thought it was a prototype…

"Stay here," he commanded through the faceplate, before I could voice any concern. "Stay right here, I don't know what the hell is knocking on my door, but they sure as hell better have a good fucking reason."

As soon as Tony left the room I asked JARVIS to pull up more screens so I could watch the building. No doubt Tony had already asked the AI what was causing the tremors, and when the screens came up, I immediately saw the thing as well as Tony and Steve heading right for it.

_LOKI! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?_

JARVIS had a street camera trained on the beast. The abomination was hanging from the side of Stark Towers. As it made its way toward the top, its enormous claws rained pieces of mortar and concrete down on the street below. People were screaming and running, though many had cell phones out trying to get video or pictures of the nasty beast tearing apart the building. The sheer size of it was massive, roughly the same size as the Hulk, and its huge bulky body was covered in greenish fur. It looked like moss draped over a mountain. Its narrow beady eyes were a blazing amber, and as it neared the landing outside of the penthouse, it pulled its lips from razor sharp teeth the length of butcher knives and let loose a screaming howl that shook the entire building. Windows blew out near it's head from the force of the sound.

"Oh. My. God," I heard Steve say a moment before I saw him on another screen. Sunlight glinted off his shield, and he threw it at the thing, just as Tony blasted it. Even through the howling and singed fur, it pulled itself up onto the landing with little effort. It roared again and slammed its hands down on the concrete, pawing at the ground like a pissed off bull.

"That's not good," Tony said, and blasted it again with more firepower. The suits shoulder plates slid aside and he let loose a rain of rockets. The green wolf roared as its fur exploded in flame.

"Whoo, you know that stink when hair is burning?" Tony called to Steve. "This is worse. So much wor-"

The smoke cleared just as the beast charged. His charred hair was still steaming, but he appeared to be perfectly fine…no specs of blood, no torn flesh. Just blazing angry eyes, and teeth. Lots of fucking teeth.

"What th-" Tony was interrupted by a huge clawed hand. The creature slammed him back into the penthouse, through the glass windows. The Green Werewolf…for lack of a better description…advanced on him, but was stopped by Cap's shield pinging off his forehead. The Wolf staggered, and continued forward, when a blast of brilliant light and an enormous hammer slammed off the side of his chest. The beast roared in pain.

_I wondered when my brother would show up,_ Loki mused.

_Loki, what in the hell _is_ that thing? _

_An abomination, _was his only reply.

The building began to quake even more with the den of repetitive booming. It sounded like huge footfalls…running… On the screen the Hulk burst out of the building and slammed into the Wolf with a force that launched them both onto the roof of the building clear across the street. The roars of the Hulk and the snarls of the Wolf permeated the air and for a split comical second, Thor and Cap stood gaping at each other, their mouths hanging open. It was Tony, with a burst of fire from his boosters and a snarky retort from behind the mask that broke their dumbstruck expressions.

"When you guys wake up would you care to come help? That's my friend across the street, and it looks like he's having an argument with one of his cousins."

"If that's his cousin, then that guy has a serious hormone issue," Steve retorted.

Tony began to laugh, "Holy shit, you made a joke. I love it!" He picked the sputtering super soldier up and flew them across the street, as Thor followed, spinning Mjolnir in the air and taking off in a blast of light and a rumble of thunder.

_He always was a show-off._

I cast an irritated gaze at the monitor and found that Loki was looking at me…or rather directly into the camera. "_He's_ the show-off?! There is a huge fucking furball out there that looks the Emerald City on steroids, and Thor's the show-off?" I was barely aware that I was now yelling at him. "Just go ahead and just try to tell me that wasn't your doing."

_It was not my doing. _

"Loki, that's bullshit."

_Let's talk about this little deal you have made with your man, shall we? The one involving my groveling at your dainty feet._

I felt the blush rising up into my cheeks. He had heard. Of course he had, he heard everything that I thought now.

"No, Loki. You haven't given me anything, and I'm not going to fess up until you have. Besides you've read my thoughts, heard everything that was said. I don't feel the need to repeat it all."

_Give you something? Ah, the information that you seek, eh? Glory will tell you all you need to know…and in all honesty, she's knows more than I. I washed my hands of Vincent. _

"I doubt that. You're too goddamn arrogant to have washed your hands of this kind of madness."

Loki glared at me for a moment, then turned away from the camera, attempted to cross his chained arms, gave up, and sat back in his chair. I suppose this was silent treatment. It wouldn't last. Loki couldn't stay quiet for long, his witty trickster mouth wouldn't let him.

A strangled roar from outside turned my focus back to the scene across the street. The monstrosity had fallen off the building and was loping away on all fours with the Hulk and Thor in pursuit. Tony had his helmet off and was cussing up a blue streak with phrases I'm not sure I had even heard before, while simultaneously kicking the shit out of several charred pieces of twisted metal.

"They will get him," I heard Steve say. "Come on Tony, take it easy. You're hurting my ears."

"FUCK YOUR EARS!"

"I'd rather you didn't."

Tony stopped raving for a moment. "That's two jokes in one day. Did you just hurt yourself?"

"Come on, Old Man. Let's get your hunk of junk back over to the lab," Steve snorted.

Tony stomped over and grabbed up the smoldering remains of what appeared to be a chest piece. "Hey, wait a minute you can't use that one on me! Aren't you like 150?"

Steve glowered at him. "I am _NOT_ 150."

"Easy, big boy, don't get your star spangled Under-Roos in a wad." He cradled the pieces of his suit like a child. "I agree, you're completely right. Thor and Hulk are more than capable of handling one big nasty, but I hate being out of the fray. Especially for technical reasons." Tony eyed the remains in his hands. "I should've known better than to wear a prototype, but I thought I had all the kinks worked out."

He cast a sideways glance at Steve. "Oh, come on, I set myself up for that one! Kink plus me, you see the equation, right?"

Steve suddenly grabbed up Tony and ran full tilt to the edge of the building…and jumped. His large muscled thighs were like a spring board, carrying them the entire distance to the penthouse balcony. He grinned, sat an agape Iron Man down on the concrete, and shrugged.

"I guess two jokes a day is my limit."


	21. The Interrogation Room

**A/N: Sooo, this may get too weird for some of you. Either way, smutty things ahead, and BDSM. Eheheheh.**

Tony was livid.

Thor and Bruce had come back empty handed, and quite banged up. They had chased the beast for miles, until it turned on them and put up a monstrous fight, and then disappeared into a hole in the ground, that turned out to be a huge cavern system. They lost him in the tunnels.

Tony had yelled at JARVIS, threw pieces of the prototype suit hat he had successfully disassembled at the wall, screamed at Loki, then at himself, and when Nick Fury showed up with Natasha and Clint in tow and tried to call a meeting, Tony and Fury only ended up shouting at each other.

Bruce wearily reported that he had collected samples of the things hair, and was going to analyze them in the lab, and asked JARVIS if he could reconfigure a satellite to watch the location where the Werewolf disappeared. JARVIS replied that he would be happy too, and I'm pretty sure if the A.I had a face, he would be glaring at Tony and sticking out his tongue.

Tony stomped around and practically foamed at the mouth.

"How's Glory?" I asked Natasha. She and Clint had been stationed to protect the sleeping girl, to make sure nothing came for her. They were definitely the best that SHIELD had.

Natasha shrugged. "Hell if I know. No change really. She did mumble a bit in her sleep, but she wasn't coherent."

"I feel so bad for her," I said. "I hope she wakes up soon and is okay."

"We all do," Clint replied. He had been pacing behind us, unable to sit still long. "I am sympathetic as anyone, but I just need answers. The sooner she wakes up the sooner we know what the fuck happened to her, and what's going on in that lupine empire."

I nodded. "It was really bad, wasn't it?"

Natasha was watching Clint pace. "You're like a caged animal. Sit down. You're making me nervous."

He obeyed immediately, and quipped, "You never complained about my inner animal before."

Natasha smacked him in the back of the head, and he chuckled. "I always could get a rise out of you."

Natasha snorted. "So many things I could say about that…" She turned back to me, "It was horrible, we were outnumbered twenty to one. Normally that's not an issue for all of us, we shut down Chitauri like they were a light switch. But these things are different. It took Clint's arrow and your silver ring to bring down that one in the alleyway…so Clint had made special silver tipped arrows, and SHIELD cast silver knives for us. The Wolves anticipated that move, thanks to Ana."

"The fuckers had on armor," Clint growled. "There were weak spots, places that I could penetrate. A few died, but-"

"They mopped the fucking forest with our asses," Bruce said quietly. We all turned slowly in his direction.

Natasha looked at him sympathetically. "You know Bruce, I haven't had the chance to tell you how sorry I-"

Bruce shushed her with a wave of his hand, and when I stood to go to him, he shot me down with a look that plainly said, "Don't," grabbed his samples, and grumbled, "I'm going to the lab to run analysis on this fur." He spun on his heel and left the room. I watched him leave with a heavy heart, realizing that all those talks we'd had about Ana had put a wall between us. It sucked.

"Romanoff, Barton, with me," Fury growled. They both cast sympathetic glances in my direction and followed their boss out the door. Steve excused himself shortly after, saying he was going to go punish a few sand bags.

I was still gazing sadly at the seat that Bruce had been in when a hand clamped down on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my fucking skin.

"He'll come around," Tony said. "He just wants to be alone right now. Doesn't even want _me_ around. Can you imagine? _Me_."

I smiled, but I didn't turn around.

His breath was warm in my ear. "I think that I need to help you feel better, since Bruce won't allow me to cheer him up. Now, I want you to carry your ass to our room, and stay there."

My brow furrowed. What was he playing at? "How's sending me to our room going to help? What will you be doing?"

The gravel in his voice caused my ear to tickle. A pleasant giddy sensation clouded my head as he spoke. "I'm going to retrieve our prisoner. We have an interrogation to continue."

"What if someone notices him missing?" I whispered. I couldn't seem to reach a higher octave than that.

"They won't. I'll black out the glass, cut the video feed, turn out the lights in the cube, and have JARVIS lock the controls so it has to stay that way. If anyone asks, I'll tell them it's my way of punishing him. Putting him in solitary in the dark for a few days. Come to think of it, that's a pretty fucking good idea. But first…"

Tony nipped at my throat, and I squealed. As his hand connected with my backside, he growled one word. "Go."

I shivered and obeyed. Once in the spacious bedroom, I had little idea what to do with myself, so I took a hot shower, hoping it would clear my brain.

As I wiped the fog from the bathroom mirror, I heard them come into the bedroom. I stared at myself, looking at the ink that colored my shoulders, the stars that sprinkled here and there, the stories that the pictures told. Nowhere did they say Dominatrix _or_ Subordinate. Nowhere did they tell the story of Tony, Bruce, or Loki. But I believed someday they would. I still had more room for ink.

It was time to channel my inner Tony Stark, or better yet, my inner dark God of Mischief, the self proclaimed king of dominion. I pulled on a black cami and some undies, opted for bare feet, and padded softly into the room unnoticed.

They stood in the middle of the room, Tony glaring openly at Loki. The trickster still had the shackles clamped to his wrists, and Tony held the chains in his hands.

"And what do you fully intend to garner from this, Metal Man?" Loki asked.

Tony leered nastily and replied, "Some good old fashioned self righteous satisfaction that's going to come from watching you squirm and beg."

Loki chuckled. "I do not believe that is the only satisfaction you wish to procure for yourself from this tryst. Nor do I plan to "squirm and beg", as you say. You truly are a Neanderthal, Stark."

Tony grasped the chains tighter and yanked, catching Loki completely off guard. He staggered, falling hard to his knees at Tony's feet, and grunting in pain.

Tony bent down till their noses were nearly touching. "How does it feel to kneel, Loki?" he snarled.

Loki seemed to have no retort. His lips were pressed firmly together, the jaw muscles twitching just under his porcelain skin.

As I approached them, both men turned their heads in my direction. Tony smiled wickedly and stood upright, but Loki remained where he was, and looked at me quizzically.

_You truly intend to go through with this. _

Not a question. Merely a statement.

I looked into his vibrant green eyes. _Yes, I do._

_Why? Because it is what __**he**__ demands of you_?

I was so close to him now and could sense something new coming off of him. I could feel the emotions boiling under the surface. There was the familiar anger, but so much more. Shame at being on his knees before us both and at being put there by Tony. Trepidation because he had no idea what we had in store. He had no idea, because we had never planned anything, therefore rendering his reading me useless.

_Loki, our minds have touched so many times that I can empath you. I can feel what you are feeling…it's very interesting. _

Reaching down I took hold of the collar that he was forced to wear to dampen his magic. I used it to pull him into a righted position. Loki was so tall that even on his knees we were almost face to face.

_I am doing this because you need to be humbled, Loki. I am doing this because I want too. _I pulled my hand back and struck him as hard as I could across the face. His head whipped to the side with a grunt, but he remedied that quickly, recovering immediately and glaring at me. I heard a Tony's sharp gasp and then a low whistle.

"I'm going to make you mine, Laufeyson," I murmured. "You don't have the upper hand anymore."

_And here I thought you only wanted me to fuck you, _he snarled. _How very wrong I was. _

_Oh, I do want that. And I will have that, but on my own terms, my own way. _

"Everything you want, all you desire, it is not truly yours," Loki snapped. "You do Stark's bidding, it's all on _his_ terms. What a fool you are, Journey. You are nothing more than his concubine, his whore-"

I slapped him again, and this time I felt the satisfaction of seeing a bit of blood. Then I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back until his creamy neck was exposed. Dipping my head down, I inhaled deeply, breathing in his scent. He always smelled so goddamn good. I lapped at his collarbone, and ran my tongue up his neck to his ear.

"Loki," I breathed. His body responded with a shudder of pleasure. "Breaking you is going to be delicious. I believe you once told me that. My, how the proverbial tables have turned."

I bit down on the smooth skin behind his earlobe, careful to stay clear of the jugular. As my teeth sank into the soft flesh, he cried out in shock and pain. His blood was on my lips, his hair curled around my hand, pulling, tugging…it wasn't long before his gasps turned into soft moans as I licked his wound clean.

Tony circled behind him. "You're enjoying this too much, fucker." He pulled the chains back until they looked more like reigns, and then gave them a jerk causing Loki to bend backward.

I sucked at my lips, tasting him. _You will learn to love the pain, Loki. To beg for it. _

His eyes flashed dangerously. _You tread on thin ice, pet._

_Don't call me that. _

I stood and began to circle him, studying him. Tony put the chains into one hand and grabbed me, pulling me into an almost violent kiss. His teeth were on my lips, then my tongue, and I moaned into his mouth. As he pulled away from our embrace, he whispered into my ear, "I fucking _LOVE _you right now."

I laughed softly. "You love me all the time, Tony."

"Yeah, but right now, I really really love you," he replied smugly. "You have a dark side that is turning out to be incredibly fucking _hot."_

Loki snorted in disgust.

Leaned back the way he was, on his haunches once again, Loki's mouth was in a most delicious and perfect position to be used. I ran my fingers through his tousled hair, massaging his scalp, and eliciting a sigh. I eased my digits across the ebony locks, smoothing them back away from his beautiful face. In front of him once again, I pressed his face to the spot where the heat had begun to flare.

"Who is the pet?" I asked mockingly. I could feel his warm breath against my cloth covered sex. I could also feel something else, he was conflicted. Loki wanted this, but he didn't want to give me the satisfaction.

_I'm feeling incredible interest from you, _I laughed. _And incredible trepidation. Why?_

_Empathy goes both ways, Journey. I feel sadistic glee from you. Something I did not think you truly capable of, and I am actually quite impressed, but you know why I cannot give into you. _

_Do as you are told, Loki. Do you remember how much we both enjoyed your face between my legs once before? After you wore me down, broke my fucking spirit?_

_That was…._He trailed off again.

_Different? _

_Yes, you do this for Stark. _

_No, I don't believe that's your reason at all. You can read me, Loki. You know that I am doing this for myself. You don't like this turn around of events, because you had the power then, and now I have it. Sad you should be so narrow minded, Laufeyson. _

I left his body, and walked over to a chair in front of the huge windows. The very chair where Tony had fucked me in front of a sea of neon green lightening caused by the mischievous god so many months ago.

Irony much?

I slipped the panties off, pulled the shirt over my head, and stood bare and proud, feeling like an Amazon warrior, empowered and very much aware of that strength.

Loki gaped at me for a minute, apparently sensing the vibes I was putting out. Tony grinned like the cat that had chased down the fucking canary. I made eye contact with him and nodded slightly. He began to pull Loki to his feet.

"Tony," I said, sitting in the high backed chair, "would you be a dear and make him crawl."

"I will do no such thing!" Loki shouted.

Tony's dark smoldering eyes glittered in the half light of the room. He licked his lips and it felt as if he looked directly into my depraved soul, making me go weak in the knees as always. "Absolutely, baby," he purred, and put his foot into the middle of the god's back. Loki was snarling, almost spitting like a pissed off feral cat as he was pushed prone onto the floor. When Tony let off some of the weight he was pressing down with, Loki eased himself back up onto his hands and knees.

"Now," Tony growled, "you can either crawl over there," he tapped the trickster on the ass with his foot, "or I will drag you. Your choice."

Anger and shame boiled out of every pore as Loki slowly put one shaking hand in front of the other and began to crawl toward me.

"Now that," I breathed, "is a beautiful sight." It really was the sexiest thing I had witnessed to date. Loki's strong lean body, his cat like elegance and grace, and the smoldering anger that danced across his features…I shivered at the sight.

I had my legs pressed primly together, and as he approached I smiled down at him, and placed one foot on his shoulder.

"You are perfection on your knees. Now be a good boy," I said, "and remind me again what your silver tongue can do."

He glowered at me, his lips quivering, but he made no move to do as I asked..

"Loki," I murmured, "you're so fucking proud, so arrogant to believe that no other can rule you. But I know you haven't forgotten that you once called Thanos your Master. You can't get much more ruled than that." I reached forward and began to run my fingers through his hair, and rub his scalp. The tension in his body began to slowly ebb away under my ministrations. "Tony let me read your file…shhhhh, don't tell SHIELD. You've been ruled before, but sweets, this will be different, I can promise you that. Yes, there will be pain, but there will also be pleasure…"

_I can make your body feel so much more than pain, _I finished. _All you have to do is what I ask, and we can have soo much fun together._

_Stop! Cease this teasing. _

I twirled my fingers in his ebony locks and tightened my grip. My eyes locked with Tony's again. He winked at me in true Tony Stark fashion, and then knelt down behind Loki.

"Wh-what is the meaning of this?" Loki cried as Tony pressed up against him.

_I'll stop teasing you as soon as you stop teasing me. _I pressed my hand into the back of his head, throwing my other foot up onto his shoulder and gripping him with my feet as Tony pushed him forward.

"I want to feel your mouth on me. _Now_!"

For just a moment Loki looked up at me, and the look was so filled with those conflicting emotions that I felt sorry for him. There was lust swirling in the emerald depths, just below the shame of being forced to do something against his will. This royal Prince of Asgard who was used to being the one dominating all sexual situations, was out of his element. His magic, the thing that was the very essence of Loki, had been stripped away and he'd been given away like used goods by his own family. Given to a race that he deemed inferior, and we had locked him in a glass box alone…and now? Now Tony and I were forcing him to perform oral sex. How fucked up is that?!

Wait, did I just say _forcing_ him to perform oral sex? Oh, hell, I doubt that…

When Loki pressed forward of his own accord, straining against the hand that still held his hair, and ran his silken tongue along my slit, I gasped and the trickster smiled. Tony grunted behind him, his groin pressed to Loki's ass as he leaned forward to watch.

_Just _HAD _to take back some of that power, didn't ya? Couldn't let me have all the fun?_

Sweet melodic laughter filled my mind, as his continued slow licking fogged my brain. GODDAMN, was he ever good at this. I tugged at his hair, urging more pressure from his delicious mouth, and in response he quickly flicked his head to the side and bit down hard. I let go of him and cried out in pain. Tony snarled and snatched up a handful of Loki's hair, violently pulling him backward off of me. Blood was running from my inner thigh.

Loki's back was pressed against Tony's chest, and the chains of his bondage were now wrapped around his arms and up around his neck, leaving him unable to move. As Tony tightened the choke hold, Loki's eyes went wide, wildly searching my face.

"Journey-" he choked out.

"Don't you fucking say her name," Tony growled. "Don't even fucking utter a word. I should snap your scrawny neck right now!"


	22. Who's The Boss?

**AN: Warning, bdsm and dirtymindedness (that's totally a word, I don't care what anyone tells you) ahead. You have been warned. **

**Or teased, whatever.**

We were all loosing control of this situation…and fast. There was so much anger between Tony and Loki, so much pain and anxiety still in Tony's mind from events of the past. He was slowly tightening his grip, twisting the chain around Loki's neck.

"Tony! Stop!" I yelled, falling from the chair onto my knees with them. I put my hand on Tony's shoulder. "Baby, stop. You can't kill him."

"Why? Give me one good goddamn reason why I shouldn't?" His gritted out, the muscles tensing and jumping under his skin.

I let my hand trail down to his back and slowly rubbed wide, and what I hoped were calming, circles there. "Because you are not a cold blooded killer. Everything you do has a rhyme and reason, and a knick on the thigh is not a good enough one. We both know that. This was a mistake, and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like this was what I had to have-"

Tony let the chains drop and Loki fell onto his palms, hacking and gasping for breath, his back arching with the exertion of maintaining consciousness. He stayed that way, panting, as Tony looked from what he had done to me, and then back again.

He shook his head. "You never made me feel that way, baby. We are in this together, always. So, we are both sexual deviants with more than our fair share of issues." He ran a hand through his short dark hair and looked back down at Loki. "This is just as much my idea, as it is yours." He paused and grinned impishly. "But you still shoulda let me choke him out." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm pretty sure you're actually supposed to do that sort of thing during sex, not just because you feel like it," I replied. I was still rubbing circles onto his back, and laid my other hand onto Loki's back. "Are you alright?"

He sat back on his haunches and rubbed his neck. "I will survive if that's what you are asking," he murmured, refusing to look at either of us. "Stark, she likes pain, you must know that just as well as I. I was merely trying to give her what she wanted…what I was told to do." He cast a sideways glance at me, then looked back to the floor.

"I don't recall her telling you to bite her fucking leg off, Frosty," Tony growled. "No teeth unless you are told otherwise."

"I did not realize I had to answer to you as well," Loki snarled sarcastically turning to face him. "I thought I belonged to _her_."

I rubbed my forehead. "Must we get into dynamics at the moment? Really, we should just all go take cold showers-"

"No!" both men cried in unison. They looked awkwardly at each other for a moment, until Tony raised his eyebrows and chuckled softly.

"And once again, this is new," I said. "Always there are surprises. I shouldn't bitch about that, I suppose, but this one is a bit of a game changer."

Neither Tony nor Loki said anything, which was fucking A-MAZING. They merely looked to me as if they were waiting on some command. I suppose they were. Getting back into that headspace was going to be tricky.

"I'm going to go clean this up. Tony, I'd love it if you were both naked and on the bed when I get back." I stood up, hoping I had sounded authoritative, but not feeling very confident. My thigh hurt, my head was throbbing a bit, and the scare of Tony nearly strangling Loki had not completely faded from my mind as it apparently had theirs. Men. I will never understand them. Especially when there is sex in the air.

I walked to the small bar that Tony had in the corner of the room, took out a bottle of bourbon, splashed a little on the bite and swallowed a scream, then poured myself a glass. The wound had already stopped bleeding, and after taking a swig of what had to have been over 100 proof bourbon and wiping it down, I figured that it was pretty much disinfected.

"Bring some of that over here, Pom Pom Queen," Tony called. I turned to see that he had removed the chains from Loki's wrists and attached one to the collar he wore. The other end of the chain was secured to the bed post, and the god was bare-chested and slowly unlacing his pants. I took a moment to appreciate the sight, and Loki smiled slyly in response. Dexterous fingers slipped the fabric down just enough that his hip bones and the beginnings of the velvet black hair surrounding his cock were exposed. He stopped there and stared at me. I practically purred with happiness.

Tony rolled his eyes. He leaned over, grabbed the waist of Loki's pants, and pulled. The god grunted in protest as the pants were jerked to his feet in one deft movement.

"Quit being a tease," Tony said, slapping Loki on his bare ass.

Loki sniffed, indifferent to Tony's humiliation, and simply stepped out of the pool of fabric, and then draped himself across the bed like a luxurious blanket. He was beautiful, all long limbs and strong toned muscle under porcelain skin that stood out like snow against his raven hair. Even Tony was looking at him with some appreciation. I grabbed the glass and the bottle and sauntered over to the bed.

"And why are _you _still clothed?" I asked him, pressing the glass into his hand.

"Because you don't have dominion over me," Tony grinned, taking a swig and grimacing slightly. "And you didn't say pretty please with sugar on top."

I retrieved the glass, refilled it, and took another drink. The heat was already going to my head as I leaned up and nipped him on the end of the nose. "This is you we are talking about. Wouldn't coke on top be preferable?"

Tony tried his best to look aghast.

"Pretty please?"

"Nope, I'm the voyeur and bodyguard for the evening."

I laughed, and kissed him. He smiled into the embrace, and prodded for entrance with his slick tongue. I moaned and opened my mouth to his, sliding just the tip of my tongue across his. The sensation made me shudder. It was the little things with Tony that always threw me into a tailspin of ecstasy. I eased back out of the kiss, sucking the bourbon from his lips. His hand slid into my hair, pulling softly, and then down my back, cupping my ass and squeezing. "You're so goddamn hot right now," he murmured as his lips left mine.

"May I?" a voice asked. We both turned in Loki's direction. His fingers were on the glass bottle in my hand.

"Help yourself," Tony said.

Loki's eyes never left my face. "May I, Mistress?" he purred.

I melted. Seriously, I stifled the whine of pleasure before it left my lips like a little bitch. The heat between my legs that Tony's kiss had started anew intensified. His hand was still kneading my ass…

"You may," I breathed, handing him the bottle.

He took a long swig, and made a face. "What do you call that?" he sputtered, and coughed.

"Bourbon," Tony answered, grinning from ear to ear as he took another sip from the glass. "It's a _man's_ drink."

"It is perfectly awful," Loki said, still grimacing and ignoring Tony's jab, "but the effects are nice. May I have another?"

I nodded. His glittering eyes locked with mine as he took a long draft from the bottle, and mercilessly licked the droplets from his lips. I could feel my control ebbing away and my head swam from the amber liquid swirling within the glass. I took a deep steadying breath and wandered over to the closet. Inside the door, hanging on a hook, I found what I would give me that control back.

Loki favored me with interest as I approached the foot of the bed. "Get on your knees and put your hands on the footboard."

_And what, pray tell, do you plan to do with that?_

I stretched the brown suede belt out and wrapped it around my wrist. It had tails at the end that consisted of braided and loose strands of soft suede. _A moment ago I was your Mistress, and now you question me?_

Loki smirked and nodded, complying with my demand with no further questions. I walked around him, running the soft tails across his back, and smiling with satisfaction as he arched into it and gasped from the contact. Tony put his hand out to me and I took it willingly, allowing him to help me up onto the bed, where I stood above them both.

The leather draped across Loki's firm back. There were old scars crisscrossing his milky skin. _"_What are these from?" I asked.

Loki was watching me in the large wall mirror across the room. He closed his eyes for a moment before replying, "They are from the Chitari. Part of convincing me to not loose the war with Earth. Some day if ever Thanos and his misfits catch up to me again, they will no doubt tear me apart for not following my orders to the fullest extent. Until then, I wear the brands to remind me."

_As long as you are here, Thanos can't touch you. You may not like the Avengers, but they will protect you. _

I ran the tails across his back and almost relented. But I knew this was different, and I didn't plan to make him relive the pain of his former captors.

_My marks will not go so deep, _I said softly. _Open your eyes, Loki. I will not make you bleed. _

Green eyes wide in the mirror with fear and doubt swimming in their depths, brown leather on pale skin…it was all so goddamn beautiful.

I raised the makeshift flail and brought it down upon his back. The braids make a loud snapping against his skin and he flinched ever so slightly. Again I raised the belt and brought it crashing and popping down onto his flesh. The muscles rippled across his back, as the red whelps began to bloom in the sea of scars. Another lash and he grunted. The sound was like music, that I wanted to hear more of, so I repeated the motion many times, allowing the leather to become an extension of my arm, and decorating his back with my marks…_Mine. _

Many minutes past before I slowed my ministrations, letting the tails brush softly over the whelps and kneeled down behind him.

Loki shivered as I ran my fingers over his back, tracing the patterns I had created. Tony pressed his chest into my back and breathed into my ear, "That is so goddamn hot. _Fuck, _baby."

I smiled and began a tandem lashing with the belt, on one side and the other, back and forth. As the leather popped and his skin whelped, I watched Loki's face in the mirror. He had his eyes closed and his mouth open as he gasped over and over again. I stilled the belt and then lightened the pressure so that feather light kisses from the tails fell across his back and rear, and then another hard whip, and he cried out loudly.

"Ah! Nnnnn, Journey," he moaned. "Please, please, ah!"

"Please what?"

His back arched into the belt. "More, please, harder!"

_I told you that you would beg for it. _

Loki's only reply was a loud groan of protest as I stopped lashing him. I handed the belt to Tony. "You're stronger than me. Will you do the honor of beating the hell out of Loki for a bit." I grinned, then whispered into his ear, "Don't make him bleed. I promised him that much."

Tony looked a bit put off by the mention of me making any promises to the god, but thankfully he didn't ask me when I had made that particular promise. Instead he stared at the belt as if it were a fascinating object made of arc reactors and platinum, and then brought the belt down with an amazing crack that resonated inside the walls of the room.

Loki lurched forward and nearly screamed. He caught himself on the footboard, before his lithe body could fall off the end of the bed, and promptly swore like a sailor as another lash came down on his back. The leer of sadistic bliss on Tony's face was priceless…and a bit scary.

"Ease up a little, Tony," I murmured, before hopping from the bed and going to stand in front of Loki. Tony arched an eyebrow at me. "Please?" I mouthed the word, as the god in front of me white knuckled the foot board and panted.

Tony nodded, and the next lash was still hard, but not enough to send Loki reeling off the end of the bed. The Trickster's face was contorted from the pain, his eyes squeezed shut. I kneeled down and pressed my lips to his ear.

"I want you so much right now," I purred. Loki gasped and whimpered softly. "I want you to take me until we both see the stars aligning at the end of the Universe. Till everything goes supernova and there lies nothing but blackness and bliss." I ran my tongue around the shell of his ear, reveling in the cries coming from his lips. "Nothing but the three of us. Open your eyes_, my _pet," I said, using his endearment for me. "Let me see you. All of you."

The pupils were blown wide, making his eyes appear black. _I'm scared, _he said softly.

_Let go of the fear. Just let go, Loki. _

"I have never been this open for anyone to see,"his voice cracked. "It feels raw…I…I…"

"Shhh," I murmured before touching my lips to his. He dived into the kiss and then grabbed a hold of me like a drowning man latching onto a life preserver.

_You see me…all of me, like you wanted, Mistress. My soul is naked before you, spread at your feet, for you to do with as you wish. _

I caught the hitch in his voice for a mere second that was soon covered by groans. I could see his erection straining, aching to be relieved.

It was a fucked up situation that I found myself standing in…and loving every devilish minute of it. For a brief moment I wondered what the hell Bruce would make of this, of Tony and I, and what we were doing. He would probably never share our bed again, his heart was wounded…and there were far more pressing matters at hand, with the Wolves and the death that wanted to rain down upon us. But for now that was not present, it did not hover over the room or loom in a corner like a white elephant. And I couldn't help but think of Bruce and his time in our bed.

And now there was Loki.

Beautiful, impossible, alien god, Loki, with his red striped back and his moans of ecstasy echoing off of the wall of our room.

What the fuck were we doing?!

I smiled viciously to no one in particular and raked my nails across Loki's scalp. He threw his head back and cried out loudly.

Tony began to slow his lashing, and arched an eyebrow at me. "What now?" that look said. His pupils were dilated, and I could plainly see the ridge of his erection in his jeans. I bit my lip and nodded at him, pouncing back up onto the bed, and grabbing his arm to still it.

"Now," I murmured, "we consummate this relationship."

"Like a boss," Tony grinned, his voice gravely.

"Like a _fucking boss."_


End file.
